Cuando uno más uno es igual tres
by malejandra
Summary: Cuando Ichimatsu se levantó con nauseas esa mañana no pudo evitar tener la idea más loca que a nadie en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido. Era imposible, pero tenía que certificarlo. Una historia Mpreg que moría por escribir. (Pésimo summary, si quieres leerla eres bienvenido). JyushiIchi, OsoChoro, KaraTodo y tal vez Karabita
1. Chapter 1

Holi, soy Male o Malejandra. Y bueno, hace siglos que no escribo (a parte de reportes y trabajos para la universidad), pero igual este anime pudo conmigo y tenía que hacer una historia. La verdad mi tiempo es corto entre la tesis y buscar trabajo, pero las ganas de escribir eran más fuertes que yo. Este es el primer cap de una historia que tengo metida en mi cabeza y que quería compartir con ustedes. El título es un asco pero creo que expresa bastante bien hacia dónde va esta historia.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y por eso elegí esta fecha para publicarla, intentaré con todas mis fuerzas que haya un capítulo semanal, pero mis exámenes están cerca, así que no aseguro nada.

Advertencias:

Incesto, así que si no te gusta, es hora de que salgas de aquí my dear friend.

Lenguaje grosero en ciertas ocasiones.

Lemon tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano o cercano (?).

Y lo más importante, Mpreg. Si no sabes qué es, pues te lo digo: Van a haber hombres embarazados. Si no te gusta adiós mi querida o querido amigo. Nos veremos en otro fandom.

Una cosa más, he intentado revisarlo todas las veces posibles para que no hayan faltas horrográficas, pero si se me escapó algo pido disculpas desde ya.

Si aún después de saber que hay en este extraño fic deseas leerlo eres más que bienvenido o bienvenida. Mi corazón te agradece desde ya el que te arriesgues a leerlo.

…..

Cuando me levante no pude evitar sentir un mareo que me quería tumbar nuevamente al futon. Decidí hacerle caso a mi cuerpo, pero esta decisión no duró demasiado debido a que unas terribles nauseas me obligaron a salir corriendo hacia el baño, empujando a Kusomatsu en el camino. Ni bien entré me incline hacia la taza y empecé a botar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en que me podía haber hecho daño. No había comido nada fuera de lo normal y la comida de gato era parte de mi dieta normal. Entonces una loca idea se metió en mi cabeza. Ningún hombre normal hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, pero admitamoslo, solo somos ninis que hacen una estupidez más grande cada día, la palabra normal no cabe en nuestra descripción.

Salí no sin antes patear a Karamatsu el cual me preguntaba con su odiosa voz - Buraza, are you ok? - Que le importaba, ahora necesitaba hablar con otra persona.

Baje las escaleras sujetándome el estómago. Escuchaba los cuchicheos de Osomatsu y Choromatsu los cuales venían de la cocina, sabía lo que pasaba, pero no me importaba interrumpir.

Abrí la puerta y vi algo que ya esperaba. Allí estaba Pajamatsu preparando lo que parecía ser curry y que me produjo una arcada al olerlo, y Osomatsu, nuestro querido hermano mayor, abrazándolo por la espalda e intentando meterle mano. Eso no era raro desde que ambos nos habían contado de su relación. Además de por sí todos sabíamos que Osomatsu era un maldito pervertido.

Sin embargo no estaba de ánimo para aguantar sus guarradas incestuosas. Así que tomé de un brazo al mayor de los seis y lo jale hacia afuera, luego entré a la cocina y le puse el seguro. Escuché como Osomatsu golpeaba la puerta pero no pensaba abrirle.

-Pajamatsu necesito hablar contigo- Tal vez el tercer hermano no era la mejor persona en el mundo con quien tratar este tema, pero de los seis era el más maduro, o el que mejor lo aparentaba.

-¡No me digas Pajamatsu! Ya les he dicho que … - su comentario se perdió cuando lo empuje y corrí hacia el tacho de basura, las náuseas habían vuelto. Choromatsu sujeto mi cabeza y ordenó mis cabellos. Cuando termine de vomitar me pregunto si estaba bien. Yo solo asentí, pero le dije que quería que me acompañara al médico.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Ichimatsu?- Dijo de forma seria mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. - ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? Sabes que somos hermanos y podemos apoyarte. -Su mirada se tornó melancólica en medida que hablaba.

Choromatsu, yo creo que…-por un momento dudé si decírselo, realmente estaba bien el decirle al más virgen de nosotros lo que pensaba que me estaba pasando, ni siquiera había hablado de esto con el otro posible implicado. Tuve un poco de miedo. Pero al ver su rostro preocupado pensé que ya no tenía otra salida, debía decírselo- Nissan, creo que estoy embarazado.- luego de eso fue Choromatsu el que se puso pálido y abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue parpadear y luego tomar asiento. Yo lo miraba con la mirada de siempre esperando que diga algo. Luego él tosió un poco, chasqueo la lengua y con un hilo de voz preguntó algo incomprensible. -¿que?- le dije pues realmente no había logrado escuchar las cosas que decía entre dientes.

-Ichimatsu … puedo preguntar ¿por qué mierda piensas eso?- dijo en un tono frío el cual denotaba que estaba intentando no perder los estribos.

-Tengo nauseas y me siento mareado, hasta donde sé eso podría significar embarazo- dije con toda calma.

-¿No has pensado que puede ser porque has comido algo malo o porque tienes bolas de pelo de gato en el estómago?- dijo todo de golpe y luego respiró profundamente.

-No he comido nada malo y mis gatos no hacen ningún daño.- dije seguro de mi mismo. -Estoy embarazado y quiero que me acompañes al doctor.-

\- Bien, si estas embarazado, cosa que no creo que sea posible. ¿Quién sería el padre?-preguntó Choromatsu mientras se tomaba con las manos la cien intentando no perder la poca calma que de por sí tenía.

-Eso ya lo sabes- dije y vi su rostro enrojecer.

-¿Acaso me estas culpando? Yo nunca he estado contigo y no pienso cumplir el papel de padre de un hijo que no es mío!- Grito rojo y de manera exagerada.-Además yo le soy fiel a Osomatsu, así sea un idiota!-

Yo me lo quedé mirando, tal vez había hecho mal en decirle, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. -Dije que tu sabias quien era, no que eras tu, Choropajerovsky.-

-¿A quien le dices Choropajerovsky?-

-Además un virgen, pajero, pene pequeño y pervertido de las idols, no podría satisfacer mis necesidades.- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Se dice otaku de las idols no pervertido de las idols. ¡Y como me dices pervertido a mi y luego hablas sin descaro de tus necesidades sexuales!- se le veía exasperado y levantó su puño. Entonces tomé mi vientre- ¿Choromatsu-nissan vas a golpear a tu hermanito menor que está esperando a tu pequeño o pequeña sobrina?-

-No juegues conmigo, además no creo que estés embarazado, me niego a aceptar un idea tan absurda. Así que te llevaré al médico de inmediato para demostrártelo.-

Así fue como salimos camino al hospital de nuestra ciudad, yo siendo jalado por Choromatsu y escuchando su absurda explicación de que no podía embarazarme y de que no entendía porque se lo había contado a él, él no era mujer y menos madre. Yo solo pensaba que Choromatsu tenía más experiencia que muchas madres de la ciudad, pues él se encargaba de cuidar de nosotros cinco desde que papá y mamá nos habían dejado la casa para nosotros y se habían ido a conocer el mundo con el premio de la lotería que ganaron. No es como que nos hubieran abandonado, nos habían dejado lo necesario para sobrevivir y nosotros nos sentíamos cómodos con un poco de privacidad en casa. Sobre todo después de las revelaciones incestuosas de los seis.

Cuando llegamos al hospital (en bus, porque los ninis no tenemos para pagar un taxi), Choromatsu seguía hablando, algo sobre los métodos de protección y la t de cobre que no llegue a entender.

Mientras estábamos en la cola de atención seguí escuchando a Choromatsu, ahora hablar de que éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres. Y que que haría un grupo de hombres cuidando un bebé, y más aún si era niña. Que tendría que aprender sobre la alimentación básica de un bebé y que tendríamos que buscar un empleo para comprarle las cosas necesarias.

Cuando subimos a la sala de espera ya tenía pensadas al menos unas veinte posibilidades para su nombre y ya estaba pensando en que primaria meterla. Si, se había empecinado en que iba a ser una niña. Mientras tanto yo seguía pensando en si había sido buena idea contarlo. No pude evitar imaginar las reacciones de los otros, Kusomatsu hubiera hablado algo sobre la belleza de la life y el amour. Osomatsu probablemente hubiera dicho algo así como soy el mayor, yo debería tener primero una familia. Totty se hubiese burlado y se quedaría por mi peso y lo que voy a subir por el embarazo, finalmente Jyushi … no pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar en él. No sabía que diría pero quería pensar que estaría feliz. Quería contárselo a él, pero primero debería estar seguro. Si resultaba ser alguno de mis problemas estomacales solo iba a ser una molestia.

Vi a la doctora salir y miré hacia Choromatsu-nissan, el cual estaba hablando sobre la universidad a la que iría la pequeña. Definitivamente exageraba demasiado. Entonces nos llamaron y lo jale hacia la puerta.

La doctora nos saludó con una amable sonrisa, parecía una buena persona, probablemente porque tenía un buen trabajo y no tenía las presiones de los ninis. Cuando le conté lo que creía a la ginecóloga no se sorprendió, de hecho dijo que cada vez habían más casos en el mundo. Yo no entendía nada, pero probablemente debido a que somos unos desobligados era que no habíamos escuchado de eso. Entonces me dijo que me harían dos exámenes uno de orina y otro de sangre. El de orina fue fácil, había tomado suficiente agua durante la noche y aún no iba al baño por todos los incidentes ocurridos. De hecho ahora que lo notaba ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo o la decencia para cambiarme.

Regresé al consultorio luego de haber ido al baño con el pomito que me habían dado y lo deje en la mesa. La doctora lo tomó y lo guardó en un cajón no sin antes verificar mis datos. Luego se acercó a uno de los estantes y me pidió que me sentará en un silla con unos demasiado largos reposabrazos. En ese momento ella se volteó con unos frascos en sus manos, no parecían peligrosos, pero entonces lo recordé, lo recordé cuando vi esa larga aguja en su mano. Acababa de recordar cómo es que se extraía sangre y no permitiría que pongan en peligro mi vida y mucho menos la de mi bebé. Me levante dispuesto a irme y entonces Choromatsu tomó mi mano, claro, tenía que saberlo. Ese Pajamatsu era un traidor. Y yo que confié en él, Jyushimatsu le metería un bate por el trasero por poner nuestra vida en riesgo. Intenté defenderme, pero el debilucho pajero era más fuerte que yo, entiéndase que eso era porque me encontraba débil por las náuseas de la mañana, en cualquier otra ocasión yo hubiera ganado. Entonces recurrí al plan b. Rogar. Rogar por mi y mi bebé, me tiré al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos pedí piedad, gritaba por socorro y piedad por mi bebé. Pero todo fue en vano, vi la aguja meterse en mi piel y la sangre salir. Al menos podría decir que no volví a suplicar luego de iniciada la tortura y minutos después salí con la bendita en mi brazo como si fuera una medalla de guerra.

Los resultados estarían en tres horas, la cuenta regresiva acababa de empezar.

…..

Bueno, he allí el primer capítulo, te gusto? no te gusto? para qué escribes?, ve a estudiar!...

Todo eso y más (?) puedes decírmelo dejándome un precioso review, si l haces te vas a ganar un lugar en mi corazón, sino igual mil gracias por leerlo.

Y pues con obra y gracia del señor que está en el cielo, la próxima semana estaré subiendo la segunda parte. Si no es así, sabrán que la facu me suprimió del mundo.

Un abrazo para todxs. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola una vez más mis queridos amigos y amigas. Como lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Le agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas lindas personas que leyeron el primer cap y que me están acompañando en e desarrollo de esta historia, sus comentarios tanto aquí como en Facebook me alegran el día y me dan más ganas de escribir.

Quería aclarar una cosa antes de comenzar, hay algunas personas que me han escrito diciendo que no quieren ver sufrir a los personajes, que les da pena que Totty termine solo (por lo que mencioné que es probable que haya Karabita), etc. Para todos en general, no soy de las personas que hace finales tristes. Osea, puede haber drama en un futuro, tal vez sí, tal vez no; pero pueden estar seguros y seguras que no habrá un final triste. Ya pasaron mis épocas angst; como he dicho pueden haber momentos tristes, pero nada de finales trágicos. Así que si alguien tenía algún miedo por eso desde ya les digo que soy la primera defensora del final feliz de los ninis y de todos los personajes en este fic.

Como siempre el disclaimer (que me olvide de hacerlo la anterior vez) y las advertencias van primero y espero que disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo disfruten escribiendo.

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sino a Akatsuka-sensei.

Advertencias:

Incesto, así que si no te gusta, es hora de que salgas de aquí my dear friend.

Lenguaje grosero en ciertas ocasiones.

Lemon tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano o cercano (?).

Y lo más importante, Mpreg. Si no sabes qué es, pues te lo digo: Van a haber hombres embarazados. Si no te gusta adiós mi querida o querido amigo. Nos veremos en otro fandom.

Una cosa más, he intentado revisarlo todas las veces posibles para que no hayan faltas horrográficas, pero si se me escapó algo pido disculpas desde ya.

 **…**

Si había algo que le importaba en el mundo a Jyushimatsu era el baseball, desde niño el baseball había sido el número uno en su corazón y en su mente, pero esto había cambiado tan solo unos dos años atrás. Desde que su relación con Ichimatsu comenzó (con altos y bajos como toda relación), su nissan había pasado al primer lugar. Quería que Ichimatsu fuera lo primero que viera al levantarse, quería jugar con él al baseball todas las tardes y tener sekurosu con él todas las noches y más.

Entré empujando la puerta con el Hustle Hustle! Muscle Muscle! Clásico. Osomatsu-nissan salió a saludarme y me dejó pasar, fui de frente a la sala, mi Ichi ya debería estar despierto. Pero no lo encontré.

Si hay algo que no soporto es el frío, pero si hay algo que odio con todo mi corazón es no saber dónde está mi Ichimatsu-nissan, pueden decirme posesivo pero desde que empecé a salir con Ichi me preocupa mucho saber donde esta y con quienes está, no solo por celos (por que cualquiera querría quitarme a mi Ichi porque es como un gatito lindo), sino también porque conociendo a los pervertidos de nuestros hermanos no se que le podría pasar.

Volteé y le pregunté a Osomatsu-nissan si sabía donde estaba mi Ichi, este se rascó la nariz como pensando y entonces dijo:

-Yo también quería preguntarte eso. Vino en la mañana y se llevó a mi Pajamatsu. Ni siquiera puede darle su mantenimiento matutino a Choromatsu. Y para colmo no tuvieron el respeto de decirle a su hermano mayor a donde iban.- Osomatsu-nissan se veía molesto. Cuando mi nissan no tenía sekurosu se enojaba y mucho, pero cuando yo no tenía a mi Ichi cerca, mejor era no contar qué pasaba entonces.

Osomatsu-nissan -la tétrica voz de Jyushimatsu retumbó en la habitación. Su rostro era intimidante y su expresión era idéntica a la que ponía en los días más fríos de invierno.

Si Osomatsu le estaba mintiendo pronto diría la verdad. Se fue acercando lentamente mientras lo miraba con esos ojos desorbitados.-Vas a decirme dónde está mi Ichi.- dijo mientras tomaba su cuello con sus dos manos y lo alzaba. Todos sabían lo bestia que podía ser el quinto hermano y por eso nadie lo molestaba. Además desde que él y el Nekomatsu estaban juntos, generalmente el mundo de los sixtillizos estaba en paz.

Pero en esta ocasión nada era así, Osomatsu pataleaba mientras maldecía al fanático del baseball. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sombra que había llegado en su rescate.

…...

Cuando la doctora le dio el sobre con los resultados le sonrió. Él lo recibió y se lo quedó mirando, Choromatsu tenía su boca de v invertida totalmente apretada, se notaba que moría de ganas por saber los resultados pero no se atrevía a decir nada. La doctora sonreía y yo intentaba averiguar si esta era de alegría porque estaba embarazado o de alegría porque no tendría que cargar una enorme barriga los siguientes nueve meses.

Vi el sobre, mis manos temblaban y la cara de Jyushimatsu se me vino a la mente, sea lo que sea iba a tener que contárselo. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Me pregunté e intenté imaginar su cara con su enorme sonrisa. Pero cuando estuve apunto de perderme en mis pensamiento de nuevo, un grito me hizo volver al mundo real.

¡ÁBRELO DE UNA VEZ! !Ya me colmaste la paciencia, llevas más de treinta minutos viendo ese sobre. ¡No se va a abrir solo si eso es lo que piensas tanto idiota!- Choromatsu empezó a jalarme el sobre mientras apretaba sus dientes y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa Virgenmatsu? Es mi sobre y si quiero lo abro ahora o si quiero lo abro dentro de diez años.- Como había dicho, mis fuerzas no eran las mejores ese día y era un verdadero reto sostener el sobre.

-¡No podrías abrirlo dentro de diez años, si el resultado es positivo nos enteraremos de que estás preñado antes de que lo abras!-

El sobre iba y venía en una continua jaladera, no dejaría que ese Pajamatsu me ganara. Él se paró para que ejercer más fuerza y yo sostuve mis resultados con ambas manos. La discusión parecía interminable, hasta que en un pequeño susurro se escuchó un "Es positivo" en la sala.

Ambos volteamos hacia ella tan rápido que pensé que se nos dislocaría el cuello por la velocidad. -¿Que ha dicho?- preguntó Choromatsu-nissan, yo me quede con la boca abierta, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Lo que digo, es que Ichimatsu-san está por cumplir la cuarta semana de embarazo. En pocas palabras va a tener un bebé. ¡Felicitaciones!- La doctora se levantó y me dio un abrazo, luego se acercó a Choromatsu e hizo lo mismo. Choro rápidamente le explicó que él no era el padre. Y la doctora dijo que entonces debíamos darle la buena noticia pronto. La boca abierta y sonriente de Jyushi se hizo presente en mis pensamientos. El padre merecía saber la noticia pronto, Jyushi tenía que saberlo, Jyushi era el padre de nuestro bebé.

Salí corriendo del hospital, tenía que decírselo.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡ICHIMATSU!- Choromatsu-nissan gritaba, pero no me importó, tenía que decírselo. Debía decírselo a Jyushimatsu.

Corrí calle por calle, pase por el barrio comercial, por el centro de convenciones donde Totoko-chan daba sus conciertos cuando era idol, por el puesto de oden de Chibita, estaba por llegar al Sutabaa pero entonces el mundo dio vueltas. Oh no, allí estaban de nuevo esos mareos, tome mi estómago y me apoyé junto a un poste de luz.

-¿Ichimatsu-nissan?- escuche a mis espaldas, voltee lentamente y vi a Todomatsu con su mandil del Sutabaa y su rostro preocupado, estire mi brazo hacia él y todo se puso oscuro de repente.

….

-No, no, no my burazas. Pelear solo rompe el amor y la hermandad de nuestros corazones.- Karamatsu-nissan seguía hablando de eso desde que había llegado. Al principio nos pareció que había sido un lindo gesto hacer que nos amistáramos, pero ahora llegaba a ser doloroso, no solo lo que decía, sino también sus exagerados movimientos y su ropa que decía: más que un hermano eres un buraza*.

-Oe Karamatsu, enserio me empieza a doler el cuerpo.-Osomatsu se retorcía en el piso como si el dolor físico fuese real. -¡Akatsuka-sensei, por favor detén esta tortura!-

¡Nissan! ¡No mueras!- Me aferre a su pecho y oculte una carcajada, la cara de Kusomatsu preocupado era demasiado graciosa.

¿Porque daño todo lo que amo? ¿Porque Dios me maldijo con este perfect style que solo hiere a mis hermanos?.- Karamatsu parecía que iba a llorar y golpeaba su pecho como un culpable.- I guilty!

Osomatsu-nissan y yo intentábamos acallar nuestras burlas cuando la puerta abriéndose sonó.

Estamos en casa.- Era la voz de Choromatsu-nissan. Y si Choromatsu estaba en casa mi Ichi también. Baje corriendo hacia la puerta mientras gritaba: Hustle Hustle, Muscle Muscle. Mi Ichi! Mi Ichi!

Pero cuando llegué al primer piso no me gustó lo que vi.

…..

Luego de desmayarme Totty me llevó dentro del Sutabaa y me dio un poco de chocolate caliente para que me subiera la temperatura. Eso y que aún no había desayunado. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Choromatsu-nissan quien al parecer me había venido persiguiendo para detenerme pues la doctora no quería que me excediera en esfuerzo físico debido a mi estado.

Totty en ese momento nos miró de forma extraña y preguntó qué ha que nos referíamos. Y entonces no quedó otra opción más que decirles sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Luego de eso ambos pasaron a llamarme la atención reiteradas veces. Totty sobretodo hablaba de lo descuidado que había sido, no se refería al esfuerzo físico, sino a que Jyushimatsu y yo debíamos habernos protegido, que era obvio que eso iba a pasar si es que andábamos cual conejos y que todo el mundo sabía que desde hacía un tiempo, uno de cada tres hombres podía engendrar.

Ese último dato me hizo pensar por un momento, uno de cada tres. Pero la idea de se perdió en mi mente cuando Choromatsu-nissan y Todomatsu me tomaron uno de cada brazo y me ayudaron a levantarme. -Vamos a casa.- dijo Choromatsu. Los vi a ambos y ellos sonrieron. -Tienes que decírselo a Jyushimatsu-nissan- dijo Totty y me guiño el ojo.

Cuando Jyushimatsu me vio entrar su cara se desfiguró y su mirada se ensombreció, por un momento me pregunté qué era lo que sucedía y luego de unos segundos de pensarlo lo entendí. Si Jyushimatsu estaba obsesionado con algo era con mi seguridad. Entonces si me veía llegar después de horas, pálido y siendo cargado por dos de mis hermanos sin poder mantenerme en pie, era más que obvio que pensara que algo malo había pasado conmigo. Cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Pude ver como Jyushi sacaba su bate y lo empezaba a levantar con su sonrisa sádica, lo más probable es que pensara que Totty y Choromatsu estaban abiertos implicados de alguna forma. No podía permitirlo. -Jyushimatsu!- Me lancé hacia su cuello y empecé a acariciarle el mentón y el cabello.- Calmate, calmate, todo está bien. Yo estoy bien y tú también.

Él me miraba atento y con su lengua afuera como si fuera un perrito. -Ichi pero estas lastimado. ¿Quien te hizo esto?- Aunque más tranquilo igual parecía enojado y hacia pucheros mientras hablaba. Me levanto en sus brazos y dejo un beso en mi frente. Cuando Totty dijo: Bueno Jyushimatsu-nissan si alguien tiene la culpa creo que eres tu. Jeje.

¡Totty! Yo no le hice nada a mi Ichi.- dijo fastidiado, a veces Todomatsu no sabía cuando era un buen momento para callar.- ¿Ichi?- vi su cara y su gran sonrisa se había esfumado- ¿Acaso te hice algo malo?-

Sus ojos habían dejado de estar desorbitados y ahora me veían fijamente.

No es eso. Tu nunca me harías nada malo.- estire mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla. - Pero si tienes la culpa, de algo muy bueno.

Sus ojos se volvieron grandes y supe que no entendía. Me toque el vientre instintivamente e imaginé que aquel pequeño ser que esperaba algún día con suerte tendría esas mismas lindas expresiones que tenía Jyushi.

Vamos a tener un bebé.- Las palabras salieron con mi tono natural y luego no pude evitar reír un poco.

¿Vamos a tener un bebé gatito?- preguntó él con inocencia.

No, este será real.- Puso su cabeza hacia un lado y supe que sería difícil explicarle qué era lo que pasaba en realidad.

¡Entonces los gatitos de antes no eran reales!- La cara de Jyushimatsu era inigualable, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo de sus cuencas y me miraba desconcertado.

No Jyushimatsu-nissan, Ichimatsu se refiere a que van a tener un bebé humano de ustedes.- Totty le explicaba a Jyushi intentando hacerlo entender, mientras este solo lo observaba con su sonrisa de siempre.

Debo estar entendiendo mal.- empezó a decir Osomatsu mientras rascaba su nariz.- Porque creo que Totty intenta decir que Nekomatsu está embarazado. Pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

De hecho es muy posible, pero no me sorprende que no lo sepas.- contestó Choromatsu ante la pregunta del sixtillizo mayor.

¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que Jyushimatsu va ha ser papá antes que yo que soy el mayor?- Osomatsu se levantó de la mesa totalmente indignado.- ¡Si alguien merece tener bebés somos Mami Choro y yo!

Hey! ¿A quien le dices Mami Choro? y ¿quién te ha dicho si yo puedo o no tener hijos?, para empezar.- Choromatsu-nissan se sonrojo y como siempre empezó a hacer escandalo. Osomatsu sin ninguna vergüenza lo abrazó por detrás y empezó a intentar meterle mano, además que le susurraba unas cosas sobre que en la mañana no habían tenido su momento especial y que no podían saber si era fértil o no, si aún no lo habían intentado lo suficiente.

-My little Jyushimatsu, lo que nuestro Kittymatsu…-

-No le digas así a mi lchi- Lo cortó Jyushi por un instante.

-Lo que Ichimatsu intenta decirte es que su amour y su passion han conseguido que el milagro de la vida se haga posible.- Karamatsu acomodó sus lentes e intentó hacer una pose cool.

¿Amur y pachion?- Repitió Jyushimatsu aún más confundido, definitivamente Kusomatsu sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-Vamos a tener un bebé, tuyo y mío. Estoy embarazado de ti. Este sobre lo dice aparentemente estoy en la tercera semana. -En ese momento le entregué el sobre con los resultados.- Vamos a ser padres.- Moría de ganas de abrazar a Jyushi, pero esa nunca a sido mi forma de ser.

Entonces...voy a ser papá.- Jyushi sonrió como siempre y me alzó en brazos y empezó a besarme.- La cigüeña va a venir y nos va ha dejar un bebé. Voy a ser papá. Voy a ser papá.

Oe Jyushimatsu, tu hermano mayor quiere felicitarte.- Jyushimatsu me bajo, Osomatsu tenía un rostro alegre pero vengativo. Tomó a Jyushi de los hombros le empezó a hacer una llave mientras le decía que estaba muy feliz de que se le hubiera adelantado. Así éramos solo seguía repitiendo que iba a ser papá con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego Karamatsu pasó a abrazarlo y Oso vino hacia mi me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego exclamó: -Es hora de celebrar, saquen las cervezas y llamemos a Chibita para que comamos orden.-

-Ichimatsu no puede tomar.- Le cortó Choromatsu.

-¿Que? ¿Como que no?- Dijo el mayor de los seis destapando una botella.

-Esta embarazado, no puede. Y de hecho debe tener muchos cuidados. Es un embarazo difícil porque de por sí Ichimatsu no tiene una vida muy sana, así que debemos ser cuidadosos.-Choromatsu siguió hablando de los distintos cuidados, hasta que la voz de Oso lo cortó diciendo:- Mami Choro ha hablado, así que Ichi brindará con jugo.- alzó su lata de cerveza. Choromatsu replicó el que lo cortaran pero también alzó su vaso y todos brindamos.- ¡Por los nuevos padres!-

Era el inicio de una nueva etapa en nuestra vida. Jyushi me sonrió y luego me besó. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, sus labios me decían que me amaba y eso era todo lo que tenía que saber. Nada podía salir mal.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del océano en un lujoso hotel estadounidense un hombre de edad madura sentado en su cama solo en interiores veía el teléfono mientras se preguntaba por qué sus seis ninis no lo habían llamado para saludarlo por el día del padre. Tomo su mentón y pensó que si ellos no iban a él, él tendría que ir hacia ellos.

 **…** **.**

Bueno, como verán ese fue el capítulo de la semana. Agregué al final lo del día del padre porque leí el capítulo 13 del manga y me encantó, y además el día del padre fue el domingo en México y también aquí en Perú. Lo del polo de Karamatsu lo saqué de un meme que seguro lo han visto.

Finalmente, espero que les haya gustado y nose, creo que lo sentí un poco largo, así que espero que no les haya aburrido; además que se narró desde diferentes voces este capítulo así que espero que no hayan habido confusiones.

Como siempre, te gusto? no te gusto? Todo eso y más (?) puedes decírmelo dejándome un precioso review, si lo haces te vas a ganar un lugar en mi corazón y sino igual mil gracias por leerlo. Y también pueden decirme si les pareció muy largo y si prefieren que escriba caps más cortos, o si te confundiste por el tipo de narración; todas esas cosas me son súper útiles para mejorar esta historia.

Cuídense mucho y un abrazo para todas y todos.

PD: En el próximo cap. habrá una escena lemon. Yei! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola queridos amigos y amigas. Sorry por la larga ausencia. He estado en dos semanas de exámenes finales (y mañana aún tengo que entregar un trabajo T.T) y no he tenido tiempo para nada. Enserio lamento dejarles sin fin como veinte días. Para recompensarlos voy a subir otro cap en la semana. Espero que les guste como va esta historia y que se diviertan leyendolo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Las advertencias de siempre:

Advertencias:

Incesto, así que si no te gusta, es hora de que salgas de aquí my dear friend.

Lenguaje grosero en ciertas ocasiones.

Lemon tal vez en un futuro no tan lejano o cercano (?).

Y lo más importante, Mpreg. Si no sabes qué es, pues te lo digo: Van a haber hombres embarazados. Si no te gusta adiós mi querida o querido amigo. Nos veremos en otro fandom.

Una cosa más, he intentado revisarlo todas las veces posibles para que no hayan faltas horrográficas, pero si se me escapó algo pido disculpas desde ya.

Y disfruten

...

Esas manos se aferraban a su trasero mientras él gemía. Le encantaba esas tardes cuando la casa se quedaba completamente sola y podía probar algo de ese placer prohibido que era disfrutar del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Bruscamente cambiamos de posición, mi espalda daba contra el futon y el vaivén de caderas aumentó con rapidez. Sentía como su miembro salía y entraba en mi cuerpo tocando cada una de las fibras sensibles de mi ser. Me aferre con fuerza a su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Su boca devoraba a besos mis pezones y sus jadeos me daban escalofríos. Tome su cabeza y lo obligue a besarme, nuestras lenguas estaban enredadas y la saliva escapando de nuestros labios. Tomó mi miembro necesitado y empezó a masturbarlo, se sentía delicioso y no pude evitar contraerme. Él lo sintió también, se sonrojó y continuó moviendo su mano. Estaba muy cerca del final.

Arremetió de nuevo dentro de mí y no pude evitar gemir su nombre: -¡Karamatsu-nissan ahh!-

Y entonces el teléfono sonó. Kusomatsu se detuvo y yo no podía creerlo. El teléfono volvió a sonar y cuando sentí que empezaba a salir de mi lo sostuve del brazo.

-No puedes. No ah! ahora.-

-My little Totty, podría ser importante.- Su voz había salido ronca por la excitación, sin embargo mi nissan se acercó a mí y se dispuso a darme un beso antes de irse, pero estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a dejar. Lo tomé con fuerza entre mis brazos y mis piernas y volví a mover la cadera, él aguantó un gemido y yo le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja. El tomó mi cadera con sus manos y continuó embistiéndome, el teléfono y el mundo entero podía joderse, hace mucho que no estaba con Karamatsu y nada me iba a detener.

Seguimos así por varios minutos, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose a un mismo ritmo mientras el timbre del teléfono no se detenía por ningún motivo.

Si seguíamos así nos íbamos a correr al mismo tiempo, lo abracé a mí, quería sentirlo dentro. Bastaron dos embestidas más para que yo me viniera ensuciando nuestros vientres y seguidamente sentí su semen llenándome, una sensación cálida me embargó una que solo sentía con Karamatsu.

Luego de eso él se fue directo al baño y yo me quede en el futon pensando, mi relación con Karamatsu-nissan era distinta a la que los otros tenían entre ellos. A pesar de que todos sospecharan que él segundo hijo de la familia y yo estábamos juntos, nada era oficial. Yo había aceptado estar con él solo si nuestra relación era abierta, pues no quería ataduras por el momento. Contrario a Osomatsu-nissan, quien luego de haber probado el culo de Choromatsu-nissan, se había olvidado de todos los demás. Yo creía que aún estábamos muy jóvenes como para sentar cabeza y pensaba que en algún momento íbamos a querer una novia o una pareja de verdad, al fin y al cabo el incesto es mal visto y yo quería una vida normal. Sin embargo cada día me arrepentía más de esa decisión. Por suerte aún tenía tiempo para pensar, porque diferente a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, nosotros no teníamos que cargar con ninguna responsabilidad.

El timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar y tape mi rostro por completo, quería dormir y dejar de pensar.

Choromatsu Pov.

Ha pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos que Ichimatsu está embarazado. Yo me encuentro muy feliz por ellos, me parece un momento excelente el que están compartiendo. Sin embargo a pesar de toda esta felicidad hasta el momento ... ÉL Y JYUSHIMATSU SE SIGUEN COMPORTANDO COMO DOS NIÑOS QUE JUEGAN A LA CASITA, ¡QUE ES LO QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA NINIS OCIOSOS DE MIERDA!

Ok... no tanto así. Pero cuando estaban juntos nunca hacían nada. Sobre todo Ichimatsu, se que es algo que no esperaba, pero vamos, él va ha ser madre y se oculta a la hora de su chequeo. Sigue comportándose como un niño y ocultándose detrás de Jyushimatsu cada vez que tiene que tomar sus vitaminas. Y solo hace lo que tienen que hacer cuando yo se lo digo.

Yo soy el que se preocupa por su embarazo, debido a que la despreocupada vida que tenemos ha permitido que él constantemente se salte las comidas y se dedique a comer botanas de pescado y otros dulces y postres. Además de que el poco ejercicio que hace le ha provocado una subida de peso, no considerable, pero sí lo suficientemente dañina como para darle problemas en su embarazo. Por otro lado por absurdo que suene, luego de su examen de sangre la doctora nos dijo que si es cierto que esta subido de peso, eso no significa que esté bien alimentado, que la falta de hierro le había provocado anemia y que tenían que contrarrestarla por el bien del bebé. Eso y otros temas más como que fumaba y tomaba frecuentemente eran problemas en los que nunca nos habíamos detenido a pensar, ya que nadie se esperaba que alguno de nosotros quedara embarazado. Pero bueno, eso había pasado y ya no se podía dar marcha atrás.

Pero porque era yo el que tenía que encargarme de comprar sus pastillas, de preparar sus dietas, el que me digan Mami Choro, apodo que rechazo, no quiere decir que sea su verdadera madre, ninis de mierda. Si alguien tenía un poco de seriedad era Jyushimatsu. Cooperaba bastante y ayudaba a Ichimatsu a bañarse, le hacía tomar la medicina y también comer sus alimentos. Además que había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo como entrenador de baseball para cubrir algunos gastos para los cuales el dinero de nuestros padres no alcanzaba. Sin embargo Ichimatsu muchas veces le había dicho que renunciara o que no se esforzara demasiado debido a que no quería sentirse como una carga, por lo que Jyushi le decía siempre que el trabajo era divertido porque le servía de entrenamiento diario, para no perder el ritmo.

En ese momento pasé por una tienda de ropa para bebés. Me detuve un momento perdido en mis pensamientos viendo cuántas cosas habían en ese lugar… no podía creerlo.

Dos de mis hermanos iban a ser padres, por imposible que sonara. Desde que nos enteramos, todos los días eran de una mezcla entre felicidad y preocupación. Aún pensábamos como se lo íbamos a decir a nuestros padres. Sobre todo desde que hace tres semanas las llamadas anunciando su llegada se habían vuelto una verdad inevitable. Pero luego esa sensación pasaba cuando intentábamos imaginar el rostro del o la bebé. Osomatsu incluso había planteado la idea de que fueran sixtillizos y aunque al principio nos pareció gracioso, luego entramos en pánico al pensarlo como una posibilidad.

Un bebé o una bebé. Definitivamente era un regalo.

Mientras veía unos pequeños zapatitos y un enterizo de color rojo no pude evitar imaginarme por un segundo cómo serían las cosas si tuviera un bebé con Osomatsu. No pude evitar sonrojarme e imaginar a un pequeño niño jugando al mahjong con Osomatsu o una niña con un traje de nya-chan, tan kawaii y bella con la peluca color rosa. Sujete mi vientre intentando imaginar cómo se sentirían el pequeño cuerpito de un ser dentro de mí y cuando abrí mis ojos. Vi cómo unas mujeres me miraban desde dentro de la tienda. Unas estaban sorprendidas, pero la mayoría reía mirándome. Evite pensar en lo ridículo que luciría parado frente a una tienda con mi cara de idiota y salí corriendo a casa. Definitivamente no estaba listo para tener un bebé, ni siquiera sabía si tenía las condiciones necesarias. Además probablemente Osomatsu no iba a querer tener uno. Esa idea hizo que mi corazón se estrujara, pero preferí seguir corriendo a casa. Ya teníamos mucho con un bebé.

Cuando llegué a casa un fuerte olor a desinfectante inundaba la casa. Eso me hizo recordar algo que hacíamos cuando Oso y yo recién habíamos empezado a salir. Me sonrojé al recordarlo y es que al principio cuando nadie sabía que estábamos juntos, inundábamos la casa con desinfectante para evitar que los demás notaran cuando habíamos tenido… cuando teníamos ... eso.

Hoy en día el olor a desinfectante solo reafirmaba que la habitación había sido usada con ese propósito. Me acerqué al teléfono para ver si alguien había dejado un mensaje y mi rostro se ensombreció cuando noté los más de sesenta mensajes en el buzón de voz, pero más que el número de mensajes lo que me asustó era el remitente. Entré al comedor rápidamente y allí estaban, Karamatsu sentado en el kotatsu y Todomatsu echado con su iPhone en las manos.

-¡Es que acaso no han escuchado el teléfono! ¡Par de ninis pervertidos! - me sentía enojado, estos tarados habían estado todo el día en casa follando y no habían tenido la mínima dignidad de levantar el teléfono.

Choromatsu-nissan, no nos digas así. Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo. Y si no contestamos fue porque no sabíamos que responderle a papá.- Luego de decir eso Totty siguió viendo su celular ignorando todo.

Lo siento buraza, pero my little Totty tiene razón. Aún no hemos hablado con Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu para saber qué es lo que ellos quieren decirle a nuestros padres y tampoco sabes qué pensarán ellos.-

Un silencio general se formó en la habitación, era cierto. Nadie sabía qué era lo que los futuros padres habían decidido decirle a nuestros progenitores sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Ya había sido para ellos un golpe muy fuerte enterarse sobre el tipo de relaciones que mantenían sus hijos, y el saber que un bebé venía en camino, fruto de ese tipo de relación, probablemente sería aún más chocante para ellos.

El silencio se rompió cuando la voz de Osomatsu se escuchó en el primer piso de la casa. Choromatsu volteó y salió a buscarlo. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la planta inferior su alma salió de su cuerpo, al ver que detrás de su hermano mayor venían también sus padres. Matsuzo y Matsuyo caminaban tras el mayor de los sixtillizos con un par de rostros estresados.

-Oka-san, Oto-san, que sorpresa.- Choromatsu se encontraba temblando mientras veía a Osomatsu buscando una respuesta a la pregunta: ¿QUE HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ?

-Nada de sorpresa ninis.- Matsuyo dejó su bolso en el piso y se acercó al sexto y al segundo que recién bajaban las escaleras.

-Oka-san, que gusto verte.- Dijo Todomatsu con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si te da tanto gusto podrían haber contestado el teléfono.- Su madre los miraba de forma rigurosa.- Osomatsu nos dijo que han estado en casa todo el día.

-Te ... teníamos cosas que hacer y no lo escuchamos, Mother.- Karamatsu estaba un tanto sonrojado recordando lo pasado hacía menos de una hora en la habitación.

Si, esto … nosotros. -tartamudeo Todomatsu sonrojado.

-No necesito explicaciones mayores.- El rostro de la mujer se tranquilizó y luego agregó.- Pero los castigaré, si aún no me dan el abrazo correspondiente.- Luego pasó a abrazar a sus hijos con una sonrisa.

Oka-san!- grito Totty mientras la abrazaba. -My mom!- Dijo el segundo hermano, repitiendo la misma acción.

Al otro lado de la habitación Choromatsu le susurraba en el oído al de polera roja.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Como los encontraste?.-

-No lo sé estaba de regreso del pachinko cuando ellos me tomaron por la espalda, creí que eran unos criminales que pensaban que había ganado algo cuando me di cuenta que eran nuestros padres.- El mayor de los sixtillizos susurraba a su hermano mirando a su progenitor sin saber qué hacer. Obviamente venían a saber el por que desde hacía un mes se habían vuelto tan distantes. Lo peor era que Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu habían salido en la mañana y no había forma de comunicarse con ellos sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Ellos habían ido a visitar a la doctora pues el cuarto de los hermanos ya estaba por cumplir dos meses y era necesario el chequeo de rutina. Y viendo el reloj lo más probable era que llegaran en cualquier momento.

Chicos.- Cuando su padre hablo ambos voltearon nerviosos por lo que les fuera a decir.-

Si, Oto-san.- Respondió Osomatsu rascando su nariz con nerviosismo.-

¿Donde estan Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu?- Preguntó el hombre buscando con la mirada a los mencionados por toda la habitación.

Esto… Verás, lo que pasa es que…- Choromatsu tartamudeaba, cuando la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.-

Cierto, ¿donde estan? Hace un mes que no hablamos con ellos, ni siquiera por teléfono.- La mujer estaba sentada en el kotatsu tomando té que Todomatsu le había servido. Y era cierto, Jyushi e Ichi no habían contestado las llamadas de sus padres, Jyushi por miedo a que por la emoción terminara contándoles lo que había pasado e Ichi porque había leído un estupido artículo donde decía que las madres podían saber cuando sus hijas (o en este especial caso hijos) estaban esperando un bebé y no quería que su madre se enterara aún.

Jajaja -Osomatsu soltó una carcajada para relajar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando en ese silencio y entonces dijo.- Nos preocuparemos por ellos cuando vengan, por ahora hay que abrir el sake que teníamos guardado para celebrar. ¿No es así Choro?. - El tercer hermano lo vio y luego le siguió la corriente.

-Por supuesto Osomatsu-nissan, no todo los días los tenemos con nosotros, además seguro que tienen mil cosas que contarnos de su viaje.- Se acercó a una repisa y sacó una botella junto con un par de vasos.

-No se porque siento que me ocultan algo ninis.- Dijo Matsuyo, pero siguió bebiendo té.

-Mami, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de tus babys?- Karamatsu le guiño el ojo a lo que todos respondieron con una cara de asco y siguieron con lo que hacían. Pero entonces pasó lo que todos deseaban que no pasara. Cuando todos ya estaban a la mesa la puerta se abrió de un golpe y como una rafaga de viento entró Jyushimatsu saltando y gritando.

-¡EL BEBÉ ESTÁ BIEN! ¡EL BEBÉ ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LA DOCTORA DICE QUE ICHI ES UNA BUENA MAMI!- Su sonrisa exagerada y sus ojos desorbitados desaparecieron por una cara sorprendida cuando vio que no solo sus hermanos se encontraban en la habitación.

-¿Mami?- preguntó el señor Matsuno y tanto él como su esposa le dirigieron su atención al matsu de la polera amarilla quien tenía cerrada su enorme boca y mezclaba en su cabeza todas las palabras que conocía intentando responder.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Jyushi?- dijo Ichimatsu apareciendo también por la puerta. Por lo visto se habia quedado atras conociendo lo rápido que corría Jyushimatsu. Cuando el amante de los gatos vió la situación palideció.

Ichimatsu, ¿A que bebé se refiere Jyushimatsu?- preguntó la señora Matsuno mirándolo seriamente. Ichimatsu la miró sin saber qué hacer, abrió para intentar responder alguna cosa y entonces el mundo se volvió color negro como ya había pasado anteriores veces.

Un golpe contra el piso y el grito de todos cubrió la escena.

...

Ok, ese fue el cap. Intente poner el pov. pero creo que no soy buena en eso. Voy ha leer más fics con pov. para practicar.

Como les dije antes una vez más lamento dejarlos tanto tiempo sin fic, les dejo cap el miércoles o jueves como recompensa. Sorry por el mal lemon, hace mucho que no escribo algo así. Si quieren más escenas así díganme xD

Y como siempre termino diciendo: te gusto? no te gusto? para qué escribes? Todo eso y más (?) puedes decírmelo dejándome un precioso review, si lo haces te vas a ganar un lugar en mi corazón, sino igual mil gracias por leerlo.

Un beso para todxs y ahora que estoy de vacaciones no voy ha dejarlos sin fic =)


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow friends!

Si, se que prometí subir un cap la semana pasada. Pero he estado haciendo mil cosas, se que estoy de vacaciones, pero salgo mucho y estoy leyendo unas cosas que había dejado atrasadas. Además se me vino otra idea para un fic y bueno, me puse a escribir. Pero no se preocupen. Pienso terminar este antes de emprender otra aventura (?).

Debo agradecerles mucho sus reviews, me rio mucho leyéndolos y me animan a seguir. También gracias a la gente de face que comenta los caps en los post que hago. Todos tienen un espacio en mi corazón.

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sino a Akatsuka-sensei

Ya no subo las advertencias, por que creo que si llegaron hasta aquí ya deben saber de que se trata ;)

Ahora si, disfruten del capítulo.

...

El silencio ensordecía a todos los presentes, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y el choque de miradas ocasionaba chispas en el aire.

Ichimatsu estaba arriba con Todomatsu, pues luego de su desmayo cayó dormido y aún nadie le había dicho que bajara.

El silencio se rompió cuando el padre de todos hablo.

-Quiero que me cuenten que paso. La verdad.- Un tono neutro salió de sus labios y todos se tensaron.

Padre, verás…-empezó a decir Choromatsu.- lo que pasó no fue … bueno…

Choromatsu, deja que Jyushimatsu explique lo que pasó. Creo que él ha tenido un papel protagónico en esta situación. ¿O me equivoco?- Matsuyo había detenido a Choromatsu mientras este vagamente intentaba explicar la situación. Se quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza. Osomatsu puso un brazo en su hombro como señal de apoyo.

Jyushimatsu se tensó al escuchar su nombre, su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea y sus ojos los veían concentrado.

¿Jyushimatsu?- dijo el señor Matsuno.

¡Sí!- respondió el de amarillo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

¿Prometes decir la verdad y solo la verdad?- el tono serio del padre de los seis marcaba una enorme diferencia entre su voz y la del quinto hijo.

¡Sí! -respondió el aludido con el mismo entusiasmo.

¿Ichimatsu está embarazado?- Sus ojos se clavaron en los desorbitados ojos del muchacho.

Sí.- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos Jyushimatsu con la cabeza gacha y mucho más bajo que las veces anteriores.

¿Es tuyo ese bebé?- Todo quedó en silencio y las miradas se centraron en el chico de la eterna sonrisa, la cual en ese momento había desaparecido.

Pov. Ichi

Este sueño ya lo había tenido, ¿o es que acaso era un recuerdo? No, más bien algo que se perdió entre mis recuerdos.

Un empujón me lanzó al piso. Una patada en el estómago y luego otra. Las lágrimas se me salían de los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

¿La gatita quiere llorar?- Unos estúpidos se burlaban y claro cómo eran tres contra uno se sentían muy valientes. Sequé mis lágrimas con mi manga y luego los vi a los ojos, no iba a dejar que vieran mi debilidad.

-Parece que se quiere hacer valiente la basura esta.- una patada contra mi abdomen hizo que me hincara contra el suelo. Escupí un poco de sangre y sonreí. Ya sabía que era basura.

Ellos pensaban sus insultos me afectaban, pero solo me decían lo que ya sabía. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero desde que habíamos llegado a preparatoria todo había cambiado.

A pesar de seguir siendo un grupo nuestras personalidades habían cambiado y habíamos conseguido otros amigos, todos menos yo. Los gatos se habían vuelto mis únicos amigos y ahora por haber defendido a uno de ellos de estos imbéciles, estos no dejaban de insultarme y golpearme.

Oye gatita basura, eras tan niña con tus animalitos, que seguro estás desesperado por pene. Pero sabes estás de suertudo, yo te haré el favor.- Dos de los tipos me tomaron de cada lado y su supuesto jefe empezó a bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Mis ojos se abrieron por el miedo, podía aguantar los golpes, pero esto era algo distinto. Cerré los ojos y luego se escucharon gritos y golpes. Sin embargo estaba intacto cuando abrí los ojos.

Los tres tipos estaban en el suelo con golpes y sangre en el rostro. Y detrás de ellos un rostro similar al mío con una mirada desorbitada y un bate cubierto de sangre.

¿Ichimatsu-nissan estás bien?- su voz se hizo oír en ese pasillo de la preparatoria.

Un poco asustado me levanté y me acerqué a mi hermano menor.

Estoy bien, Jyushimatsu.- cuando llegue a su lado me apoyé en su hombro, mi vientre dolía y mis mejillas también.

Nissan, porque nunca me dices estas cosas.- me tomo como si fuese una princesa y a pesar de que quería soltarme, el dolor me decía que siguiera en esa delicada forma. Y allí en sus brazos fue que me di cuenta que desde ese día, que había estado perdido en mis pensamientos, Jyushi siempre había cuidado de mí. Siempre sacaba la cara en nombre de ambos y cuando le habíamos contado a nuestros padres de nuestra relación él era el que había tomado la responsabilidad. Era mi momento de sacar cara por ambos y decir la verdad.

Después sentí como toda la oscuridad me guiaba a un camino y abrí los ojos. Intenté levantarme, pero Totty me volvió a acostar.

¿Todomatsu dónde están los demás?- El de rosa tomó un vaso con algo de té y me lo dio.

Todos están abajo. Papá y mamá te preguntaron si sabias algo sobre el bebé del que hablaba Jyushimatsu-nissan. Y pues, te desmayaste. -Totty estaba al lado del futon con un paño húmedo y un rostro preocupado. -Nuestros padres querían hablar con Jyushimatsu-nissan sobre lo del bebé.

En ese momento me levanté tambaleante y me acerque a la puerta. Totty intentó detenerme, pero tenía que estar presente. No iba a defraudar al amor de mi vida y a dejarlo solo en esa situación. Empecé a bajar las escaleras con dificultad, mi vientre dolía y el dolor de cabeza seguía.

Entonces escuché la voz de mi padre hablando con Jyushimatsu.

¿Ichimatsu está embarazado?

Sí- su voz no sonaba igual de enérgica que siempre y al llegar a la puerta pude ver su rostro preocupado y nervioso.

¿Es tuyo ese bebé?- otra pregunta se dejó oír y por un momento temí por lo que Jyushi podría decir. Y si lo negaba, y si se arrepentía de lo que pasaba. Claro, quien iba a querer tantas responsabilidades por un pedazo de basura.

Jyushimatsu levantó la cabeza y con voz clara dijo.- Sí, es mi bebé. Mío y de Ichi. Y él es a quien amo.- Me quedé impresionado con lo dicho. Él una vez más había arriesgado todo por los dos.

Entré a la habitación y vi su rostro serio, sus pupilas concentradas y su boca hecha una línea. Mis hermanos y padres lucían asombrados, nunca lo había visto tan serio, pero yo sabía que él era así cuando algo realmente le importaba y mi corazón latía a mil por hora al saber que eso importante en su vida era yo.

Me senté a su lado y tomé con fuerza su mano por debajo del kotatsu. - Lo que Jyushimatsu dice es verdad. Él y yo vamos a ser padres.- Dije y me sonroje hasta las orejas. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de cagarme en la mesa por la presión. Iba a morir. Lo siento Jyushi, nunca verías a tu bebé porque la tensión iba a matarme. Intenté calmar mi respiración pero era imposible. En ese momento nuestra madre se levantó de su asiento. Temí por lo que fuera a pasar.

Fin Pov. Ichi

Matsuyo se levantó de donde estaba sentada y caminó despacio hasta el cuarto y quinto hijo.

-Ninis saben que debieron protegerse, ¿verdad?- ambos muchachos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que algo como eso les fuera a pasar.- ¿Y que un bebé significa mucha responsabilidad?- asentimos sonrojados.

¿Y que debieron decirle a su madre que iba a ser abuela antes que nada?- Ambos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a su madre que los veía con ternura y una sonrisa cariñosa.- Mis ninis, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Supongo que debe ser muy difícil aceptar que van a tener un bebé a esta edad y más recordando lo desorganizados e inmaduros que son.- los abrazó y les dió un beso en la frente a cada uno. Luego volteó rápidamente y de su bolso sacó una tira de condones y lubricante y gritó a sus otros hijos.- ¡Eso no significa que ustedes van a venirnos con sorpresitas también!-los otros cuatro pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Luego de todo eso los seis abrazaron a la mujer. Ella correspondió el abrazo y puso una mano sobre el vientre de Ichimatsu, una muy pequeña hinchazón se notaba, pero era suficiente para que Matsuyo celebrara.

Yo no sé si estoy de acuerdo.- en medio de toda la felicidad, la voz de Matsuzo Matsuno se escuchó en medio de la sala.- Es decir chicos, ustedes no tienen un empleo fijo, ni una casa adecuada para un bebé y su vida no ha sido nada organizada. Vamos chicos, ni siquiera pudieron cuidar a ese gato, el naranja. Huyó y luego tuvieron que buscarlo por toda la ciudad. Hijos, los amo. Y por eso no sé si están listos para esto.- Su rostro era serio y triste a la vez. Se veía que deseaba lo mejor para ambos, por más que lo que lo que les estuviera pidiendo sonara tan cruel y egoista.

¿Qué le estás diciendo a mis niños?- Matsuyo había volteado hecha una furia.

¿Yo? Tu porque los animas en algo para lo que sabes no están listos.- Una respuesta igual de fuerte dio el padre de los sextillizos ante el grito de su mujer.

Tu y yo teníamos menos que ellos cuando nos casamos. Y aún peor cuando nos enteramos que íbamos a tener seis hijos. ¿Y eso nos detuvo? Claro que no.- La mujer de cabellos canos levantaba sus brazos para enfatizar sus vivencias.

¡Pero nosotros no éramos hermanos! ¿Qué le dirán a ese niño?- Los seis odiaban oír discutir a sus padres y cada palabra que decian se iba marcando en la mente de los seis muchachos. Ya habían oído antes, todos los problemas que les traería ser hermanos, pero el recordatorio aún dolía con la misma intensidad. Ichimatsu sintió su corazón estrujarse y unas frías y saladas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos...

-Que lo amamos. Le diremos que lo amamos.- La entrecortada voz del matsu de polera morada se hizo escuchar. Jyushimatsu se apresuró en abrazarlo y con sus mangas empezó a secar esas lágrimas. Sus padres habían parado de discutir y los observaban.

-Ichi tiene razón. Nuestro bebé recibirá todo el amor del mundo, como ustedes nos lo dieron a nosotros.- Jyushimatsu dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de su nissan.

Será un niño muy guapo.- Dijo Todomatsu poniéndose cerca de los futuros padres.

Y tendrá un perfect style, igual que su uncle.- Todos los presentes pusieron una cara de dolor y asco ante lo dicho por Karamatsu, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Yo me encargaré de cuidarlo cuando quieras.- Choromatsu se veía muy emocionado y sonrojado. Además siempre tendrá buena comida caliente.

Pero sobre todo una familia muy grande y con mucho amor.- Osomatsu que estaba más cerca de Matsuzo, puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su padre. Mientras que con su otra mano rascaba su nariz.

Matsuzo no podía creer que aquellos muchachos tan decididos que veía junto a él, fueran aquellos pequeños bebés que había visto nacer uno luego del otro y que solo se quedaban dormidos cuando estaban tomados de las manos.

Matsuyo miró a su esposo con un gesto melancólico. El padre de esos seis muchachos aún podía recordar cuánto buscó el médico que él y su amada esposa desistieran de tenerlos a todos por lo riesgoso que era. Recordaba los mil y un trabajos que tuvo que buscar, las mil y una discusiones que tuvieron con familia y amigos. Aún en esa vieja mente pesaba lo difícil que fue encontrar una casa y una vida que les permitiera cuidar de los seis. Pero también estaban allí los recuerdos de cómo el apoyo que se habían dado el uno al otro a lo largo de esos años, les había dado una vida de la que nunca se arrepentirán. Su familia era su mayor alegría.

Ninguno de los dos había visto nunca a sus hijos con esa seriedad y decisión. Los seis habían crecido y parecía que por fin estaban dispuestos a tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.Y él no sabía si un bebé era lo que sus hijos necesitaban para madurar, pero sentía que si ellos estaban decididos y parecían ser felices; ni él, ni nadie podría decirles que no lo tuvieran.

-Chicos, no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Pero si ustedes ya lo han decidido no soy nadie para decirles que no lo tengan.- En ese momento los seis se lanzaron a abrazar a su padre, aunque este seguía hablando.- Pero no crean que es tan fácil, deben hacerse responsables. No crean que un bebé es un juego. Y tendrán que buscar un trabajo para pagar las necesidades del bebé. sobre todo Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu.- Matsuzo Matsuno continuó diciendo muchas cosas más con un tono que intentaba sonar severo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba. Matsuyo se unió a ese gran abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios. Y que se podía hacer si los sextillizos siempre habían sido los engreídos de ambos.

Tal vez un bebé era una carga muy difícil para Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu solos, pero por algo eran six same faces y si sus padres los apoyaban todo era posible.

...

Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Este cap ha tenido mil modificaciones, pero creo que quedo decente. Lo deje allí por que me gustó que este cap acabara de una forma feliz. Ya en los otros veremos el drama xD muajajaja.

Por cierto quería preguntarles. Había pensado en subir este fic a wattpad. ¿Creen que sea buena idea? También he intentado hacerle una caratula a esto, pero no dibujo nada. Así que voy ha esperar a que mi hermana salga de vacaciones por que ella es la artista de la familia x).

Finalmente y como siempre espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre ya saben que un review me hace muy feliz. Y si no pues igual el que lo hayan leído me llena de alegría. Un beso para todxs y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, pasó mucho tiempo. Pero me prometí subir un capitulo antes que acabara la semana y aún faltan unos minutos para que acabe, así que lo logré.

La verdad esta vez no tengo mucho que decir. Empecé a jugar Pokemón Go (si alguien tiene un Flareon déjenme decirles que los envidio demasiado). Agradecerles por sus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día y contarles que subí un yuri hard de Osoko x Choroko a wattpad, por si alguien gusta de leerlo mi cuenta es Male-chan Hidekaz.

Sin más preambulo, les dejo el capítulo.

...

Había pasado un mes y medio desde ese gran abrazo entre toda la familia. Y nuevamente había tensión en la mesa.

Matsuyo e Ichimatsu se veían a los ojos con seriedad, nadie se detenía a decir nada y la gente iba y venía en la casa de los Matsuno.

Desde la fecha mencionada todos habían tenido que tomar responsabilidades.

Choromatsu seguía encargado de la casa, porque si alguien no lo hacía caerían en la ruina. Todomatsu había tomado dos turnos en el Sutabaa. Karamatsu había empezado a ir al puesto de oden de Chibita, el cual sorpresivamente había estado muy gustoso de aceptarlo. Y milagrosamente Osomatsu Matsuno, el vago por excelencia, había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo en un combini como cajero.

Todo iba para mejor, excepto lo que ocurría en esa mesa.

-Ichimatsu Matsuno, esto no da para más. Me vas a obedecer.- Su madre lo veía seriamente. E Ichi tenía un rostro sombrío.

-Dijeron que me dejarían decidir. Creí que ya lo habían aceptado.- Su madre hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Creí que harías lo correcto. Pero no puedes seguir con esto.- Ichimatsu bajo la mirada, no quería aceptarlo pero cada vez más parecía que tendría que hacerlo.- Tu padre tenía razón-.

Las miradas volvieron a chocar e Ichimatsu volteo a la cara.

-Se acabó Ichimatsu Matsuno.- Su madre levantó su brazo junto con la cuchara que tenía en la mano.- Vas a comer. Vas a comer o te castigaré como cuando estabas en la escuela.

Desde que sus padres habían regresado, Matsuyo obligaba a Ichimatsu todos los días a comer lo necesario y a tomar sus medicinas.

-No lo haré, no tengo hambre.-Ichimatsu tenía una mirada sombría, pero no era porque estuviera molesto, a pesar de estar en su catorceava semana de embarazo Ichimatsu aún seguía con náuseas. Esa mañana había estado vomitando y tenía el estómago totalmente fastidiado. Sin embargo, si era verdad que su condición de salud había mejorado formidablemente; el chequeo del día de hoy era importante y tenía que tenía que tomar la sopa pues sería lo único que lo sostendría en todo el día. Pues ese era un día especial. El día de su primera ecografía.

-No me importa si no tienes hambre, no has comido nada hoy y debes desayunar.- la mujer seguía con la cuchara en su mano y con la mirada firme.- Si no comes, te pondremos una sonda como dijo tu padre.-

A mala gana Ichimatsu le quitó la cuchara a su madre y la hundió al plato lleno de caldo que tenía frente a él. Empezó a comer lentamente ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

Detrás de él pasó Karamatsu dirigiéndose a su trabajo, seguido del doloroso de la familia, Todomatsu pasó también detrás suyo como un rayo corriendo hacia la puerta pero fue detenido, o mejor dicho tacleado, por su madre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Matsuyo cubría con su cuerpo la puerta, la mujer de edad avanzada estaba muy feliz de que sus hijos hubieran empezado a trabajar con mayor seriedad, sin embargo les había dicho a los seis que debían cuidarse o que sino no les dejaría estar juntos. Por lo tanto luego de una incómoda conversación sobre activos, pasivos y métodos anticonceptivos. Había sometido a Todomatsu y Choromatsu a una prueba para descartar que estuvieran embarazados y ese día también les entregarían los resultados.

Pov Todomatsu

Había intentado negarlo todo y huir del lugar desde que descubrí las intenciones de mi madre. Yo me cuidaba bien, no había problema. Mamá exageraba, era cierto que tenía dos parejas sexuales actualmente y que tenía una relación abierta con Karamatsu-nissan, pero siempre había tenido mucho cuidado con ambos. Atsushi siempre había sido muy cuidadoso y lo que pasaba entre nosotros no era ningún problema para nadie. Además, si estuviera embarazado creo que yo lo sabría antes que todos, es decir, era mi cuerpo, no el de mi madre, ni de mis hermanos.

Sin embargo a pesar de decirle a mamá que había tomado todas las precauciones, ahora me encontraba sentado al lado de ella esperando a que Choromatsu-nissan terminara de alistarse para poder irnos al hospital.

Jyushimatsu-nissan pasó al lado de ambos y se acercó a Ichimatsu-nissan, el de morado acababa de terminar de comer y se levantó para ir a dejar su plato a la cocina. Sin embargo Jyushimatsu-nissan lo sujeto de la cintura y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Dejó un beso en sus labios mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Ichimatsu se sonrojó y sonrió dentro del beso; era raro ver a Ichimatsu-nissan sonreír, pero cuando estaba con el de amarillo su aura cambiaba, parecía un chico bobamente enamorado. Jyushimatsu luego bajó su cabeza hacía el vientre de su pareja y levantó un poco la polera para besar ese vientre donde se alojaba su bebé. Era un día especial para ellos, pronto tendrían la primera foto de su bebé.

Era una escena hermosa que en cierta forma envidiaba y por otro lado aborrecía, o eso quería creer, porque no tendría ningún sentido pensar que yo quería encadenarme a una familia ahora. Es decir me parecía bueno que a mis hermanos les estuviera yendo tan bien y deseaba algún día tener algo de eso, una familia y amor verdadero. Pero rayos, es que no se daban cuenta lo difícil que iba a ser, como podían estar tan felices siempre.

Miré el reloj, quería ir de una vez al médico para que le dijeran que no pasaba nada y poder estar libre cuanto antes. Pero qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo Choromatsu que no bajaba.

Fin del Pov. Todomatsu

Pov. Choromatsu

Dentro de la ducha el agua corría sobre mí. Y un cuerpo conocido arremetía detrás mío. Una de las manos de Osomatsu se aferraban a mi vientre y la otra reposaba sobre mi hombro. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en el cerámico de la ducha.

-Te amo Choropajerovsky.- Osomatsu besaba mi cuello mientras embestía.

-Callate idiota…ngh.- Un gemido escapó de mis labios. Podía sentir como su miembro había golpeado un lugar especial en mi interior. Mi entrada estaba húmeda y nuestro vaivén causaba un sonido resbaloso y pegajoso. Una de sus manos fue hacia mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Tocaba la punta con sus dedos creando círculos y yo no podía evitar mojarlos con el pre-semen que escapaba de mí.

El agua tibia que lentamente caía de la ducha limpiaba a cada instante las pequeñas gotas de sudor que escurrían por mi espalda y llegaban hasta mis glúteos provocando una sensación de placer aún mayor. Movía mis caderas intentando aumentar el ritmo que habíamos adquirido. Osomatsu pareció entenderlo de inmediato y empezó a embestirme con más fuerza. Yo solo me mordía los labios intentando de que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca y mucho menos una petición por más placer. Pero el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos hacía que esas cosas fueran innecesarias. Sentí como Osomatsu salió por completo de mí y no pude evitar lanzar un quejido. Quería venirme y quería hacerlo de una vez.

Tranquilo Mi Choromatsu.-voltee un poco para verlo y tenía esa cara de creído que siempre ha tenido. Levanté un poco más mi trasero intentando decirle con gestos que se apurara porque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta y él dio una risotada. - Hoy voy a embarazarte.- Luego de eso metió su pene hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Mmh...Onii-chan!- Yo solo pude gritar por el placer de su intromisión y me vine sobre su mano y contra el cerámico de la ducha, mientras sentía como el tibio semen de mi hermano mayor me llenaba por dentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos y mientras recuperábamos el aliento Osomatsu salió de mí y me ayudó a terminar de bañarme mientras regaba besos por todo mi cuerpo. Cuello, pecho abdomen, glúteos e incluso pies. Mientras, yo sólo podía acariciar sus cabellos tan negros como los míos y pensar en esas palabras que Osomatsu había dicho antes de que nos corriéramos.

Embarazarte, Embarazar, Embarazo. Esa era la nueva obsesión del mayor de nosotros. Desde que papá y mamá habían aceptado lo de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu había empezado a hablar de lo maravilloso que sería tener un bebé y de lo aún mejor que sería tener más de uno para ganarle a Jyushimatsu. Aunque al principio yo solo me burlaba de lo que decía. Cada vez él iba tornando el tema más seriamente. Aunque pareciera imposible buscó un trabajo y con ayuda de los demás crearon una separación burda en la casa, logrando sacar tres pequeñas habitaciones. Además que, el de por si pervertido Osomatsu se había vuelto un fanático del sexo. Debo admitir que Osomatsu era un pervertido desde que éramos unos niños y veía a las chicas en bañador en la playa. Y que desde que empezamos a salir juntos el sexo ha sido una base bastante sólida en nuestra relación. Probablemente porque antes de nuestra primera vez, el sexo había sido una parte de la vida de la cual habíamos estado privados por mucho tiempo, ya fuera porque éramos unos jodidos ninis vírgenes o porque cuando nos dimos cuenta de la insana atracción que teníamos uno por el otro, me fue tan difícil aceptar lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Pero desde que habíamos empezado este tobogán de alegrías y tristezas juntos, nos acostábamos cuatro veces a la semana, sino más. Y podía jurar que no sabía de dónde sacábamos tiempo o dinero para darnos todo tipo de gustos, pero mágicamente las sorpresas y el romance siempre estaban a flor de piel. Pero desde que el imbécil de Osomatsu se había obsesionado con lo del bebé creo que lo hacíamos todos los días, y en ocasiones, más de una vez al día. Y yo estaba increíblemente cansado pero también demasiado feliz.

Salimos corriendo en toalla del baño directo al cuarto que nos habíamos preparado y como un par de locos empezamos a cambiarnos rápidamente. Me puse la camisa verde de a cuadros mientras él se colocaba la clásica polera roja que solía usar.

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.- Dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones y se disponía a subirse el cierre.

Yo me estaba acomodando el calzoncillo blanco cuando él se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme. Le seguí la corriente por unos minutos, pero antes de que la situación volviera a calentarse lo separé de mí.

-Vas a llegar tarde.- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, lo se.- volvió a besarme suavemente y luego se levantó.- Cuídate y suerte con los resultados de la prueba.- Mientras hablaba se ponía las zapatillas y tomaba un maletín que se encontraba en el suelo. Las pruebas de embarazo que vendían en las tiendas siempre nos daban negativo y aunque Osomatsu no quería demostrarlo sabía que en el fondo lo decepcionaba.- Ya no confió mucho en las pruebas que venden en la tienda, he visto que a veces dejan ciertas cosas uno o dos días más luego de perecer.- Continuó diciendo.- Tal vez el médico nos diga algo diferente. Si hay buenas noticias no dudes en llamarme. Nos vemos.- Luego de decir eso me dio un beso más e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió de nuestra habitación.

Cuando salió de la habitación me recosté sobre el futon y no pude evitar sonreír. Era una locura totalmente y por momentos pensaba en que era lo que iba a hacer si quedaba embarazado de verdad. Probablemente la casa se pondría patas arriba y mamá y papá se preguntarían dónde quedó el hombre recto que se suponía que era. Pero eso me importaba poco o nada. Si había algo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo en este momento era darle un bebé a Osomatsu. Así los siguientes nueve meses me arrepintiera por tener dolores en los pies y náuseas constantes, así mis amigos me vieran extraño por ir embarazado a los conciertos de Nya-chan y así tuviera que sufrir horas y horas en la sala de partos. Quería tener un bebé con mi hermano mayor.

Me levanté y terminé de alistarme. Estaba muy emocionado. Quería que el doctor nos dijera de una vez que estaba embarazado.

Fin del Pov. Choromatsu.

Cuando Choromatsu llegó a la planta baja vio como Ichimatsu, Totty y su madre lo veían de manera impaciente.

-Osomatsu acaba de irse al trabajo. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros o qué?- El reloj marcaba las diez y quince minutos. Su cita era en solo media hora. El tercer hijo sólo pudo pedir disculpas y los cuatro salieron lo más rápido que podían.

Por suerte o por destino el metro que los llevaría hasta el hospital estaba allí cuando llegaron a la estación y pudieron abordar sin ningún problema. El viaje fue sin ningún contratiempo y ni bien llegaron su madre a las apuradas se dirigió a la recepción, pues como si de niños se tratara, ella fue la que pidió los resultados. Les hizo entrega de sus sobre a cada uno y rápidamente subieron por el ascensor hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el consultorio de la doctora que los estaba tratando. Los dejó sentados allí y regresó al ascensor, pues tenía que llevar al cuarto hijo al piso donde se encontraba el consultorio del ecógrafo.

Ambos estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, pero inmersos en sus propios mundos. Todomatsu ansioso por ver ese gran negativo, que eliminará toda probabilidad de estar embarazado y pudiera seguir con su vida tal y como le gustaba, sin planes de sentar cabeza aún y con una gama de posibilidades para realizar. Mientras que Choromatsu a su lado no podía soportar las ganas y los nervios de abrir el sobre y poder darle una buena noticia a Osomatsu.

Cada vez los nervios y las ansias aumentaban, sus dedos se resbalaban sobre el papel hacia ese sello que cerraba el sobre con las respuestas que necesitaban. Lentamente sacaron los papeles dejando ver las letras impresas en ellos. La curiosidad había ganado, pero como dice el refrán, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Todomatsu vió un símbolo más junto a la palabra POSITIVO en mayúsculas. Y sintió como si un peso inhumano se asentara en su espalda y detuviera sus pies. Dos rostros se le vinieron a la mente, una pregunta lo embargó y ninguna idea de cómo decirles lo que pasaba llegó a él.

A su lado Choromatsu se había perdido entre las letras prefiriendo no entenderlas. Un símbolo menos y un NEGATIVO resaltaban con tinta negra. Sin embargo lo que lo había llevado más allá de sí mismo era la palabra que estaba debajo del resultado. INFÉRTIL.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenían un par de palabras para traer abajo los sueños y las esperanzas de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

...

Y eso fue todo por hoy.

Antes que nada un anuncio parroquial (xD) como verán se menciona a Atsushi-kun (y a su auto, ok no) en este capítulo. A mi en lo personal me gusta el KaraTodo, AtsuTodo y el Karabita por igual. Sin embargo este fic es y será principalmente KaraTodo, mas me parece importante el mencionarles que tanto Atsushi como Chibita tendrán mayor participación un poco más adelante.

Por otro lado Ichimatsu ya entró a su segundo trimestre (yei! party hard) hay una cosita bella allí que esta creciendo lentamente 3 JyushiIchi/ IchiJyushi por siempre.

Y finalmente, ahora que pasará con nuestro Putotty y con Mami Choro.

Si te gustó, no te gustó o tienes algo que quieres sacarme envidia con tus pokemons puedes dejarme un review y me harás súper feliz. Si no, igual el simple hecho de que lo leyeras me llena de felicidad.

Esta semana que empieza con o sin caratula subiré el primer capítulo a Wattpad. Así que en la cuenta de arriba también lo van a poder encontrar. Un beso para todos y todas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hoy empecé clases y estoy publicando esto desde el celular. Espero que eso no sea un problema y que no hayan muchas faltas ortográficas. Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus bellos comentarios. Siempre me alegran el día sobre todo ahora que estoy con algunos problemas en casa.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Al final pondré algunas explicaciones.

….

Todomatsu llevaba más de media hora caminando por la calle sin ningún destino aparente. Había deambulado por horas, hasta que vio un parque y finalmente se detuvo allí.

Pov. Todomatsu.

No sabía qué hacer, por más que me exprimía la cabeza no tenía ni idea de quién era el padre de este niño.

En mi bolso cargaba todas las cosas que la doctora me había entregado. Desde las vitaminas para la maternidad con las que me recibió junto con una sonrisa. Hasta un folleto en el que unas letras rojas resaltaban el título "Tú decides", que me dio cuando vio mi cara desanimada.

Estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer. Si Karamatsu-nissan se enteraba iba a hacer un escándalo e iba a decir que él se haría cargo y en menos de lo que me demoraría en decirle que no estaba seguro si era suyo ya tendría un un ropón tejido a mano color plateado o dorado y con la imagen de las caras de ambos bordada.

Por otro lado si se lo decía a Atsushi no sabía qué esperar. Atsushi-kun siempre había sido muy bueno y delicado conmigo e incluso alguna vez había hablado sobre formalizar nuestra relación. Pero una cosa era empezar una relación seria y otra muy distinta era decirle que había un 50% de probabilidades de que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo.

No quería volver a casa. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?

Tomé el folleto que estaba en mi bolso. Lo abrí y busqué el número para reservar una cita. Tomé mi celular y empecé a marcar el número. El timbre de espera empezó a sonar.

Habían muchos niños en ese parque, algunos estaban sentados en el pasto, otros estaban subidos en los juegos del lugar y otros más corrían hacia los brazos de sus madres que felices venían a recogerlos.

Una voz desde su teléfono lo sacó de ese ambiente pacífico.

-Buenas tardes. Clínica Abortiva "Tú decides". En qué podemos servirle.- No podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Me quedé en silencio por un momento y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, no pude evitar pensar en mamá y todas las dificultades que había pasado al ser nosotros sixtillizos y como por amor nos había tenido aunque tuvo que sacrificar tanto.

-¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien allí?- La voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea seguía sonando en mi oído. Corté la llamada y me levanté del lugar donde estaba sentado. Tiré el folleto en el primer tacho de basura que encontré y continué caminando.

Tal vez no sabía quién era el padre de mi bebé, pero era mío y era lo único que necesitaba saber. Yo me iba a hacer responsable. Si mis hermanos podían, yo también podía hacerlo.

Fin del Pov. Todomatsu

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy.- Dijo Jyushimatsu mientras recogía las pelotas de baseball que aún tenían el grupo de niños frente a él.

-¡Hasta luego Jyushimatsu-sensei!- Gritaron todos a coro haciendo que se sintiera orgulloso.

Jyushi tomó su bolsa junto con su bate y se dirigió a las duchas.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo pensaba en lo importante que era ese día. Iba a ver por primera vez a su bebé. Claro. No era como si fuera a nacer. Pero por fin tendrían una idea de cómo era. Fuera lo que fuera Jyushimatsu solo podía pensar que tanto Ichi como él lo amarían demasiado y que le enseñaría baseball y jugarían todos los días los tres juntos.

Terminó de bañarse y se cambió rápidamente. Tenía que ir a ver a su Ichi como él le decía. Era un día importante para su nueva familia.

Pov. Ichimatsu

Moría de ganas de ir al baño. Para la ecografía había tenido que tomar más de dos litros de agua y su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. Además Jyushimatsu no llegaba y su madre no dejaba de hablar de que cuando ellos iban a nacer aún no había ecografías tan modernas y que cuando se enteraron que eran sixtillizos su padre se desmayó.

Lo único que esperaba Ichimatsu era que la doctora no le dijera que él estaba esperando sixtillizos o se mataría. No quería ni pensar en que sería cuidar de seis niños cuando apenas y podía con sus gatos. Lo peor de todo era que se imaginaba cargando a seis niños idénticos a él y sus hermanos. Ya lo veía terminaría solo, gordo por culpa del embarazo y con seis bocas que alimentar. Y para colmo Jyushi lo abandonaría por una mujer hermosa y de pecas. Y él tendría que trabajar en un bar nocturno para darle una vida decente a sus sixtillizos. Todo eso estaba pensando cuando vi asomarse por el pasillo un rostro sonriente y esos ojos brillantes que siempre alegraban hasta el más oscuro de mis días.

Jyushi se acercó a mí y cuando me levanté para besarlo el me cargó y me dio vueltas en el aire. Tal vez todos decían que el amor romántico se acababa rápido, pero para Jyushi y para mí cada día era irnos a dormir más enamorados que él día anterior. Luego de bajarme Jyushi me dio un beso y acarició con ternura ese lugar donde se ubicaba nuestro futuro hijo o hija.

Saludó a mamá y se sentó a mi lado. Yo intentaba conservar mi actitud tranquila pero junto a él no podía evitar sonreír.

Esperamos unos minutos más sentados allí mientras el de amarillo nos contaba sobre la clase que había dado él día de hoy y el primer Home Run de uno de sus alumnos. Se le veía tan orgulloso. Iba a ser un gran padre.

Al poco rato una señorita con traje de doctora nos abrió la puerta y entramos. La sala era fría por el aire acondicionado y eso solo aumentó mis ganas por orinar. La especialista me pidió que me recostara en la camilla y que levantara un poco mi polera y que abriera mis pantalones. Sentí un escalofrío luego de las indicaciones de la doctora y puede ver el rostro sombrío de Jyushimatsu e incluso me pareció escuchar un gruñido. Vi como mamá puso una de sus manos en el hombro del de amarillo intentando calmarlo y yo lo miré asegurándole que no era nada malo.

Hice lo que la mujer de blanco me había pedido y entonces ella colocó una especie de crema transparente y helada en la zona expuesta y con fuerza empezó a pasar un instrumento desconocido para nosotros sobre un lugar cercano a mi vejiga. Si ella quería que mojara mis pantalones y su camilla lo mejor sería que me lo dijera en lugar de estarme tentando.

Y luego pasó, aquel aparato les permitió escuchar el galope del corazón de su bebé. Iba a un ritmo rápido pero nos aseguraron que era completamente normal. Al poco rato tomó otro aparato y encendió una pequeña pantalla donde se veía una sombra blanca en una inmensidad de fondo negro. Era demasiado pequeña pero la doctora lograba reconocer y señalar lo que eran sus brazos y sus piernas. No podía creer que un pequeño ser se estaba formando dentro de él. Era como magia. Jyushi sujetó su mano con fuerza y el se volteó a verlo. Su pareja parecía hipnotizado por las imágenes de nuestro bebé. Yo solo sujete con fuerza su mano, definitivamente era uno de los momentos más hermosos de nuestras vidas.

Todo iba a la perfección cuando la señorita se quedó en silencio, rápidamente digitaba unas claves en esa avanzada máquina y giraba y ampliaba la figura.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté pues la expresión de su rostro me había preocupado. Jyushi despegó su mirada de la pantalla y miro fijo a la mujer.

Ella se levantó y pidió permiso diciendo que no era nada malo, pero que llamaría a sus superior. A los minutos regresó junto a un hombre que estaría en sus cuarentas el cual saludó y luego se sentó frente a la máquina. Hizo unos movimientos más y al cabo de unos minutos dijo: -Estas en lo cierto. Felicidades Residente. Puedes darles tu la noticia si ellos desean saberla.- Luego de eso pidió permiso y se retiró nuevamente.

-¿Qué ocurre doctora?- dijo Jyushimatsu a mi lado confundido.

-Señores, ¿Desean saber el sexo de su bebé?- preguntó la encargada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una respuesta mi pareja gritó que si. Y entonces ella feliz nos dijo que era una niña.

-¡UNA PRINCESITA!- gritó Jyushi a mi lado y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

Luego la doctora nos explicó que había llamado a su superior porque era difícil saberlo en una etapa tan temprana, pero que todo estaba bien. Además de nos dijo que medía 8.40 centímetros. Y que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado. Estaba muy sana.

Íbamos a tener una angelita.

Fin del Pov. Ichimatsu

Pov. Choromatsu

Las palabras de la doctora parecían no tener sentido. Veía sus labios moverse y mostrarme una infinidad de folletos y papeles. Yo la miraba pero sentía que todo lo que decía no me ayudaba. La doctora se encargó de darme una tarjeta con un número de teléfono y de decirme que no me desanimara. Luego comencé a caminar hacia casa lentamente, no quería llegar. No quería ver a Osomatsu para decirle el resultado de la prueba. Sabía que se iba a decepcionar mucho.

Tomé los folletos y empecé a leerlos mientras caminaba. La verdad no habían muchas opciones. O me sometía a una inseminación experimental. O empezaba a tomar unas cápsulas que no estaba seguro que iban a funcionar. Ninguna de las opciones sonaba bien.

Aunque la ginecóloga me había explicado que la esterilidad no era lo mismo que la infertilidad y que con un tratamiento adecuado podría tener un hijo propio nada había sido lo bueno como para animarme. Además debido a que el fenómeno del embarazo masculino era algo reciente aún no se tenía el 100% de tecnología certificada para tratar un caso como el mío.

Seguí caminando entre las siempre atiborradas calles de la ciudad cuando pase por un lugar que conocía. Un establecimiento de techo amarillo, con franjas celestes y blancas en las paredes y una decoración que asimilaba a dos ojos y un bigote color rojo. Si había algo que podría darme una solución, la respuesta tenía que estar en el laboratorio de Dekapan-sensei.

Fin del Pov. Choromatsu

Todomatsu había llamado a tres personas a un lugar que él conocía muy bien, por las ventanas del Sutabaa podían verse los últimos rayos del sol y a la luna menguante aparecer entre el manto de la noche que lentamente iba cubriendo todo a la vista.

Totty no sabía cómo de esa mañana a la noche todo había cambiado tanto, es decir se había enterado de una noticia muy importante y había tomado la decisión más difícil del mundo. Pero además también no podía parar de quejarse por el dolor de pies y de cadera y se veía más gordo ante el espejo, así la doctora hubiera dicho que no lo estaba. Y moría de hambre y náuseas a la vez. Aida se acercó a él con un café latte, era el cuarto que tomaba desde que llegó y no entendía porque no se cansaba de su sabor. No podía evitar pensar que la primera vez que sus hermanos habían estado allí Kusomatsu había pedido justo lo mismo y el olor lo hizo recordar los besos que su hermano le daba cuando estaban solos, esa fragancia tan única que el segundo hermano tenía en la piel y que lo hacía enloquecer cada vez que se tocaban.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que nadie le había dicho que Karamatsu estaba con alguien más, él no podía evitar suponerlo. El tiempo que pasaban juntos cada vez era más corto, pero sabía bien que no podía reclamarselo. Eran sus reglas y él las aceptaba tal y como las había impuesto.

Y al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del café se abrió dejando ver dos figuras muy diferentes. Una casaca de cuero y unos lentes de sol cubrían los oscuros ojos del segundo hermano de la familia Matsuno, eso a pesar de ser más de las 6 de la tarde. A su lado una persona más pequeña con su cabeza casi calva y con una camisa color amarillo junto con su corbatín rojo.

Todomatsu les pasó la voz mientras tomaba su café y les dijo que se sentaran. Aún faltaba una persona más para poder empezar esa reunión.

Veía que Karamatsu quería decirle algo pero prefirió ignorar las señas que le hacía. Observó a Chibita y pensó que de cierta forma no era tan malo, es decir desde siempre el dueño del puesto de oden había sido un buen amigo de los seis. Y ahora le había dado trabajo a Karamatsu. Además algo le decía que Chibita no le haría daño a su hermano y no podía sentirse celoso, porque al fin y al cabo él también estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular y al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del Sutabaa se abrió. Un hombre casi de la misma edad que los otros presentes entró por la puerta principal, Sachii y Aida las camareras del establecimiento se detuvieron a mirarlo pues imponía respeto y admiración. Con su saco azul marino, su pantalón de vestir y las llaves de un auto sacudiéndose en su mano derecha, se dirigió a la mesa donde los otros tres se encontraban sentados.

Luego de una presentación bastante incómoda se formó en el ambiente una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Karamatsu se había bajado los lentes lo suficiente como para ver a Atsushi con un gesto de desprecio mientras que este sentado frente al Matsuno doloroso abrazaba por el hombro a Todomatsu mientras elegía lo más caro de la carta.

Por un segundo Totty no pudo evitar pensar que Atsushi-kun y su hermano eran muy parecidos en su actitud. Pero ese no era el momento para ponerse a filosofar sobre ellos, pues probablemente luego de que les dijera que no tenía idea de cual de los dos era el niño que esperaba, ambos no querían hablarle de nuevo. Pero era algo totalmente necesario.

Dejó el vaso de plástico en la mesa y pidió su atención. Los tres congregados lo miraron esperando a que hablara y cuando por fin tomó el valor suficiente para hablar, abrió la boca y dijo: -Estoy embarazado y…- no pudo continuar pues tanto Karamatsu como Atsushi en el momento preciso se levantaron diciendo: -¡YO SOY EL PADRE!- y Todomatsu solo pudo pensar que cuando ya se había hecho la idea de que ninguno quería tomar la responsabilidad, ahora ambos lo querían. Y cuando pensaba que su hijo no tendría padre ahora se peleaban por el puesto dos.

…...

Ese fue el capítulo de hoy :) …

Espero que les haya gustado.

Como verán Ichi y Jyushi van a tener una niña 3 (Estuve buscando y pues se que se puede saber el sexo del bebé desde el 3 mes de embarazo pero con dificultad. Iba a esperar más pero me ganaron las ansias. Espero que a nadie le incomode ese hecho.)

Por otro lado voy a estar buscando el nombre de la bebé y me haría muy feliz que me dieran ideas.

Además quería saber si quieren ver lemon JyushiIchi o profundizar más en alguna de las historias.

Recuerden que si me dejan un review me harán muy feliz. Y espero poder publicar la próxima semana. Un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola gente bonita. Los dejé mucho tiempo sin fic, pero hoy no quería irme a dormir sin haber actualizado antes. Cuentenme vieron el Av OsoChoro? Bueno, yo lo vi (aunque me perdí el inicio) y me gustó bastante. Tal vez no es el mejor espacio, pero agradezco a todos los que me pasaron los links y a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de subirlo. Ya tengo la lista de los posibles nombres que me dieron y estoy muy emocionada. De verdad tienen muy buenas ideas. Como siempre les agradezco sus reviews que siempre me alegra. Por aquí en casa las cosas van mejorando y agradezco la preocupación que algunos mostraron por mi.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **...**

Pov. Chibita

Cuando escuché lo que había dicho Todomatsu sentí un escalofríos en el cuerpo y maldije en mis adentros. Yo sabía muy bien la extraña relación que tenían los hermanos y aunque al principio me pareció de lo más desagradable no pude evitar aceptarlo. En primer lugar porque amaba al maldito de Karamatsu. Y en segundo lugar porque sabía que los otros cuatro hermanos estaban en la misma situación.

Luego de que Todomatsu habló todo se quedó en silencio y cual sincronización de una sinfonía, los dos posibles padres empezaron a moverse. Tanto Karamatsu como el tal Atsushi se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Sus piernas en una coordinación solo digna de mucha práctica golpearon el suelo a la vez y la frase: ¡YO SOY EL PADRE! No se hizo esperar. Luego de eso unas miradas que helaban corazones fueron dirigidas de uno de los posibles padres al otro.

Atsushi chasqueo la lengua creando un irritante sonido y volteando a toda velocidad a ver a Todomatsu a los ojos. A mi lado Karamatsu exhaló con molestia y tensó las manos convertidas en puños. Maldición, porque la situación se había tornado así, pensé.

El tal Atsushi tomó entre sus manos las manos de Todomatsu recitando cual letanía su amor, dando a entender también los "beneficios" de que se quedará con él y lo perjudicial que sería para el bebé que tuviera a su tío como a su propio padre. El de azul a mi lado no tardó en responder de manera negativa a esas declaraciones. La música de ambiente iba de acorde con la situación y cada tonada alta marcaba nuestros movimientos. Con ambas manos sostuve uno de brazos de Karamatsu, mientras que él con la otra mano sostuvo al que estaba enfrente suyo por el cuello de su saco. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Karamatsu, generalmente era un hombre tranquilo y sus hermanos abusaban de esa tranquilidad. Sin embargo ahora estaba convertido en una furia. Sus ojos abiertos y hasta cierto punto desorbitados. Por otro lado antes de que pudiera notarlo Atsushi dirigió su puño a la mejilla izquierda del matsuno mayor. Todomatsu lo sujetó con fuerza de la cadera antes que su "amigo" se subiera a la mesa del café. En menos de un segundo todos habían volteado sorprendidos por lo que pasaba en un lugar prestigioso como ese. Llegaron los guardias de seguridad y las empleadas del lugar asustadas se dirigieron donde "Totty". Sin embargo al distraerme con todo ese alboroto solté a Karamatsu sin pensar que él se lanzaría sobre el que lo había golpeado recientemente y que un desfiladero de puños y patadas viniera a continuación.

Desde ese incidente había pasado un mes y unos días. Cinco semanas donde por inimaginable que sonara, yo había terminado siendo la mano derecha de Todomatsu. Quien había perdido su trabajo debido al escándalo ocasionado por esos dos en ía. Luego de lo ocurrido Todomatsu se había molestado mucho con ambos y aunque ahora les permitía visitarlos (a Atsushi porque Karamatsu vivíados en la misma casa que él), no había notado mayores afectos hacia ninguno de los dos. Sus conversaciones giraban en torno al bebé y los avances de su embarazo.

Por otro lado Todomatsu cada día se ponía más caprichoso, tenía antojos demasiado refinados para la imaginación de cualquiera y bebía litros de café latte. A veces no podía evitar pensar si es que tanto café no le haría daño a su bebé, pero la extraña cara de satisfacción que ponía mientras lo bebía descartaba mi hipótesis.

Además había empezado a llevar clases de yoga, según él para relajarse de las tensiones del embarazo. Clases a las que también había arrastrado a Ichimatsu contra su voluntad y a las que me obligaba a ir de vez en cuando.

Era el mensajero del amor, según Karamatsu. Aunque yo me sentía más como una paloma mensajera. Como "Totty" al principio se negaba a hablar con sus "pretendientes", como había dicho Osomatsu en alguna ocasión, yo me encargaba de llevar mensajes de un lado al otro para que tanto Karamatsu como Atsushi se enteraran de como iba todo. Entendía la emoción, más no la preocupación constante por el estado de este. ¡Era un bebé maldita sea! Creo que apenas y llegaba a los 5 centímetros. Que pensaban, ¿que iba a salir huyendo de todo esto a Estados Unidos?

Y como si fuera poco, lo más impactante en esos días había sido esa misma tarde cuando Todomatsu fue al puesto de oden y sin mayor reparo había preguntado sobre el tipo de relación que yo llevaba con su hermano mayor.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y uno de los huevos hervidos salió disparado de los palillos al aderezo nuevamente, creando un sonido al sumergirse junto con los otros ingredientes. No entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar con eso, es que acaso se estaba burlando de mí, fue lo que pensé. Sin embargo cuando vi el rostro del menor de los Matsuno noté que no había ningún rastro de burla, sus ojos me miraban serios y había dejado sus palillos a un lado para escucharme atentamente.

Me gustaría haberle podido decir que Karamatsu y yo llevábamos una vida juntos, que nos acostábamos todas las tardes antes de que él regresara a casa y que nos costaba mucho el separarnos luego de hacer el amor. Pero decir todo eso hubiera sido una completa mentira. Si era cierto que el amor que le tenía al segundo hijo de esa familia era más que innegable, pues desde que tenía memoria mi corazón había latido por el sixtillizo de polera azul, nunca había tenido el valor para decirselo. Lo más lejos que habíamos llegado una vez, fue a caminar de las manos hacía más de dos meses cuando él de manera muy dolida me hablaba de las pocas veces que podía estar con el de rosado y lo mucho que extrañaba la compañía del chico que estaba sentado enfrente de mi.

El día que eso sucedió no puedo negar que pensé que podía ser la ventana de oportunidad que había estado esperando por muchos años, pero cuando Todomatsu dio la noticia de su embarazo todas esas esperanzas se esfumaron. Eso último no se lo dije al menor de los Matsuno.

Karamatsu era su amigo y Todomatsu era la persona a quien Karamatsu amaba. Eso era lo único que teníamos que saber ambos, así por dentro muriera un poco de mi al saber que ese desgraciado de Karamatsu nunca sería mío.

Luego de lo que le dije un silencio sepulcral se formó, que solo fue roto por la voz del sixtillizo. -Entonces necesito que me hagas un favor y que me guardes un secreto.-

Desde el momento en que lo dijo hasta esta hora, las 2.54 de la madrugada, según lo que marcaba mi reloj, no podía evitar pensar en lo que me había dicho y cuestionarme por qué había aceptado ayudarlo.

Fin del Pov. Chibita

Pov. Choromatsu

El cuchillo cortó con fuerza los vegetales que se alineaban sobre aquella tabla de picar. No quería pensar en nada más que en el sonido del cuchillo al chocar con la madera. Pero su mente siempre jugaba en su contraria y no podía evitar recordar.

Recordaba las palabras exactas de Dekapan-sensei. Si quería tener un bebé tendría que esperar tres meses para que el tratamiento que le proponía diera resultado. Tres meses sin ningún exceso, ni bebidas, ni cigarro y sin sexo. Cuando se lo dijeron no pudo evitar pensar en que eso definitivamente iba a ser difícil y más aún porque no quería que Osomatsu se enterara de su situación.

Cuando llegó a casa esa tarde de hacía más de mes y medio encontró a Jyushimatsu y a Ichimatsu echados en el suelo mirando la pequeña ecografía en las manos del menor como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Osomatsu se encontraba frente al televisor desperezándose luego de lo que parecía una siesta y cuando me vio sonrió, amaba la sonrisa que solo dedicaba para mi, una llena de sinceridad, algo poco común en él, una que sabía que solo era para mi.

Pero no podía decirle la verdad, algo dentro de mi me decía que podía perderlo si lo hacía y el simple hecho de poder perder esa sonrisa me hacía tiritar de miedo. Entonces tomé una de las decisiones más tontas que había tomado hasta el momento en mi vida. Callar.

Cuando ese día Osomatsu se acercó a mi preguntándome coquetamente si yo también le traía una ecografía como la que allí llevaba Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu, no me quedó más que negar la cabeza. Sin embargo cuando este me abrazó diciendo que ya abría mucho tiempo para encargar un bebé a la cigüeña, no encontré el valor para decirle que yo no podía darle eso que tanto deseaba. Que iba a intentarlo, pero que eso significaría gran sacrificio por parte de ambos y que en ese momento lo necesitaba más que a nada. Lo único que hice fue fundirme en ese abrazo y besarlo. Quería lo que Oso quería y el simple hecho de pensar en perderlo me asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Luego de eso la historia se podría resumir en pocas palabras. Dekapan-sensei había dicho que no podía estar con nadie por tres meses, y el sexo para Osomatsu y para mi era como el pan de cada día. Desde las cálidas caricias en la cocina, las largas sesiones de placer en la ducha, las rápidas cogidas en cualquier lugar de la casa y las largas e infinitas noches de hacer el amor en nuestra habitación; todo volvía al sexo una parte importantísima de nuestra relación.

La primera semana desde lo que me dijo Dekapan-sensei fue divertida para Osomatsu, él creía que me estaba haciendo el difícil y se inventaba una tetra distinta cada día para intentar estar conmigo. Me abrazaba de imprevisto en cualquier lugar y me besaba e intentaba tocarme, yo solo le decía que no fuera un pervertido o que había mucha gente alrededor y mis excusas le excitaban mucho más. Le daban la idea de que era un cazador en busca de una presa difícil, el mismo alguna vez me había dicho que le gustaba mucho que me hiciera el difícil y era un juego cotidiano entre nosotros. Sin embargo luego de una semana de jueguitos él se empezó a dar cuenta que algo extraño ocurría. Generalmente luego de dos o tres días de hacerme el difícil terminábamos en algún love hotel, jugando a que era el pequeño hermano menor corrompido por su onii-san. Juego que él disfrutaba en sobremedida y que me avergonzaba más de lo común. Sin embargo una semana era demasiado. Así que me pidió que conversaramos.

Yo le dije que en esos días me sentía incómodo y que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar. Que quería un bebé con él, pero que tal vez debíamos esperar un poco. Entonces Osomatsu se mostró increíblemente comprensivo. Acarició mi cabeza y repartió dulces besos en mi rostro. Todo parecía ir de maravilla, y así lo fue alrededor de dos semanas. Sin embargo luego de ese tiempo volvió a acercarse a mi desde otra estrategia, ahora me trataba con una dulzura extrema y era muy cuidadoso.

El último fin de semana antes de que se cumpliera el primer mes de abstinencia, me llevó a un sitio que conocíamos bien, era el lugar donde habíamos estado por primera vez. Se notaba que había gastado mucho dinero en una habitación bastante lujosa, y cuando entramos se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me dijo que solo haríamos lo que yo quisiera. Y juro por dios que me moría de ganas por besarlo y hacer el amor con él y quedarnos juntos hasta el amanecer, sino más. Pero cuando sentí que empezaba a besar mi cuello me separé de él inmediatamente recordando las palabras que parecían una tortura: tres meses.

Entonces Osomatsu me abrazó, tan fuerte y cálido.- Si no quieres un bebé está bien.- dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, el mayor de los seis. Sus brazos me rodearon y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.-Se que insistí mucho con eso. Pero ahora solo quiero que volvamos a tener una relación como la de siempre.- Su respiración se oía entrecortada y yo sentía como mi corazón dolía dentro de mi pecho. Y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis ojos.- Por favor Choromatsu, te necesito. Te prometo que te cuidare y no haré nada que no quieras.- No podía decirle que no y justamente porque no podía fue que me levanté y salí corriendo de ese lugar, tenía que decírselo a alguien, debía hacerlo o no podría aguantar los dos meses que aún quedaban. No quería que Osomatsu se preocupara, no quería verlo llorar. Pero si le decía lo que estaba haciendo y no resultaba sabía que él luego buscaría otra forma y otra más y todas las posibles. Y nunca lograríamos volver a ser los de antes, solo pedía dos meses más a dios.

Pero a veces incluso eso era demasiado.

En cuchillo terminó de cortar la verdura y continúe con la carne. Recuerdo que estaba haciendo eso mismo cuando hacía una semana Jyushimatsu entró a la cocina buscando las vitaminas de Ichimatsu y me encontró llorando a lágrima viva y se acercó a abrazarme. Y yo sin poder aguantar más mi pena terminé llorando en sus brazos y contándole todo lo ocurrido, pude ver que en un momento el cuarto hermano se asomó por la puerta pero al ver la situación regresó a la sala de estar. Ichimatsu luego de todo lo pasado tenía en claro que Jyushi nunca lo engañaría así que no tenía nada que temer. Era una pena que no todos pensaran como él.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió una segunda vez mientras aún sentados en el suelo yo dejaba que mi hermano menor me abrazara y sentí un golpe en el suelo. Osomatsu había entrado y había dejado caer un ramo de rosas al suelo.-Perdón por interrumpir.- Dijo con una voz seria y salió nuevamente cerrando la puerta. Yo me paré desesperado y salí tras de él. El mayor de los seis era fácil de leer y sus ojos cuando me vió solo decían que estaba decepcionado. Subí las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación a zancadas y cuando lo alcancé lo tomé del brazo, pero él lo retiró bruscamente.

-Osomatsu, no es lo que parece.- Le dije yo al borde del llanto y preparado mentalmente para que este hiciera un escándalo. Sin embargo nada me preparó para lo que seguía.

-Tal vez deberíamos terminar.-Fue un susurro que me golpeó en el estómago como el puñetazo más fuerte que nunca había recibido. Sacó el aire que llevaba dentro mío y me dejó sin palabras.

Luego de eso siguió subiendo hasta el techo de la casa. Mis pies se movieron por inercia llevándome hasta nuestra habitación donde lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas pensando en alguna forma de explicarle a Osomatsu todo lo que había pasado. Y esperé hasta que volviera y recién a las 3 de la madrugada me di cuenta que no iba a ir a nuestra habitación. Entonces me acosté y noté algo que nunca había notado, el futon era demasiado grande y demasiado frío sin él a mi lado. Desde entonces Osomatsu solo me hablaba para pedirme que le pasara sus cosas en las mañanas y luego iba a cambiarse al baño de la casa. No me saludaba, ni me daba las buenas noches. Jyushimatsu le explicó que nada había pasado entre nosotros e Ichimatsu confirmó esa versión pero eso no hizo que su actitud conmigo cambiara en lo absoluto.

Tal vez había conseguido esos dos meses que necesitaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no sabía si quería un día más sin Osomatsu a mi lado.

Eso fue lo que pensé mientras terminaba de cortar la carne y veía cómo había cortado un poco más de lo que debía y un pequeño hilo de sangre rodeaba uno de mis dedos.

...

 **Alguien dijo feels? no?... bueno. Enserio debo admitir que me dolió escribir este cap, amo demasiado al Choro y me hace sufrir verlo triste. Pero era necesario. Espero que no me odien por eso, pero les prometo amor en el futuro.**

 **Estuve pensando mucho (desde el capítulo dos creo) en la relación de Chibita y Karamatsu y por fin después de tanto tiempo pues decidí que fuera un amor no correspondido. Me dolió también (vaya, creo que he sufrido más que nadie con este cap T.T, soy masoquista), pero nunca es tarde para volverse a enamorar (?) y tal vez le de un final feliz al Chibi si el desarrollo de la historia lo permite.**

 **Por otro lado, el lunes es un día súper especial para mi. Es el cumple de mi hermana. Y que tiene que ver eso con el fic? Bueno como verán en este cap no se hablo mucho de la historia de Jyushi e Ichi y como la pareja favorita de mi hermana es el JyushiIchi estaba pensando publicar un capitulo exclusivo de esta pareja el día lunes. Espero que me de el tiempo suficiente.**

 **Sin más que decir besos para todxs y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hellow, probablemente algunos se sientan estafados por que dije que este cap lo iba a subir hace más de una semana. Pero bueno, la verdad es que se me han juntado muchas cosas. He empezado a trabajar (de hecho estoy subiendo esto desde el trabajo y no debería hacerlo). Además que en una semana tengo una presentación de algunas cosas de la tesis. Y muchas cosas más (ya se acercan los parciales *mirando una soga y pensando si matarse ahora o luego de los exámenes*).

Pero bueno, creo que este cap esta bien bonito y tiernito para todos aquellos que quería amor JyushiIchi.

...

La vida era felicidad. Tal vez no era perfecta, pero no necesitaba serlo para que él fuera feliz. Ichimatsu sonreía incluso cuando nadie se lo pedía. Las comisuras de sus labios nunca perdían el tiempo en elevarse y formar una bella sonrisa. Estaba en su mejor momento, con una figura que ya dejaba notar la circunferencia de su vientre y con una piel tersa y hermosa. Contrario a los primeros días de su embarazo donde solo tenía náuseas y falta de apetito, ahora se sentía lleno de energía. Todos le habían dicho que probablemente era la energía de Jyushimatsu que su bebé le estaba contagiando. Pero él no sabía qué responder.

Miró nuevamente la pequeña imagen de la ecografía que estaba colocada en un buró junto a una interminable lista de posibles nombres. Sūjiko,Suujimi, Sayυмι, Himetsu, Himesi, Himeki, Tenshi, Haru, Nanami, Himawari y muchos otros más. Teniamos que tomar una decisión pero aún había mucho tiempo. Definitivamente la vida era hermosa.

Pov Ichimatsu.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Jyushimatsu con una bandeja con él desayuno. Sobé mis ojos de forma perezosa y le hice una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Qué has traído para el desayuno?- dije levantando mi cabeza y dando un pequeño bostezo. Jyushi con una gran sonrisa se acercó y dejó la bandeja a mi lado para luego tomar mis mejillas y besarme, fue un beso que duró un largo rato, pero no era profundo. Solo un roce de nuestros labios que para ambos se había convertido en el saludo cotidiano. Sentí como nuestra hija daba de altos en mi interior y tomé la mano de Jyushi para acercarla a mi vientre. Él se separó de mí y se dirigió a esa zona donde dejó un beso. Y con dulce voz dijo: -Buenos días princesa.-

Cuando Jyushimatsu saludaba así a nuestra futura hija sentía que la nena hacía una fiesta en mi interior. Saltaba, se movía de un lado a otro y daba pequeños golpecitos desde adentro. Por momentos me imaginaba que dentro mío vivía la versión femenina de Jyushimatsu, me la imaginaba con esa sonrisa única que mi hermano menor tenía y llevando un bate de baseball a todas partes. Mi estómago rugió recordandome el hambre que tenía y mis ojos se dirigieron a los platos de la bandeja. Todo en ella eran cosas muy normales para un desayuno, jugo de naranja y un par de sándwichs de palta, huevo y tomate. Lo único que marcaba una diferencia era esa bola de helado de chocolate, que estaba en una pequeña repostera junto con una cuchara. Definitivamente mientras Todomatsu se atosigaba con café, yo comía más helado que en toda mi vida. De fresa, vainilla, dulce de leche, lúcuma e incluso de chicle, cualquiera era bueno. Pero definitivamente el de chocolate era en mejor.

Desayunamos en el futon juntos y luego Jyushi se dirigió al armario que habíamos improvisado sacando un gran paquete. Me emocione y me acerque a él para ayudarlo. Luego lo pusimos en el suelo y me pidió que lo abriera. Estaba envuelto con una especie de papel marrón claro y pegado con cita adhesiva. Sobre él solo había un gran lazo amarillo y con crayones tenía escrito para la princesa. Empecé a romper con delicadeza el envoltorio y dentro había una bolsa plástica transparente, la saqué por completo de empaque y noté que era un pequeño futon amarillo con decoraciones de girasoles. Eran muy hermoso, junto a este había una pequeña almohadita y una funda para esta color morada. Probablemente eran las hormonas, pero las ganas de llorar me inundaron, Jyushi tomó mi mejilla y dejó un beso en esta.

-¿Estas bien Ichi?- Preguntó inocente y yo lo abracé con fuerza. Tomé sus mejillas y lo besé . El me abrazó con la misma intensidad y me recostó en el futon con suavidad. Un beso se inició entre los dos no era lujurioso, ni apasionado. Era suave y tierno. Mis mejillas se tiñeron en tonos rosáceos ante esa caricia que me llenaba de un calor amoroso y de una sensación placentera. Eran como las cosquillas que siente un adolescente en su primer beso, pero a la vez era una unión que guardaba cada una de nuestras historias pasadas y cada una de las que vendrían.

Con algo de habilidad, pero también nerviosismo coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él se separó de mí para decorar mis mejillas con el toque de sus labios. Definitivamente podíamos pasar horas de esa forma, compartiendo besos y caricias inocentes. Sus manos bajaron a mi vientre, lo acarició y apoyó su cabeza en este. La bebé saltó dentro mío y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Por un momento pensé que solo necesitaba a Jyushimatsu y a nuestra bebé, todo en el mundo fuera de esa habitación sobraba. Un beso justo encima de mi ombligo me hizo regresar a la realidad y la mano de Jyushimatsu realizó un camino de caricias zigzageantes hacia mi pecho y haciéndome sonrojar aún más. Yo tomé los bordes de su polera amarilla y la empecé a levantar, él me ayudo un poco y se levantó para que viera como se la quitaba. Luego se dispuso a quitarme la mía y volvió a besarme. Un frío en mis piernas me hizo percatarme de que había perdido mis pantalones y su mano empezó a acariciar sobre mi ropa interior, un pequeño bulto empezó a notarse dentro de mis interiores blancos.

Nissan, estás emocionado.- dijo Jyushimatsu y soltó una risita, luego acercó su entrepierna aún dentro de su short y empezó a frotarse conmigo.

Ngh!- un gemido escapó de mis labios Jyushi se sentía duro contra mi y era placentero saber que yo era el único que provocaba esa reacción en él. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y dejé dulces besos y unos cuantos mordiscos en esa parte. Luego de un rato él se detuvo y se separó de mi. Se levantó buscando algo en sus cajones y pronto regresó al futon con un bote de lubricante, tomó su almohada y la acomodó debajo de mi cadera. Fue un gesto que agradecí, pues con la barriga que cargaba la posición hacía que mi espalda doliera. Bajó mis calzoncillo dejando me por completo desnudo y se agachó hacia mi entrepierna, yo volteé la vista porque me avergonzaba de sobremanera verlo así.

Sentí como tomaba mi miembro en una de sus manos y empezaba a masturbarme. Tocaba la punta y continuaba por toda la extensión.

Ichi, quiero que me veas.- Dijo él con una voz ronca y yo giré por inercia. Fue entonces cuando lo vi tenía la sonrisa de siempre pero sus ojos estaba totalmente centrados en mí, sacó su lengua y lamió la extensión de mi miembro de la base hasta la punta y luego succionó allí. Di un fuerte gemido por la impresión y por un segundo creí que me vendría en ese instante, pero por suerte pude contenerme.

Jyushi se metió mi miembro en la boca dejando rastros de saliva por toda mi longitud, me besaba, me lamía y de vez en cuando frotaba sus dientes en mi miembro, me sonroje en sobremanera y sujete sus cabellos desordenandolos más. Luego bajó aún más su cabeza y se dirigió a mi entrada. Puso sus labios frente a mi cavidad y me empezó a lubricar con su propia saliva. Sentía que me iba a morir en ese lugar, Jyushi besaba mi entrada y con sus manos acariciaba mis testículos, me sentía en el cielo.

Estuvo unos minutos en esa tarea tan placentera para mi y luego cuando estaba por venirme se detuvo. Di un gruñido algo incómodo por su repentina separación y levanté los ojos para verlo. Jyushimatsu se estaba bajando los shorts junto con su ropa interior de color negro. Dejó ver su miembro erecto que era más grande que el mío y sentí que me vendría de solo verlo. Entonces separó un poco mis piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Acarició mis muslos y se acercó a mi rostro para besarme, era un poco difícil debido a que mi barriga de ya 20 semanas estaba entre ambos. Pero Jyushi siempre sabía como hacerlo cómodo.

-Te amo Ichimatsu.-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos aún encima mío. Era un tono relajado, no su tono animado de siempre. Me miró y acarició mi cabello, me levante un poco y lo besé de nuevo. -Te amo Jyushimatsu.- le susurré en el oído y volví a acomodarme en el futon.

La intromisión fue sin dolor, mi cuerpo estaba tan acostumbrado al de Jyushi que ni siquiera era necesario esperar para comenzar a movernos, pero él siempre lo hacía y me tocaba para que no sintiera incomodidad. Entonces mientras estábamos de esa manera haciendo el amor. Un pequeño movimiento se sintió dentro de mí y por la cercanía Jyushi también lo sintió. Ambos nos sonrojamos y de alguna forma él besó mi hinchado vientre. Luego un dulce vaivén comenzó. Nuestras respiraciones y jadeos seguían un mismo compás y yo me sujetaba de sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban uno a cada lado mío.

El calor me tenía mareado, el sudor hacía que los cabellos negros de Jyushi se pegaran en su frente y probablemente lograba lo mismo conmigo. Mi miembro rozaba con su formado abdomen y el sentirlo dentro mío era la sensación que más me gustaba en el mundo.

Grité de placer cuando sentí que golpeaba con fuerza en mi interior y supe que estaba cerca del final. Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que me corriera y unas otras para que Jyushimatsu también lo hiciera dentro mío.

Nos quedamos así, acostados en el futon, dándonos caricias de poco a poco. Envueltos en los brazos del otro y regalando miles de besos en nuestras bocas.

Ichi.- me llamó Jyushimatsu luego de unos minutos de quedarnos en silencio. Yo solo voltee e hice un sonido que le diera a entender que lo escuchaba.-Tu y la bebé son la luz de mi vida.-

Me sonrojé al oír eso y respondí de la misma manera. -Tu y ella son la luz de la mía.- dije y lo besé.

Hikari…-dijo Jyushi cuando terminamos de besarnos. Yo lo miré extrañado.- Hikari es luz en japonés.- Me limité a asentir como respuesta.- Y la bebé será la luz en nuestra vida.

Lo vi y tenía su clásica sonrisa, aunque algo dentro de mí me dijo que esa era especial. Sentí una patadita dentro mío, rodee el cuello de mi pareja con mis brazos y le susurré al oído.- Hikari Matsuno, no suena mal. -Luego nos volvimos a besar y un juego de interminables caricias inicio nuevamente.

Que más se podía pedir. La vida era felicidad.

Al menos para ellos.

...

Bien, creo que este es el cap más corto hasta el momento, sin embargo espero que igual les haya gustado. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que mandaron los nombres que les gustaba, los mencioné todos y cada uno de los que me recomendaron y aún que fue una difícil decisión me quedé con Hikari (nombre propuesto por VanillaCookie114) para la bebé JyushiIchi. Me pareció que encajaba bastante bien con ella y en como la he pensado. Pero no se desanimen aquellos cuyos nombres no fueron elegidos, sigan pensando en nombres de niñas y niños por que el bebé de Totty aún necesita nombre ;)

Finalmente les contaré de que el siguiente cap no aseguro cuando lo vaya a publicar, pero espero poder avanzarlo y aun que me demore no dejaré el fic. Además el proximo cap estará más centrado en el secreto del Totty y develaremos de que género es su baby, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre eso pueden decirla. Además me gustaría saber que opiniones tienen de Totoko.

No se olviden que los reviews son las mayores alegrias que pueden darme =). Y sin más que decir nos leemos pronto 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hello? Alguien me recuerda? no?

Bueno, no estoy muerta, es peor, estoy sin internet T.T

Si, la verdad me he demorado no solo por el trabajo, sino también por que estoy sin internet en mi casa hasta diciembre (con suerte antes). Así que les pido disculpas por la gran demora, pero espero que este cap les guste. Ya se cual va ha ser el sexo del baby de Totty, pero aún no lo menciono aquí. Igual espero que les guste como va el fic.

…

Al desprenderse nuestros labios sentí una sensación ha nauseas que me sorprendió. No solía tenerlas pero ese beso me había asqueado en lo absoluto. Tomé asiento en mi lugar frente a él y tosí un poco, luego bebí un poco de agua que tenía en un vaso e intenté controlarme. Él me preguntó si estaba bien y se ofreció a acompañarme al lavabo cuando me levante. Pero le dije que todo estaba bien y me levanté en dirección hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando entré pensé que vomitaría pero no fue así. Refresque mi rostro. Me vi en el espejo. Estiré mi polera hacia abajo cubriendo mi pequeño vientre y volví a salir.

Regresé a mi asiento y vi una copa con el café latte, el cual ya se había vuelto parte de mi rutina diaria y un expreso al lado de él junto con unas galletas puestas en la mesa.

Volví a tomar asiento y antes de que él me dijera algo, yo le dije: -Creo que ya se quien es el padre de mi bebé.-

Ante esas palabras vi el cuerpo de Atsushi-kun tensarse y luego buscó mi mano para sujetarla y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Creo que yo también sé quien es.-

…..

Pov. Osomatsu

Me encontraba echado sobre el techo de la casa, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos dos meses y una semana que habían pasado desde que Choromatsu había comenzado a comportarse de manera diferente. Hacía ya unos días se había dado cuenta que era un total idiota pero quería entenderlo, por Kami que quería. Pero no sabía qué hacer para pedirle perdón. Y además la voz de Totoko seguía resonando en sus oídos.

...Flash back…

Luego de lo ocurrido en el hotel y de que Choromatsu me rechazara mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Era algo que nunca había pasado y definitivamente sentía que yo tenía la culpa. Pero si él no me lo decía no podía saberlo. Quería saber más de él, quería saberlo todo, pero si él no quería decirme eso significaba que no confiaba en mí y el pensar eso hacía que mi corazón se estrujara.

Empecé a caminar hacia un bar cercano, definitivamente necesitaba un trago para olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado y para sacarme la idea que me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. ¿Y si Choromatsu ya no me quería? ¿Y si se cansó de mi? ¿Y si tenía a alguien más?

Pedí lo más fuerte que tuvieran dentro de lo que podía pagar y me senté en la barra junto a otros hombres y mujeres que parecía habían tenido el peor día de sus vidas. Tal vez no era así, pero cuando uno se siente mal todo se ve terrible alrededor.

¿Y si Choromatsu se cansó de mi?

¿Si encontró a alguien mejor?

Las preguntas regresaron a mi y supe que el sake barato que había comprado no era suficiente para hacerme olvidar. Pero pensándolo seriamente, no sabría qué hacer. Él era el motivo por el cual me levantaba cada mañana y por el cual iba a trabajar así me muriera de ganas de quedarme echado en el futon leyendo manga y comiendo peras. Él era la única razón por la cual había empezado a pensar en el futuro y el único con el que quería escribir una historia. Por él había dejado de perseguir a cuanta mujer se apareciera en mi delante. Solo por él quería ser una persona mejor. Y por eso la idea de perderlo de nuevo me aterraba. Si se volvía a ir como pasó hace ya algunos años, en realidad ya no tendría mayor motivo para seguir. Pero si realmente había alguien más o si Choromatsu ya no me amaba como yo a él. Tal vez sería mejor para Choromatsu dejarlo ser feliz.

Se quedó echado en la barra cuando vi una silueta familiar entrar por la puerta del bar y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Que mierda tienes ahora Bakamatsu?- Preguntó la dulce y delicada Totoko-chan y yo con la mente bastante perdida y con alguna lágrima en el rabillo del ojo solo atiné a contarle toda la historia intentando no llorar más, pues sino nos echarían del bar por mojar los suelos.

A lo que ella solo contesto: Probablemente Choromatsu no sabe cómo hacerlo, así que tal vez deberías terminar con él antes de que él lo haga contigo.

Y esa idea rondó en mi cabeza hasta que el día en que encontré a Jyushimatsu con Choro, no pude evitar sentirme celoso, inseguro, pero sobre todo pensé que era el momento correcto para dejar libre al ser que más amaba. Porque si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca podría hacerlo.

...Fin Flashback…

Escuché un ruido en la planta baja y supuse que justamente era esa persona en quien tanto pensaba. Tal vez no podía hablarle aún, pero ver su rostro al menos sería bueno.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras cuando escuché un golpe en seco y luego unos pasos corriendo. Me apresuré en descender y llegue hasta la sala, habían unos paquetes regados en el piso. Escuché un sonido de náusea en el baño y antes de poder ponerme a pensar si estaba bien ir a verlo o no salí corriendo hacia el baño y abrí la puerta.

Choromatsu estaba hincado en la taza del baño pálido y sudando, me acerqué a él y acomodé su cabello, parecía tener fiebre. Acaricié su espalda y entonces noté que estaba botando un liquido rojo. Me desesperé y cuando terminó de botar todo lo que podía lo cargué con ambos brazos.

Dejé un beso en su frente y salí corriendo con él en brazos en búsqueda de algún taxi para poder llevar a Choro al hospital más cercano.

Cuando luego de caminar dos cuadras con él a cuestas viéndolo toser y jadear un sujeto paró y nos llevó al hospital. Entramos e inmediatamente lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas, luego entramos por emergencia y me dejaron fuera del consultorio.

Al diablo si es que Choro quería su propio espacio o si ya no me quería, yo estaría a su lado. Tal vez había tenido muchos errores en la vida, pero aún estaba a tiempo para remediar el más terrible de todos. O eso quería creer.

Miré con miedo la puerta pensando en que sería de mi si mi Choromatsu no se recuperaba y creí que necesitaría un camilla para mí también, por suerte el destino aún estaba de mi lado y la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando ver a un doctor que me dijo muy seriamente que mi hermano había estado tomando muchas pastillas de hormonas para la fertilidad.

Me quedé sorprendido y el médico pudo ver en mi mirada que no había entendido a qué se refería, así que me explicó detenidamente cuál era el proceso que estaba pasando el cuerpo de mi menor y cuáles eran las precauciones que tenía que tomar. Por suerte no era tan grave como se creía pero igual Choromatsu debía tener mayor cuidado y tomar una dosis medida del medicamento si quería seguir con su tratamiento. Me alegró saber que no era algo peligroso, pero a la vez una gran tristeza me embargó al saber que él no me lo había contado por voluntad propia.

Llamé a casa para informar lo que había pasado y fue Ichimatsu quien me contestó, me ofreció ir a darnos el alcancé pero estando ya en su 5 mes y medio de embarazo me pareció arriesgado hacerlo ir y pasarse el susto de ver tan mal a Chori. Además Choromatsu me tenía a mi para siempre estar a su lado y yo haría hasta lo imposible por él.

Esperé y esperé a su lado a que despertara hasta que lentamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de dormir tenían grandes ojeras bajo ellos. Sin embargo para mí siempre sería el más hermoso de los seres del mundo. Besé una de sus manos y él me vió algo asustado.

-Todo está bien Chori.- dije y le sonreí. Volví a besar su mano y vi como sus ojos se volvían acuosos y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Lamento no haberte contado.- susurró él con un hilito de voz.

-Yo lamento ser un idiota siempre.- respondí acercándose a sus labios para robarle un casto beso y sacándole una sonrisa de paso. Y por primera vez en semanas me sentí nuevamente feliz.

…..

Pov. Todomatsu

No podía creer lo que Atsushi me estaba diciendo. Había estado todo ese tiempo preocupándome por cómo darle la noticia para que él ya lo supiera. Había pasado más de dos meses en la agonía de no saber como ver a aquellos a quienes tanto quería, por la vergüenza de que me vieran como despreocupado. Y sobre todo había estado todo ese tiempo pensando en qué le diría a mi bebé para que ahora él viniera a decir todo aquello que ya no quería escuchar.

Me levanté de la mesa dispuesto a irme cuando escuché a Atsushi decir:

¡Yo los amo!- Volteé a verlo enojado.

¿Como te atreves a decir eso? Me mentiste, me hiciste creer que este niño podía ser tuyo cuando sabías bien que luego de la vasectomía no podías tener hijos. Lo sabías y aún así me mentiste.- Estaba fuera de mis casillas, mis ojos estaban oscurecidos y no había ni rastro del tierno Totty.

Atsushi se veía asustado y nervioso, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y así fue.

Solo quería una oportunidad, creí que sería la ocasión perfecta para conseguir una familia.- Todo eso lo decía cabizbajo y con unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Me realicé la operación cuando hace unos años tuve un problema con una ex-novia, ella quería estar conmigo solo por mi posición económica y trató de engañarme diciendo que estaba embarazada para que me casara con ella. No quería que me volviera a pasar algo así y ya estaba harto de que hombres y mujeres solo se acercaran a mi por mi dinero.

Hasta que te volví a creí que volvería a verme contigo Todomatsu. No te veía desde la preparatoria y te volví a encontrar. Entonces quise enamorarte y como vi que no resultaba, pensé que si te hacía creer que ese niño podía ser mío, tal vez me aceptarías.- Luego de que dijera todo eso sin detenerse y sin darme momento a que lo interrumpiera, suspiró profundamente.

Todo lo que había dicho me había dejado confundido, no podía pensar bien y solo sentía que no había razón para seguir allí. Sin más que decirle me encamine a la puerta y voltee a verlo antes de salir. Tal vez Atsushi tenía sus motivos para mentirme, pero ahora yo tenía motivos para no querer verlo hasta que pudiera perdonar su mentira.

….

Unas semanas después de lo ocurrido, la vida había vuelto a su curso normal. Prácticamente parecía la vida antes del inicio de esta locura del embarazo, solo que a diferencia de ese entonces ahora habían dos dulces bebés en camino. Todomatsu pasaba más tiempo en casa que nunca y aún trataba de ocultar su barriga bajo la polera rosa, cosa que a los cuatro meses y medio ya era bastante difícil. Sin embargo al estar en casa pasaba todo el tiempo junto con Karamatsu y el de azul estaba feliz de la vida como nunca antes. Lo ayudaba en todo, lo cuidaba cuando las náuseas le ganaban e incluso le había cosido unos jeans con elástico para mayor comodidad. Ninguno de los seis había visto al doloroso de la familia tan preocupado por algo en su vida, pero lo más impresionante es que todo lo hacía con una de esas dolorosas sonrisas rompe costillas y que a Totty parecían no molestarle.

Nadie sabía muy bien que había pasado con Osomatsu y Choromatsu, pero luego del drama en el hospital Osomatsu se había redimido, si a ese punto. Era increíblemente controlado, trabajaba muy duro desde tempranas horas de la mañana y engreía a su Chori (como él mismo decía) en todo lo que quisiera. Además que siempre andaba pendiente de su salud y de sus medicamentos que nadie excepto ellos sabían para qué servían.

Ichimatsu solía sentarse en las piernas de Jyushimatsu y este besaba su cabeza con amor y acariciaba su vientre de más de seis meses mientras veían caricaturas en la televisión.

Todo parecía estar en orden nuevamente cuando el timbre, que indicaba la llegada de una visita, sonó con mucha fuerza.

Jyushimatsu se acercó a abrir la puerta cuando se escuchó un grito de alegría que provenía de la entrada.

-¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE! ¡MUSCLE, MUSCLE!- Decía regresando con una gran sonrisa y con cierta chica pecosa en sus brazos. -¡POR FIN VINO HOMURA-CHAN!-

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro aún siendo cargada por Jyushimatsu. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la inesperada visita, sobretodo el Matsuno de la polera morada que sentado en el piso miraba con sorpresa y cierto temor lo feliz que se veía su pareja con esa hermosa chica en sus brazos.

...

¿Que hace Homura aquí? Y a que se refiere Jyushi con que "Por fin vino"?

La cosas entre el Chorizo y Oso por fin se empiezan a arreglar. Y que pasará con Totty y Kara, ¿le contará la verdad o la seguirá guardando por más tiempo?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo que espero esté antes de navidad. Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola y sorry por no publicar hace como dos meses, mil cosas han estado pasando y siguen pasando. Pero al menos ya terminaron mis exámenes y del trabajo salgo el 21, osea en dos días =)

Y bueno, ya se acerca la navidad y hay que celebrar con un cap (?) Sin más que decir y sin inspiración les dejo el cap.  
...

Estaba empezando la segunda semana en la cual Homura estaba con ellos, los primeros días se había quedado en un hotel cercano a la casa de los matsus, pero el fin de semana Jyushimatsu había insistido en que se quedara en casa con ellos. Aunque al inicio los cinco se opusieron debido a que sería extraño que una chica se quedara en una casa con seis hombres, al final lo habían aceptado al notar lo buena y amable que era Homura. Sin embargo uno de los seis aún no podía estar tranquilo. Sobre todo cuando ese lunes, inicio de la segunda semana en la cual Homura estaba más presente que nunca en sus vidas, Ichimatsu se había levantado y no había encontrado a nadie a su lado.

Pov. Ichimatsu

Luego de levantarme y notar que no estaba Jyushi a mi lado decidí dirigirme al primer piso donde encontré a Pajamatsu siendo abrazado por Osomatsu-nissan mientras veían televisión y comían unas naranjas. Les pregunté por Jyushi y el de polera verde, mientras pelaba una de las frutas, me dijo que había salido desde muy temprano con Homura.

No pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado y sin soportar la felicidad de mis hermanos mayores me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comida para distraer mi estómago del hambre y mi mente de los celosos pensamientos que se estaban formulando en mi cabeza. Y es que por más que lo intentaba no podía evitarlo. Desde que llegó esa chica Jyushimatsu había estado pasando mucho tiempo con ella y entendía que eran amigos, pero acaso era necesario que todos los días fueran al mercado juntos. ¡POR DIOS, HOMURA TIENE DOS MANOS Y DOS PIERNAS! ¡No necesita que le carguen las bolsas todos los días!

Y para qué tenían que sentarse horas de horas en la tarde a escribirse cartitas y hacer florecitas de papel, Jyushimatsu tenía que estar conmigo y con Hikari amándonos porque éramos lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, él siempre decía eso. ¿O es que acaso ya no lo creía así?

Además cuando días atrás me morí por tener eso con él se quedó totalmente dormido y me sentía tan avergonzado de haber estado usando las orejas de gatito que tanto le gustaban.

Y lo peor de todo era que el día de ayer ambos se habían ido a comer pastel y no me habían traído ni una puñetera tajada de alguno.

Y claro, hoy ni siquiera se había dignado en saludarme, todo eso lo pensaba mientras en las alacenas buscaba algo para comer. Entre las pocas cosas que habían encontré unos chocolates que tenían el nombre de Cacamatsu y decidí comérmelos, total no creía que se fuera a molestar y si lo hacía sería gracioso ver su cara estresada.

No podía entender por qué Jyushimatsu no estaba allí y lo peor de todo es que él sabía bien que las cosas podrían solucionarse fácilmente conversando, pero él era Ichimatsu Matsuno y eso que era tan fácil le resultaba un reto y el simple hecho de imaginar la respuesta que pudiera darle Jyushi lo hacía temblar.

Decidió salir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente y así dejar de pensar tonterías y cuando estaba llegando a la zona comercial, entre la multitud, vio a Jyushimatsu caminando al lado de Homura y entrando en una joyería, corrió hasta la puerta del lugar y frente suyo presenció cómo el dueño del lugar sacaba una pareja de anillos y se las entregaba. Ichimatsu pensó que ese había sido el peor momento de su vida y aunque aún no lo notaba, sus ojos ya estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

Fin del Pov. Ichimatsu

…

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta Karamatsu se acercó a abrir. Osomatsu ya había salido a su trabajo y Choromatsu junto con su pequeño Totty habían ido al centro de la ciudad a comprar cosas para la casa. Y él se había quedado en casa viendo la repetición de la fashion week de hacía unos años. Al abrir la puerta no podía creer que esa persona estuviera allí.

What's your problem?- Dijo mientras se ponía sus lentes y señalaba al intruso con uno de sus dedos en una pose que consideraba cool.

Atsushi quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta no pudo evitar que un pequeño tic se hiciera presente en su ojo izquierdo y que en su mente se formulara la pregunta: ¿Cómo pude perder ante este sujeto? - Veía a buscar…

Si vienes a buscar a MY little Totty, él no está y tampoco tiene intenciones de verte.- Dijo el segundo hermano con una sonrisa de éxito y una expresión que fácilmente podría haberle producido cáncer a los ojos a aquellos que lo miraran.

Si me escucharas completo sabrías que vengo buscándote a ti.- Mencionó el de corbata con una mirada indiferente y aun pensando si había sido buena idea ir a ese lugar a ver a ese sujeto.

¡AH! ¡ENTONCES LO QUE BUSCAS ES PELEA DE NUEVO!- Exclamó Karamatsu con una carcajada al final espantando a las pocas aves que habían alrededor.

¡NO!- Replicó Atsushi sujetándose el puente de la nariz e intentando recobrar el último gramo de paciencia que había perdido.- Lo que intento decirte es que acepto la derrota. Tú ganaste.

¿Derrota?- Preguntó él que utilizaba una camiseta con su propio rostro.- Si hablas de lo que creo, solo puedo decirte que Todomatsu no es ningún premio.

Al ver que un idiota estaba diciendole algo tan importante, que él había perdido de vista cuando empezó a mentir, Atsushi entendió por qué era Totty había elegido a ese chico a pesar de ser su hermano y ser tan doloroso. O al menos pensó que lo había entendido.

¿Además no entiendo porque me dices eso?- Preguntó con una cara de inocencia el que usaba esos cortos shorts que dejaban poco a la imaginación.

Si Atsushi en algún momento pensó que los hermanos de Todomatsu eran tontos ahora lo había confirmado totalmente.-Tal vez porque ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él.- Karamatsu estuvo a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero el de saco totalmente estresado de esa conversación que no llegaba a ningún lado decidió irse antes de que lo golpeara o en su defecto, se pusiera a llorar al darse cuenta que estaba dejando ir a quien más quería.

Y mientras Karamatsu se dirigía nuevamente a su casa pensando en que era lo que había ocurrido y a que se refería ese sujeto, en una de las esquinas se encontraban dos sujetos que habían observado todo lo ocurrido.

¿Que fue todo eso-sanzu?- Preguntó Iyami a Chibita quien estaba a su lado. El de menor estatura se había quedado presenciando aquella escena y aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer corrió hacia donde se había ido aquel chico que aún no conocía bien, pero que sabía había puesto el mismo maldito rostro de corazón destrozado que él tenía desde que tuvo que afrontar que Karamatsu no era para él.

…

Pov. Todomatsu.

Cuando llegué al lado de Choromatsu-nissan lo último que esperé fue que Karamatsu-nissan me hiciera esa pregunta.

-¿Qué quiere decir que haya ganado?- preguntó con rostro preocupado. A lo que me quedé atónito, miré a mi derecha intentando buscar ayuda de Choromatsu, pero el maldito Pajamatsu, Esterilmatsu de mierda había huido a la cocina con las bolsas del mercado.

Esto… ¿porque dices eso?- Le pregunté para darme tiempo a pensar en qué decirle. ¿Era la oportunidad correcta para contarle la verdad?

Bueno verás lo que pasa es que vino el tal Atsushi a…

¡¿Vino Atsushi-kun?!- Qué mierda había hecho Atsushi, él no tenía derecho a decirle nada a Karamatsu.

Si, él vino, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que quiero saber es ¿porque él dice que yo he ganado?- Cuanto más hablaba Karamatsu se veía más confundido y preocupado.

Esto...yo, veras…- ninguna buena mentira se me ocurría y fue cuando supe que tenía que decir la verdad.-Acompáñame nissan.- Dije y tomé su mano llevándolo escaleras arriba.

Fin del Pov. Todomatsu

Choromatsu que estaba intentando escuchar lo que decían en el piso de arriba casi se cae al suelo cuando escuchó el gran grito de alegría de Karamatsu.

Luego escuchó las escaleras retumbar ante sus pisadas y lo vio entrar a la cocina gritando que iba a ser daddy, eso podría haberse malinterpretado en otro contexto, pero conociendo la situación estaba más que claro que el Matsuno doloroso iba a ser padre del bebé de Totty. Luego de eso se acercó a la sala de la casa a decirle lo mismo a Ichimatsu, el cual nadie sabía en qué momento había llegado pero nadie esperó que su reacción fuera golpear al segundo hermano en la cara y luego volverse a poner en posición fetal y empezar a llorar.

¿Buraza estas bien?- Dijo mientras se sostenía su mejilla golpeada. Los ojos de Ichimatsu estaban rojos y su nariz goteaba, estaba solo con la polera puesta cubriendo su cabeza, en posición fetal y con pocas intenciones de moverse.

Al escuchar todo el alboroto tanto Todomatsu como Choromatsu corrieron en dirección a ese lugar, ambos se quedaron mirando la escena y el tercer hermano se acercó con mucho cuidado hacia el de morado, como si se tratara de un pequeño animal que huiría si uno hacía movimientos bruscos. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca abrazó al menor y luego este le correspondió hundiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno. De esa manera transcurrió el día hasta que el sol se puso y luego de un par de horas de pasado eso recién llegó Jyushimatsu en compañía de Homura.

….

Pov. Jyushimatsu

Al llegar y abrir la puerta del mismo modo animado que tenía siempre no pude evitar impresionarme al ver el rostro de todos mis hermanos enfadados. Me acerqué junto a Homura a la mesa del centro buscando con la mirada a mi Ichi cuando vi que estaba entre Osomatsu y Karamatsu, intenté acercarme a él, pero Karamatsu-nissan me cortó el paso y Osomatsu dijo:- Disculpa Jyushimatsu, pero Ichimatsu no quiere saber nada de ti.- Luego volvió a tomar sus palillos y tomó una de las verduras de su plato. Entonces habló Choromatsu-nissan mirando fijamente a Homura.- Además creo que tu amiga debería irse, ya no es bienvenida aquí.

Mis ojos dieron vueltas, me sentía totalmente desconcertado. ¿Que había hecho mal? Vi a Homura quien se encontraba igual de preocupada, pero eso no era lo más importante, cuando regresé mi mirada a mi Ichi noté como un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Entonces empujé a Karamatsu-nissan sin medir mucho mi fuerza lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, y pude ver que Totty salió con prisa a ayudarlo a pararse.- Ichi, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunté abrazándolo y notando las marcas rojas del llanto en sus ojos. Osomatsu-nissan se levantó e intentó alejarme de él, pero el grito de Totty llamó mi atención primero.

-¡ES QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA NISSAN, TODOS YA SABEMOS QUE ENGAÑASTE A ICHIMATSU CON ESA CHICA!- Todomatsu había terminado señalando a Homura quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que yo.

-Te vas a casar con ella…-susurró Ichi y yo como un estúpido solo pude repetir.- ¿Casarme con ella? … Ichi, yo quiero casarme contigo.

Fin del Pov. Jyushimatsu

...

Pensaba hacer el cap más largo y luego pensé, mejor lo dejo allí xD  
Aunque voy a tratar de hacer otro esta semana, pero no sé si lo logre. Por cierto, ¿Que creen que pase con Chibita que se fue tras Atsushi-kun? Alguien quiere crack?  
Sus reviews me ponen feliz, así que si me dejan uno los voy a querer aún más. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, mi hermanita estuvo leyendo el fic el fin de semana y me estuvo insistiendo que lo continuara. Así que la presión de ella y la sensación de culpa por no publicar me hizo apurarme un poco en terminar el cap. Así que aquí está. Espero que les guste :)

…...

¡MALDICIÓN DETENTE¡- grité con todo el aire que cabía en mis pulmones. Venía corriendo desde hacía dos cuadras y teniendo en cuenta que mis piernas eran cortas era mucho más difícil intentar seguirle el paso al de corbata ambar.

Pude ver como se detenía inmediatamente y volteaba a verme. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Niño estas bien? ¿Estas perdido?- Sentí como si una vena se hinchó en mi frente, ese idiota me había confundido con un niño. ¿Pero que se creía? Respire profundo y me acerqué a él.

-No soy un niño. Soy Chibita, el amigo de Karamatsu y Todomatsu.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa a ese desgraciado.

-¿Chibita? … Ah. Si te recuerdo. Gracias por mantenerme informado sobre él bebé, eso ya no será necesario.- Hizo una pausa y tomó aire.- Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero ese bebé es de Todomatsu y su hermano mayor. Nunca tuve nada que ver en esto.- Noté como una lágrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas. Y busqué entre mis bolsillos un pañuelo para dárselo. Extendí mi mano hacía él y empinandome un poco logré secarla.

Luego de eso pensé que debía verse patético un enano calvo parado de puntitas intentando secar la mejilla de un elegante hombre mucho más alto en mitad de la calle. Motivo por el cual me alejé de él y procedí a decir: -Sí, tranquilo. Entiendo como te sientes.- Pensé en guardar el pañuelo pero él lo tomó antes de que pudiera guardarlo.

Si entiendes mi situación supongo que tambien tienes una historia que contar y hoy tengo el día libre. -Mencionó sujetando el pañuelo entre sus manos. Y luego de una pausa para tomar aire, puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y la acarició diciendo.- Gracias por el pañuelo, creo que voy a necesitarlo.-

No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero suponía que un poco de compañía siempre ayudaba a curar un corazón roto. O en este caso dos.

….

Ichi, yo quiero casarme contigo.- Los ojos de Ichimatsu se habían abierto de manera desmesurada al escuchar las palabras de Jyushimatsu. Y¿qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo el quinto hermano arrodillándose delante del de morado?

¿Qué estás haciendo Jyushimatsu?- Preguntó el cuarto hermano al borde del colapso. Los otros no hacían más que observar y Choromatsu se tapaba la boca con ambas manos intentando reprimir un gritito de emoción. Jyushimatsu lentamente sacó de su bolsillo una cajita roja y la abrió delante de él dejando ver un bello anillo de oro con una pequeña gema morada en el centro en forma de la cabeza de un gatito. Luego procedió a hablar.

Ichi, se que legalmente no podemos casarnos porque somos hermanos. Pero yo quiero que tu, Hikari y yo seamos una familia. Y cuando invité a Homura para que me ayudara a planear el baby shower de la bebé, se nos ocurrió esta idea.- Hizo una leve pausa y tomó una de las manos del hombre frente al que se arrodillaba por amor. Luego continuó diciendo.- No se si esta bien o mal, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz y entonces se que todo debe estar bien, porque el amor nunca es malo, ¿verdad?- En ese momento podría haber comenzado una guerra o aún más, podría haberse terminado el mundo y ambos estaban seguros que ellos no lo hubieran notado, porque la tierra giraba al ritmo en que sus corazones latian. -Entonces, sabiendo que te amo más que al baseball y al secross y que eres lo más importante para mi, Matsuno Ichimatsu, ¿me harías el honor de no solo ser tu hermano, sino también tu esposo?- Jyushi le sonrió con alegría y emoción esperando su respuesta pero...

Se formó un gran y largo silencio y cuando todos pensaron que la mente de Ichimatsu había colapsado tras tremenda confesión una especie de siseo empezó a escucharse.

Ichimatsu parecía que había olvidado cómo se hablaba e incluso como se respiraba. -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Choromatsu al ver el rostro de su hermano con una tonalidad morada.

-Oe, Ichimatsu. ¿Vas a responderle o tengo tiempo para prepararme algo de pop corn?- dijo entre carcajadas Osomatsu recibiendo un codazo de parte de su pareja.

-Ichimatsu-nissan, respondele.- Decía Todomatsu con un puchero. Homura miraba preocupada a la pareja y la cara estática con la sonrisa fija en los labios de Jyushimatsu.

-Buraza? Are you ok?- Karamatsu intentó dar un paso hacia él mencionado pero Osomatsu lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo un gesto de negación cuando el otro volteó a verlo.

-¿Nissan? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Jyushimatsu acariciando la mano ajena. Ichimatsu parpadeó un par de veces y luego gritó.

-¡SI, MALDICIÓN!- Todos se sorprendieron y luego el Matsuno de morado volvió a decir.- Si, que si quiero ser tu esposo. Si quiero. Si...- Al sentir que sus rodillas fallaban por la emoción y el nerviosismo se arrodilló junto con Jyushi.- Juntos en el suelo y con lágrimas en sus ojos se abrazaron y luego procedieron a besarse múltiples veces. Luego Jyushi colocó el anillo en el dedo de su pareja y procedió a besarlo una vez más. ¿Que más se podía pedir?

….

Luego de dos días, donde todos a excepción de Ichimatsu, se encargaron de realizar la sorpresa, se llevó a cabo la pequeña fiestesita por el baby shower de Hikari.

La pequeña sala de los Matsuno estaba decorada con globos amarillos y morados, sobre la mesa en la que usualmente cenaban había un mandil color blanco y decorado con brillos que había hecho Karamatsu y en él una fuente de oden que Chibita había llevado un dia antes como colaboración para la fiesta y un pastel que había horneado Choromatsu el cual en un primer momento iba a tener forma de castillo, pero que por recomendación de Jyushi terminó siendo un estadio de baseball. Al lado de estas unas bebidas del tsubata cortesía de las amigas de Todomatsu y distintos adornos como serpentinas y confeti. En el sofá y los cojines del kotatsu se habían acomodado los padres de los seis, Iyami, quien por misterioso que sonara no había llegado junto a Chibita. Dekapan y Dayón también estaban allí, uno al lado del otro cada quien con un regalo en su regazo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó una pareja, al parecer conocidos de Ichimatsu y unos cuantos alumnos de las clases de baseball que daba los fines de semana. Totoko había sido una de las últimas en llegar, estaba usando su disfraz de idol y había dicho que daría un show para todos los presentes y que se había demorado debido a que tenía que ensayar para no quedar en ridículo en una ocasión tan importante. Tras de ella venían sus padres con una enorme canasta con muchas variedades de pescado como regalo para los futuros padres. Finalmente y cuando ya iban a traer a los festejados, un auto paró en la puerta de la humilde vivienda y de ella bajo Chibita en compañía de alguien a quien reconocieron de inmediato, pero a quien al menos Todomatsu prefirió no saludar.

Pov. Ichimatsu

Todo el día había estado en el cat coffee, en el que en una oportunidad fui a pedir trabajo como gato. Sin embargo ahora me encontraba junto a esa mujer que Jyushimatsu tanto había querido y que en muchas ocasiones su simple recuerdo o presencia me había llenado de inseguridades. Hice un gesto para empezar una conversación, sin embargo ella se me adelantó y me dijo: -Jyushimatsu es una buena persona, serán muy felices juntos.- Luego de eso tomó la taza de café que tenía en su delante y se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de esta. Yo quise responderle pero no sabía muy bien como. Debía agradecerle o hablarle sobre mis inseguridades, para empezar creo que debería pedirle disculpas por el papelón que había hecho frente a ella cuando creí que era la amante de mi hermano.

-Yo…- Empecé diciendo, más ella me cortó.

-Ichimatsu-san, no tienes que decir nada. Yo soy la amiga de Jyushimatsu y como su amiga, se que contigo es el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tu eres su luz y cuando Hikari-chan llegué y estén los tres juntos su sonrisa nunca más se borrará.- Luego de eso tomó mi mano derecha y susurró.- Ya es hora.

Tras de mí se encontraba Jyushimatsu, quien dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo, luego de eso me llevó a casa donde todos me sorprendieron. Sin lugar a dudas fue inolvidable. La comida, los amigos, los regalos y los buenos deseos que todos tenían para Hikari, quien pronto nacería en una familia que la amaba.

….

Ya al terminar la velada estaban Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu fumando en el balcón de la casa. Ichi, Choro y Totty se habían quedado dormidos luego de tanto alboroto y diversión. Y Karamatsu estaba en la planta de abajo intentando darle un poco de orden al desastre dejado.

-Jyushimatsu, debo admitir que lo estas haciendo muy bien.- Dijo Osomatsu para luego expulsar una bocanada de humo de tabaco.

-Gracias Nissan.- Respondió el de amarillo mientras veía la luna desde su posición. Osomatsu quien también la veía se volteó hacia el interior de la casa y continuó diciendo.- ¿Sabes que pronto la nena estará corriendo por toda la casa, verdad? Ni siquiera vas a poder dormir con sus llantos y no vas a tener tiempo para andar follando con Ichi porque vas a tener que cuidar de la bebé las 24 horas.- Luego hizo una pausa, más cuando se disponía a continuar Jyushimatsu habló.

-Nissan, tal vez sea difícil, pero ver a Ichi feliz lo vale. Además los tres somos uno solo e Ichi y yo haríamos lo que sea por nuestro bebé.- Luego de eso cerró los labios por un instante y le dijo.- Nissan, no te rindas. Tu y Choromatsu-nissan también podrán tener una familia pronto.-

Osomatsu se lo quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y luego suspiró. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, luego abrazó por los hombros a hermano menor.- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a rendirme?-

Luego de eso ambos se rieron y regresaron al interior de la casa. Y mientras lo hacían Jyushi no pudo evitar volver a pensar que faltaba menos de dos meses para conocer a aquella pequeña princesa que crecía lentamente en el vientre de su ser amado.

….

Y ese fue el cap! Ichi y Jyushi ya están en la recta final 3 Hikari ya está muy cerca a nacer. Por otro lado Osito no va a rendirse y yo tampoco (?). El próximo cap voy a tratar de subirlo antes de que acabe febrero :)

Saluditos!


	12. Chapter 12

Este cap podría ser tomado como especial de San Valentín. Pero no por eso escapa de la historia principal. Espero que les guste. Me hubiera gustado ponerla antes, pero espero que igual les guste como quedo :)

….

Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta que se había dado en la casa Matsuno y cinco falsas alarmas desde entonces. De las cuales dos habían sido en esa misma semana y recién era martes.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Jyushimatsu recién llegaba a casa, iba cargando la maleta donde habían preparado lo necesario para la bebé e Ichi. Ichimatsu unos pasos atrás iba caminando en compañía de Choromatsu mientras sujetaba su pesado vientre. Osomatsu se había quedado en casa debido a que él y Kara habían acompañado a la pareja las veces anteriores.

Jyushimatsu se tiró al suelo y quedó inmediatamente dormido. Ichimatsu subió y Choromatsu se dispuso a preparar el desayuno antes de que Osomatsu se levantara. Era un día especial y aunque el ajetreo no se los permitiera recordar en ese momento sabía que en cuestión de horas lo harían.

Todo eso lo pensaba mientras preparaba una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente para aquella persona que amaba. Mientras a su lado dejaba una nota para él.

…..

Cuando Karamatsu se levantó vio a Todomatsu durmiendo a su lado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Su vientre de seis meses y un par de días se daba a relucir y él no podía evitar pensar que era increíble poder ser el padre del pequeño que iba creciendo dentro de su hermanito.

Dejó un beso en su frente y se levantó ese no sería únicamente un día especial sino que sería uno de los más importantes en sus vidas.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, iba con sus jeans pitillo, la chamarra de cuero y un bividi que en lugar de tener solo su cara ahora tenía la de ambos y un gran 2/6.

En el primer piso se encontraba Osomatsu tomando desayuno, se le veía feliz mientras leía la nota que estaba al lado de este. Jyushimatsu estaba echado en el suelo con su ropa de siempre totalmente dormido. Pensó en despertarlo pero mi objetivo se encontraba fuera.

Flores, chocolates y un delicioso desayuno era en lo que tenía en mente, sin embargo las cosas no siempre salían como uno lo pensaba.

Las florerías estaban atiborradas de gente y los precios al doble o al triple de lo que comúnmente costaban. Los adornos que había visto estaban en su mayoría separados y así no lo estuvieran no le hubiera alcanzado para pagar. Con algo de suerte logró conseguir un par de de rosas, una rosada y una azul. Ambas eran muy hermosas, pero le habían costado no solo dinero, sino también un par de codazos y pisotones.

Continuó con su camino y algo similar sucedió con los chocolates con la pequeña diferencia de que todas en la fila eran chicas, ellas se tiraban de los pelos para conseguir el tan preciado dulce y se criticaban unas a otras sobre cual marca comprar, por si lo mejor era hacer el chocolate o comprarlo y por supuesto también se burlaban del muchacho de gafas de sol que estaba en la misma fila, junto a todas esas mujeres enamoradas.

Finalmente fue al Suutaba a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, había ahorrado mucho para ese día y quería que Todomatsu lo recordara. Las chicas que atendían intentaban ser amables con él, más no podían evitar pensar que Atsushi-kun era un mejor partido para su amigo y que había hecho una mala elección, más no dijeron nada y solo sonrieron de manera fingida.

Al llegar a casa encontró a Ichimatsu y a Todomatsu mirando televisión, Jyushimatsu ya no estaba y al parecer los demás tampoco.

-Choromatsu está arriba alistándose porque va a salir.- Dijo Ichimatsu adivinando los pensamientos del segundo hermano. Todomatsu volteó a verle y se le acercó, levantó un poco su cabeza para besarlo y Karamatsu respondió inmediatamente. Luego le entregó las flores y los chocolates, Totty recibió todo con amor y Karamatsu no podía verse más feliz, entonces le entregó el latte, para que lo bebiera pero cuando Todomatsu iba a hablar Ichimatsu dijo.

-Mierdamatsu, Totty no puede comer nada hoy. ¿No te acuerdas que hoy es su ecografía?- Todomatsu lo miró con el rostro serio, era cierto, pero no era necesario que se lo dijera así. Karamatsu parecía un poco triste por la forma en que Ichi le hizo recordar algo tan serio.

-¿Nissan?- Preguntó mirando a Kara preocupado, más el mayor dejó la bolsa en el piso y lo cargó, luego fue con él hasta en sillón y lo besó.

-Hoy veremos por primera vez a nuestro baby. My little Totty, thank you!- Besó esa linda barriguita de seis meses y medio, entraron en una especie de mundo solo para los dos. Ichimatsu lo supo y lentamente se retiró de la sala. Cuando ya se estaba retirando escuchó un suave susurro que decía: -Te amo más que a nada Nissan.-

…

Pov. Ichimatsu

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó a Todomatsu decir eso, estaba feliz de saber que sus hermanos eran felices, casi tanto como él. Empezó a subir las escaleras y pasó por el cuarto que Osomatsu y Choromatsu compartían, allí se encontraba el tercer hermano arreglándose, se veía muy elegante, probablemente le iba a dar una sorpresa al mayor. Él también debía alistarse pues pensaba alcanzar a Jyushimatsu en su trabajo y llevarlo a comer algo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él en un día tan especial, sobre todo por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Miró en su mano su anillo brillando y entró a su habitación.

Empezó a buscar en sus cajones algo para ponerse y entre todas sus cosas encontró unos cómodos pantalones de vestir color negro que tenían elástico y una camisa morada manga corta. Se agachó por unos zapatos del mismo color que su camisa, pero mientras se agachaba sintió un fuerte punzón en la columna baja, sería que la edad ya le estaba pasando factura. El dolor duró por unos diez segundos y luego pasó, se sentó en la cama y el dolor no regresó por lo que continuó con sus cosas. Se empezó a cambiar y luego bajó para buscar a Jyushimatsu. Cuando llegó a la planta baja vio que sus hermanos ya no estaban y decidió salir sin más.

…..

Choromatsu se encontraba nervioso había citado a Osomatsu en ese lugar donde hacía ya un par de meses lo había rechazado. Hacía unos días se había sentido extraño, había tenido un dolor en el vientre y pensando que estaba nuevamente mal había ido donde el Doctor Dekapan a preguntar por su salud. Sin embargo él le había calmado diciéndole que era todo lo contrario, la medicina al fin parecía hacerle efecto y ahora estaba listo, listo para tener un bebé.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos vio la puerta abrirse y Osomatsu entró.

Choromatsu dio unas palmadas en la cama invitándolo a sentarse, el mayor hizo caso a la señal y cerró la puerta para luego ir junto a otro. Choro se había vestido increíble, llevaba una camisa verde, y corbata, chaleco, pantalones y zapatos negros. Había puesto gel en su cabello para darle un peinado diferente y tenía algo de brillo en sus labios que los hacía brillar. Muy distinto a lo que Osomatsu irradiaba con su enterizo color rojo que llevaba las mangas atadas a la cintura.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Nissan~- Pronunció lentamente el menor mientras llevaba un bombón de Chocolate a sus labios. El de rojo no tardó en acercarse a robárselos de los labios y empezaron un beso apasionado junto con el sabor a chocolate y a sake que llevaba el dulce.

Luego del beso y mientras el mayor recuperaba el aliento, Choromatsu se acostó en la cama, no sin antes sacarse los zapatos y empezó a aflojar el nudo de su corbata. Hace más de cinco meses que no hacía el amor con su pareja y aún que ambos habían demostrado que su relación iba más allá de solo el sexo en ese momento tenía necesidad de Osomatsu, necesidad de sus manos, de sus labios y de su cuerpo con el suyo.

Oso se quitó el polo blanco que llevaba y se subió a la cama junto con su pareja, lo beso nuevamente mientras acariciaba los bordes de su cuerpo. Rozó su espalda sobre la tela y se encaminó por sus glúteos y sus piernas. Pero al llegar a su entrepierna y escucha al de verde gemir se detuvo. No deseaba que Choromatsu se viera presionado por su forma al acercarse, pero esa idea se olvidó rápidamente cuando sintió como el menor ponía su mano sobre la suya y reafirmaba su agarre.

-Te amo Osomatsu-nissan, soy tuyo.- Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del mayor y continuó besándolo. El mayor le quitó el chaleco y empezó a abrir su camisa. Dio un beso en su cuello y luego uno sobre su pecho.

-Yo también te amo.- Susurró mientras emprendía un camino de besos desde su clavícula hasta su cadera. Choromatsu llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de su hermano y la apretó.- Ngh- Un gutural sonido escapó de la garganta del de rojo. Choromatsu puso una sonrisa lasciva, mas no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo pues Osomatsu empezó a bajarle los pantalones mientras tocaba todo lo que podía.

Choromatsu estaba más emocionado que nunca, sus mejillas estaban rojas y moría de ganas por volverse uno con aquel al que tanto amaba. El mismo empezó a bajarse la ropa interior cuando Osomatsu lo detuvo. El mayor lo hizo lenta y sensualmente. Luego retiró por completo su enterizo. Los zapatos de ambos habían caído de sus pies al principio y las medias del menor empezó a deslizarlas hacia abajo. Llevó uno de sus pies hacia sus labios para besarlo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el miembro del menor. Choromatsu se veía como el hombre más hermoso del mundo allí echado en esa cama con la camisa abierta, las mejillas y los labios rojas, su miembro levantado y su entrada a su disposición. Envidiaba a las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su piel, idolatraba los pequeños lunares que el menor tenía en lo alto de sus muslos y sin lugar a dudas amaba con todo su ser cada uno de los rasgos de Choromatsu que por más igual a los de él tenían algo que lo hacían únicos.

-Osomatsu, rápido por favor. Agh!- El de rojo acercó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del menor e intentó meterlo, más le resultó muy difícil. Entonces con una cara divertida acercó su rostro a la entrada del de verde.

Un gemido agudo y exagerado hizo que Osomatsu se encendiera aún más, sabía lo sensible que era su pareja en aquel lugar. Sintió como se estremecía y dio un lenguetazo en aquella cálida cavidad. Lentamente y con suavidad fue dilatando la entrada de su hermano, luego con sus dedos empezó a tantear su interior para acostumbrarlo hasta que sintió que Choromatsu comenzó a mover sus caderas.

-Que lindo eres Choro-chan.- Estaba muy excitado y su miembro dolía. Pero ver a Choromatsu así, feliz con él, sonrojado y excitado por las acciones que él realizaba solo lo hacía sentirse el ser más feliz del mundo.

-Hermano mayor, estoy listo... Quiero ser tuyo.- Levantó un poco las caderas y Osomatsu aprovechó para entrar en él. Un vaivén comenzó con fuerza, Choromatsu era cálido y apretado, fantástico para Osomatsu.

Sus cuerpos se reconocían luego de tantos meses, se fundían en una danza de amor y deseo. El mayor luego se sentó y Choromatsu se sentó sobre él. Sus cuerpos se sacudían con fuerza y pasión. Estuvieron así por varios minutos yendo y viniendo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, se besaron para acallar sus gemidos mientras se corrían, Osomatsu dentro del menor y Choromatsu entre los vientres de ambos.

Los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro.

-Te amo Choromatsu.- Susurró Osomatsu, el menor volteó a verlo y luego se acercó y le dijo: -Te amo Osomatsu.- Luego ambos volvieron a besarse con pasión, aún ninguno de los dos sabía lo que pronto iba a empezar a ocurrir en el interior del tercer hermano.

…

Karamatsu temblaba como una gelatina mientras tomaba de la mano a Totty. Mientras, el menor estaba acostado en la camilla llevaba una bata rosa pálido y a pesar de estar emocionado mantenía la calma porque quería darle tranquilidad al mayor.

Llegó el ecógrafo, quien era un simpático rubio y sin mayor cortesía aparte de un saludo levantó la bata de Todomatsu y colocó un poco de crema transparente en su vientre. Hizo un poco de presión y luego sonrió.

-Señores, allí está su bebé.- Señaló en la pantalla un gráfico algo borroso y luego de aclarar la imagen un poco se dejó ver el rostro del niño. A través del cursor señaló el rostro del menor.

-Este es su rostro, sus labios ya están formados, sus orejas y sus ojos.- En ese momento el pequeño parpadeó levemente y como sabiendo que era observado movió una de sus manitos hacia la cámara.

Karamatsu quien llevaba los lentes de sol puestos se los levantó cuando vio ese gesto. Sintió ganas de llorar, más las contuvo y volteó a ver a Todomatsu, el menor de los dos había llevado una de sus manos a su rostro y viendo la imagen de ese bebé tan hermoso en la pantalla recordó como al principio había dudado si tenerlo o no. Sin mas solo puedo romper en llanto. Karamatsu lo abrazó y besó sus mejillas, ambos se quedaron unos minutos así y luego ese momento tan privado fue interrumpido por el médico quien preguntó.

-¿Desean saber cuál es el sexo del bebé?- Ambos con los ojos humedecidos vieron al doctor y asintieron, el ecógrafo enfocó entre las piernas del bebé y les dijo.- Pueden ver esa protuberancia entre sus piernas, pues eso confirma que ustedes están esperando… Un niño. ¡Felicidades!-

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron nuevamente. Estaban demasiado emocionados y felices.

…..

Ichimatsu había alcanzado a Jyushimatsu en su trabajo para llevarlo a almorzar. Había comprado un chocolate para el de amarillo y aunque no lo había preparado él esperaba que le gustara.

Luego de encontrarse en la puerta ambos habían caminado juntos hasta el restaurante donde Todomatsu antes solía ir a las citas grupales.

Era un lugar cómodo y acogedor. Ambos se sentaron a conversar sobre algunas cosas que faltaban para recibir al bebé mientras almorzaban entre besos y caricias cuando Ichimatsu volvió a sentir una fuerte punzada en la cadera. Intentó ignorarla y seguir escuchando lo que Jyushi le contaba, pero nuevamente volvió a sentirla. A la vez sintió algo similar a las ganas de ir al baño y se paró para salir corriendo hacia el servicio.

Jyushimatsu se sorprendió y lo siguió.

En el baño Ichimatsu se sujetaba fuertemente el vientre, cada vez las punzadas eran más fuertes y sentía sus piernas temblar. Escuchó como Jyushimatsu lo llamaba desde fuera del baño y él intentó decirle que ni se preocupara. Pero en ese momento sintió un tirón interior que le obligó a pujar, un hilo de sangre empezó a descender por su entrepierna, una mancha húmeda se iba acrecentando en sus pantalones y ya no podía ni moverse del dolor.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Jyushi bastante preocupado y el menor solo pudo susurrar. -Ya es hora.- Y el menor rompió la puerta encontrándose con su hermano en el suelo sentado sobre una mancha de sangre, estaba llorando y sujetándose el vientre mientras trataba de forma absurda regular su respiración.

La hora había llegado.

…

Holi si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco mucho por leer.

Antes que nada quiero aclararles algunas cosas:

Este fic empezó el 15 Junio del 2016. Cuando comenzó Ichimatsu se enteró que tenía poco menos de un mes de embarazo, por lo tanto si contamos desde allí Hikari debería estar naciendo entre el 15 y el 25 de febrero, por eso motivo es que decidí que este momento especial iniciará el 14 de febrero. Por lo tanto Hikari estaría naciendo con más de una semana de adelanto.

Lo pongo aquí ya que aún no se cuándo subiré la siguiente parte.

Por ahora lo que se sabe es que Hikari es Acuario xD y va a nacer el día del amor~

Gracias por leer. Besos para todos!


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando el celular del tercer hermano sonó por primera vez él estaba dormido. Realizó un pequeño sonido similar al de un bufido y luego se acomodó nuevamente sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba y se acurrucó al lado del que en ese momento no vestía de rojo. Le gustaba mucho hacer eso, abrazarse a ese pecho cálido y escuchar el corazón de su amado mientras con su mejilla frotaba los pocos vellos que crecían en esa parte.

La segunda vez que un móvil sonó, ya no fue el suyo, sino el de aquel que dormía a su lado, este también se removió entre las sábanas y reforzó el abrazo que daba a su pareja intentando retrasar por unos momentos más la necesidad de levantarse. Sin embargo la tercera vez que sonó el celular nuevamente del mayor de los dos, se levantó de la cama. Tomó el celular del velador de aquel hotel y verificó quien era. El nombre Todomatsu brillaba en la pantalla.

….

Todomatsu y Karamatsu luego de haber estado con el doctor decidieron bajar a la cafetería del hospital a comer algo antes de volver a casa. Probablemente podrían haber hecho algo mucho más romántico considerando la fecha, pero ambos estaban tan emocionados que todo simplemente se había borrado de sus mentes. Únicamente podían pensar en su bebé y las ganas que tenian de verlo. Estaban inmersos en una esfera de paz y alegría discutiendo por el nombre perfecto para el bebé.

Karamatsu había tomado la mano del menor sobre la mesa y acariciaba la superficie con su palma. De vez en cuando la tomaba y dejaba pequeños besos en la punta de sus dedos que hacían sonrojar al menor. El segundo hermano miraba a Todomatsu como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, como si estuviera viendo un ángel o un milagro. Se veía hermoso, con su gorro color rosa, una camiseta blanca ancha y una chaqueta rosada también, lucía maravilloso.

Tal vez su hermano menor siempre se quejaba por los dolores en los pies, por la pesadez de su vientre o por las nauseas que tenía, pero para Karamatsu simple y llanamente cada día tenía un brillo especial.

-Yuuto.- Susurro en un suspiro el de saco azul. Todomatsu que se encontraba comiendo una tartaleta de fresa realizó un puchero y miro serio al mayor.

-¿Quien es Yuuto?- La palabra celos se impregnó en el rostro del de rosado y en un segundo después ya tenía los ojos lagrimeantes. El de lentes oscuros se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

-No llores my little Totty. A lo que me refería es que si el baby es tan amable y romántico como tú, podríamos ponerle Yuuto.- Todomatsu limpió su rostro con una de las servilletas que estaba en la mesa y luego dijo.

-Me gusta. Pero en realidad me gustaría que se pareciera a ti.- Sonó su nariz una vez y recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Pero why a mí?- Preguntó el de azul. Karamatsu podría intentar parecer cool siempre, pero en realidad no lo sentía así. Lo único que quería era ganar el respeto y el amor de sus hermanos, pero siempre había pensado que estaba lejos de eso, por eso cuando el menor de los seis lo había elegido a él, se había sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Creí que ya lo sabrías.- Respondió quien cargaba con el gran vientre. -Más allá de lo doloroso que eres. Tu eres el mejor hermano que tengo, que todos tenemos. Tal vez no seas el mayor, pero Karamatsu-nissan, eres un grandioso ejemplo para todos, porque nos cuidas y nos amas. Y se que intentas parecer poderoso, pero creeme que tu amor es lo más poderoso que conozco. Por eso te elegí y por eso espero que tu también nos elijas.- Cuando terminó de hablar Todomatsu nuevamente tenía los ojos humedecidos. Kara ni lento, ni perezoso se acercó a su pareja y lo besó suavemente, al terminar solo reafirmó lo que pensaba con palabras.

-Siempre, los elijo a ambos siempre.- Se volvió a acercar a él por otro beso, pero fue en ese momento cuando todo un alboroto se generó alrededor.

Un hombre había entrado gritando corriendo con otro en brazos.

Al principio intentaron ignorarlos y seguir con los suyo pero cuando el chico entró a la cafetería lo reconocieron al instante.

….

Jyushimatsu había entrado a la cafetería con Ichimatsu en brazos. El menor llevaba la mirada desorbitada, sudaba y tenía unas manchas acuosas en su uniforme de baseball. Parecía un loco y en lugar de hablar gruñía. El de morado tenía el rostro compungido mientras su camisa morada era arrugada por sus propias manos por la fuerza con que se sujetaba el vientre y sus pantalones estaban mojados.

Todomatsu se había quedado impresionado, nunca había visto a Jyushimatsu en una situación así. Se volteo a ver donde estaba el segundo hermano y lo encontró en compañía de una enfermera, traían una silla de ruedas y se acercaron a la pareja de hermanos. Al pasar al lado del de rosado le dijo.

-Totty llama a nuestros hermanos. Yo intentaré detener a la bestia.- Y lo besó, un beso con sabor a despedida. Karamatsu se acercó al quinto hermano de forma lenta.

-Jyushimatsu, escuchame. Debes bajar a Ichimatsu para poder atenderlo.- Un gruñido se hizo oír pero lentamente empezó a bajar al cuarto hermano. Una vez con los pies en el suelo la enfermera ayudó a Ichimatsu a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Jyushimatsu quien estaba descontrolado fue sujetado por los hombros por el segundo hermano. -¡Jyushimatsu, escuchame!- Gritó el de azul y como el menor seguía agitándose y pateandolo lo golpeó en el rostro. El quinto hermano se detuvo y el mayor aprovechó para hablar.- Debes tranquilizarte. Ichimatsu está asustado y debes ayudarlo. Tienes que estar bien por él.- En ese momento los ojos de Jyushi volvieron a su forma natural y su rostro se tranquilizó. Tenía una expresión seria pero calmada. -Gracias Karamatsu-nissan.-

Después de decir eso corrió hacia la silla de ruedas y tomó la mano de Ichimatsu. -Tranquilo Ichi, hoy estoy contigo hasta el final.- Al terminar de hablar le sonrió y el mayor también lo hizo.

La enfermera empezó a avanzar con Ichimatsu en la silla de ruedas y con el de amarillo al lado.

…..

-¿Qué quieres Totty?- Preguntó Osomatsu al contestar. Se acercó a Choromatsu y lo abrazó mientras intentaba besar una de sus mejillas. Todomatsu hablaba a gritos y no se dejaba entender.

-Quieres calmarte, no te entiendo. ¿Que hacen Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu con ustedes en el hospital?- En ese momento Choromatsu sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba y lo sujetó del hombro.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó al mayor en voz baja y otro solo contesto al teléfono.- Ya vamos para allá.-

-Puedes decirme qué pasó preguntó el tercer hermano.- Osomatsu se levantó y empezó a buscar su ropa interior en el suelo y le paso sus ropas a su pareja.

-Ichimatsu entró en labor de parto y están en el hospital.- Choromatsu se levantó con un poco de dificultad y tomó su camisa.

-Iré a la casa primero para recoger sus documentos y las cosas que prepararon para la bebé; también llamaré a papá y mamá para avisarles. Tu deberías ir a ver a los demás.- Dijo el tercer hermano colocándose los interiores.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Osomatsu quien ya tenía colocado el enterizo y se estaba calzando las zapatillas.

-Si, tu eres nuestro líder y ellos necesitan que alguien los guíe en este momento.- Osomatsu se acercó al menor y lo besó con pasión.- Sabes, si Ichimatsu no estuviera pariendo ahora te haría el amor de nuevo por lo que dijiste.- Choromatsu se rió y le dio un golpe en el brazo. -Cállate, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.- Luego de lo dicho se dieron un pequeño beso más y salieron con diferentes direcciones.

….

Al llegar al hospital la situación era muy diferente a lo que Todomatsu le había contado. Jyushimatsu no estaba furioso cómo le habían dicho, sino que se veía muy tranquilo y sonriente. Ichimatsu era el que estaba como un loco gritando y chillando por el dolor. Todomatsu estaba sentado sosteniendo una bolsa de hielos en una de las manos del segundo hermano.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó en voz alta.

-Bueno, cuando Jyushimatsu-nissan se calmó y le dió su apoyo a Ichimatsu sus contracciones se hicieron más frecuentes y el parto se apresuró. Entonces…-

-Entonces le rompí la mano al imbécil de Cacamatsu cuando intentó darme apoyo. Pero si quieres saber lo que en realidad pasó te lo contaré.

\- Ichimatsu mientras hablaba caminaba de un lado al otro muy lentamente. Estaba con una especie de mameluco color amarillo bebé y de vez en cuando se detenía para respirar de manera agitada. En ese instante se había detenido y estaba agachado mientras sujetaba su vientre.- Lo que pasa es que este desgraciado.- Mencionó señalando al quinto hermano. -Hace nueve meses pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo en el techo de la casa y sin usar protección porque nada iba a pasar. Y ahora estoy aquí sufriendo porque voy a tener un bebé y duele y tengo miedo.- Lo último lo había dicho con lágrimas en sus ojos y acostándose en la cama. Jyushimatsu había corrido a su lado y lo estaba ayudando a echarse, luego acarició su cabeza y dejó un beso en su frente. Le dio la mano y esta fue apretujada pero el menor no se quejó. Había una máquina que señalaba sus contracciones y esta estaba terminado.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó el quinto hermano a su pareja.

-Sí.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo, estamos juntos en esto.- Ichimatsu cerró los ojos y apretó nuevamente la mano de Jyushimatsu una nueva contracción había comenzado. Por suerte la doctora entró en ese momento. Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu salieron de la habitación para que la doctora revisara al cuarto hermano.

-Bueno Ichimatsu, lo estas haciendo muy bien, pero como sabras en los casos de embarazos masculinos la única forma de darle una salida al bebé que no te lastime es proceder con una cesárea. Enviaré a una enfermera para que te ponga la epidural para que disminuya el dolor.-

-¡Bien, lo que sea!-Gritó Ichimatsu con las piernas abiertas y luego metió un hielo en su boca. Jyushimatsu se tensó y miró al mayor que estaba mordiendo un trozo de hielo por el dolor y le preguntó.- ¿Ichi, sabes que la epidural es una inyección?- El mayor escupió el hielo y tomó a su pareja para luego volver a gritar.

-¡No me importa!- Luego volvió a tomar aire y susurró.- Solo pongala y saquenme este bebé.-

…..

Choromatsu que recién llegaba escuchó un grito desde una de las habitaciones y algo le dijo que era la de su hermano. Llevaba un bolso con un par de mudas de ropa para sus hermanos menores y unas prendas para la bebé.

-Que bueno que llegas Chori, tu sabes como lidiar con estas cosas.- Osomatsu había corrido a abrazarlo con fuerza y una vez en sus brazos lo había cargado hasta la habitación donde un Ichimatsu que hasta hace un rato había estado gritando ahora parecía drogado y hablaba de gatitos voladores y de otras cosas sin sentido.

-Hola~- Saludo el chico en bata al ver llegar a su hermano. Todos se veían sorprendidos debido a que nunca habían visto al cuarto miembro de la familia en una situación así.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Choromatsu a su hermano menor.

-Mejor que nunca.- Respondió el que estaba por dar a luz. -De hecho espero que tu y nuestro líder Oso puedan tener un lindo bebé o dos o tres y que te pongan esta inyección que hace maravillas. Además creo que es un buen momento para decir que si soy un Karamatsu boy y que admiro mucho como Todomatsu puede ser tan lindo con los demás. Y los quiero hermanos míos. Pero sobre todo te amo Jyushi.- Lo último lo dijo mientras un grupo de enfermeras y enfermeros venían para llevarlo a la sala de operaciones.

Uno de los médicos le entregó a Jyushimatsu la ropa adecuada por si quería entrar a la sala de operaciones y el no dudo ni un segundo en ponersela e ir. Los demás se quedaron esperando fuera.

Fueron cerca de hora y media lo que demoró. Lo cual en realidad no había sido mucho tiempo. Pero la tensión que sentían los hermanos que esperaban fuera era muy grande. Sus padres los habían llamado unas cinco veces durante ese tiempo para saber si el cuarto hermano estaba bien, para preguntar por Jyushi, para saber si la nena ya había nacido y otras cosas más. Habían prometido también ir a verlos el fin de semana, pues no podían viajar en ese momento ya que no había pasajes.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió salió el quinto hermano con la preciosa carga en sus brazos. Pesaba tres kilos y cien gramos. Estaba sana y la enfermera se había encargado de limpiarla. Estaba cubierta con una manta rosada y en su cabeza se veía una especie de pelusita color marrón oscuro. Llevaba los ojos abiertos y parpadeaba lentamente. Era simplemente hermosa. Hikari Matsuno había nacido.

…..

Ichimatsu acababa de despertar de su operación y lo último que recordaba era el llanto de su bebé y esos grandes ojos tan similares a los de Jyushi. Intentó levantarse para buscarla pero no pudo hacerlo. Un dolor se había apoderado de su vientre y cuando intentó verse a sí mismo Jyushimatsu lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo amor, tardará un tiempo en sanar.- Luego le dio un beso en la frente y continuó.- Me alegra que despertaras.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hikari esta bien?- Su rostro se veía nervioso y asustado por el simple hecho de pensar que tal vez había pasado algo con su bebé. Pero Jyushi lo abrazó y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

-Es hermosa y está sana. Pesa tres kilos y cien gramos. Tiene un lindo cabello color negro, es poco, pero se ve suave y despeinado. También tiene unos ojos negros muy grandes. Los otros dicen que se parecen a los míos. Es nuestra princesita.- En ese momento la enfermera entraba con la bebé envuelta en una manta y traía una botella con leche tibia.

Le dio la niña a su padre y este la sujeto como lo más valioso del mundo. Se acercó con la bebé hasta el que se encontraba en cama y se la dio. Ichimatsu la tomó en sus brazos y sintió que era amor a primera vista. Nunca había sentido algo así y ahora que conocía a su bebé, sentía que su vida se había completado. Jyushimatsu le dio un beso al cuarto hermano y la bebé sonrió aunque ninguno de los dos la vio hacerlo.

Sus hermanos habían ido a casa a descansar por unas horas y ellos estaban juntos como la familia que empezaban a ser.

Tal vez a partir de entonces tendrían muchos retos que enfrentar, pero juntos con la nueva luz de su vida podrían hacer lo que sea. Hikari era su hija y la motivación de sus vidas.

…

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Lo hice en el cel y hace mucho que no publicaba por andar en la aventura de los 30 días de Suuji. Pero ahora quería escribir algo por el 4/5 y que mejor que el nacimiento de la linda Hikari para celebrar. Además de eso ya se acercan mis parciales y ya no voy a tener mucho tiempo por unas semanas así que no sé en qué momento suba la continuación. Pero espero que puedan esperarme.

Miles de abrazos para todos y feliz 4/5.


	14. Chapter 14

Pasó milenios y de verdad esta parte ya la tenía subida en Wattpad, pero por x razones no llegué a ponerlo aquí. No se si alguien aún sigue leyendo esta historia, pero tengo el objetivo de acabarla. Luego de este solo faltarían dos capítulos más de los cuales uno si o si lo publico antes de que termine octubre y el otro a más tardar en Diciembre.

Saludos y gracias si es que alguien por allí aún lo lee. 3

...

Cuando Todomatsu abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue una sombra detrás de las cortinas que lo cubrían. En primer lugar se preguntó dónde estaba y luego quienes eran esas personas. Sin embargo cuando se vio a sí mismo se sorprendió al notar que llevaba una bata color rosa y que estaba sobre una camilla.

-Enfermera-jo.- Escuchó decir tras la cortina.- ¿Ya le colocó la inyección al paciente?-jo - Era una voz graciosa e infantil, una muy parecida a la de Hatabo.

-No Mr Flag, vamos a colocársela ahora.- La otra voz también le sonaba familiar pero no lograba identificarla. Corrieron la cortina y lo primero que vio fue un sexy liguero que combinaba con unas medias blancas de encaje, todo un sueño. O en este caso una pesadilla, pues el portador de estas y del resto del disfraz de enfermera sensual era Osomatsu-nissan.

-¡Totty es hora de tu inyección!- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos y detrás de él apareció Dayon con un jeringa del tamaño de una escoba. Más atrás se podía ver a Hatabo con una bandera igual de grande que la jeringa y repetía como mantra en voz baja: "sacaré al bebé y te pondré una bandera."

Lanzó un gritó por el terror y la ansiedad que le provocaba la situación y entonces despertó. Estaba en su futon al lado de Karamatsu y con su bebé aún en su barriguita. O mejor dicho en su monumental vientre, el cual ya no podía esconder, ni quería tomarse las molestias en hacerlo. Desde que el segundo hermano de la familia le había dicho que lo elegía, llevaba con mucho orgullo su embarazo. Sin embargo había un hecho que seguía atemorizandolo desde hacía varias noches.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Karamatsu y Osomatsu salieron temprano a sus respectivos trabajos. Choromatsu fue a realizar el mercado y aunque lo invitó a acompañarlo él prefirió quedarse en casa. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu seguían durmiendo, el quinto hermano había pedido permiso ese día porque la pequeña Hikari cumplía su primer mes y deseaba estar junto a ella.

Y precisamente había sido hacía un mes cuando las pesadillas y el miedo a lo que venía había comenzado. El día que la pequeña Hikari había llegado al mundo, no solo había sido vivido con gran alegría. Para Todomatsu lo que más cabía en su memoria sobre ese día eran los gritos del cuarto hermano de la familia. Estos seguían grabados en la mente y en los oídos de aquel chico de rosado. Al principio pensó que eran los nervios por haber visto a su hermano mayor en aquella situación, pero cuando notó que el miedo en lugar de disminuir aumentaba con el paso de los días y el crecer de su vientre, se dio cuenta que no era algo momentáneo, estaba simplemente aterrado.

La pesadilla era increíblemente repetitiva. Estaba él echado en una camilla de hospital, similar a la que su hermano mayor había ocupado durante su estancia en este. Y mientras esperaba para ser atendido algo terrible tenía que pasar. Desde que fallaba la luz y tenían que atenderlo a oscuras, hasta que una invasión extraterrestre empezaban mientras él estaba en labor de parto y todos tenían que salir a luchar contra estos seres de uno ojo y múltiples tentáculos. Sin embargo las peores pesadillas eran aquellas que le planteaban escenarios muy realistas.

¿Y si era un dolor insoportable y no era lo suficientemente fuerte?

¿Y si le afectaba la anestesia y algo le ocurría?

Y el peor de todos los pensamientos era, que iba a hacer si su bebé no llegaba a nacer.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo temblar sobre su lugar, estaba sentado frente al televisor aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención al programa que se transmitía. Lo único que lo calmaba un poco cuando esos miedos lo invadían era leer en su celular sobre el proceso que se daría, buscar información era una buena forma de despejar los miedos. Entró al mismo link que había estado revisando durante todos esos días y su mirada empezó a delinear las palabras que se plasmaban sobre la pantalla. Intentó regular su respiración, pero sus manos temblaron sin que lo pudiera evitar y supo que eso ya no lo ayudaba. Dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y subió sus pies a este con las rodillas flexionadas. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre y dijo en voz baja: -Solo espero que todo salga bien.-

Luego se abrazó a sí mismo mientras los primero ruidos de la mañana se empezaban a oír en el piso de arriba.

...

Jyushimatsu había sido el primero en levantarse y lo primero que había hecho era acercarse a aquel pequeño ser durmiente que los venía acompañando desde hacía un mes. Cada vez que la miraba su corazón se aceleraba, sus pupilas se dilataban y sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo. Era como estar enamorado, sentía que estaba con el ser más listo del mundo y eso que apenas y podía abrir y cerrar sus manos. Se sentía tan pequeño ante su ternura, siendo él el más fuerte de sus hermanos. Pero sobre todo no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era posible el haber vivido tanto tiempo sin tenerla a su lado. Y es que parecía que el mundo y el cosmos se detenía cuando la pequeña parpadeaba. Y sobre todo un homerun atravesaba su corazón cuando la veía acurrucada, tan pequeña, tan pura, sobre los brazos de Ichimatsu.

Definitivamente ese era un regalo divino pensaba Jyushimatsu, pero no creía haber hecho algo tan bueno como para merecer tanta felicidad. Y es que todo parecía un sueño o un cuento de esos que ves en las películas.

El llanto de la bebé se hizo escuchar cuando sintió al cuarto hermano empezar a moverse. Jyushimatsu la levantó y comenzó a mecerla a un ritmo lento con el objetivo de calmarla, sin embargo esto solo incitó a la menor a llorar con más fuerza. Era hora de estar con mamá.

Ichimatsu se estiraba sobre el futon como cada mañana mientras escuchaba esos sollozos que clamaban por él. Con delicadeza el quinto hermano se sentó a su lado mientras sostenía la preciada carga que llevaba en sus brazos. El cuarto hermano aún estaba recuperándose de su reciente parto y su rutina se había visto limitada a estar en el segundo piso de la casa. Sin embargo no podía decir que su vida era mala por eso, pues con los amores de su vida al lado cada día era una nueva oportunidad para descubrir todos los significados de la felicidad.

Se colocó en una posición más cómoda para poder recibir a su hija y alimentarla, y cuando tuvo a su pequeña en brazos y sintió los brazos de Jyushi rodearlo, cerró sus ojos deseando más días así. En su pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

...

Al salir de la tienda de joyas baratas lo primero que hizo fue escupir contra el suelo. Había comprando lo mejor que había encontrado y aún así lucía como una lata al lado del anillo que Jyushimatsu había entregado a Ichimatsu.

Es que acaso era tan difícil hacer algo lindo por el tercer hermano. De verdad se estaba esforzando y aún así no lograba obtener nada lo suficientemente bueno que darle a él. Se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado. Si, era cierto que ya habían solucionado sus problemas, pero igual sentía que Choromatsu ponía su 120% en la relación y él solo aceptaba todo lo que el menor le daba.

Quería demostrarle que él también estaba comprometido con lo que tenían, por eso quería darle ese anillo. Casarse era simplemente un sueño debido a todas las complicaciones que su relación presentaba. Eran hombres, hermanos y ambos tenían el mismo rostro. Una aberración, pensaría cualquiera. Pero eso era porque no entendían lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro.

Suspiró mientras observaba las gemas de fantasía, roja y verde. Y pensó entonces, que si no podía ofrecerle un anillo más caro, al menos se ofrecería él mismo. Tal vez tampoco era muy valioso, pero cada día intentaba ser mejor por la persona que amaba.

Decidido guardó el aro en el bolsillo de su polera roja y se dirigió a casa con el corazón palpitante por las ansias de ver al tercer hermano.

...

Al entrar a casa, Choromatsu no vio a nadie a los alrededores, se podría escuchar un leve llanto en el piso superior, el cual relacionó inmediatamente con la pequeña Hikari, pero este se detuvo a los pocos segundos de empezado. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cocina y dejo la bolsa con los comestibles sobre la mesa. Luego tomó una bolsa más pequeña y en silencio y con miedo de ser descubierto, se dirigió al baño de la casa.

Hacía unos pocos días había empezado a sentir unas extrañas náuseas lo cual era extraño porque no había comido nada diferente y su comida nunca le había provocado tal sensación. No había querido hacerse ilusiones, pero la verdad es que siendo algo que había deseado tanto no podía evitarlo.

Abrió la bolsa dentro del baño y sacó la caja que llevaba dentro, no necesitó leer las instrucciones que llevaba con ella, ya que había usado miles de esas pruebas cuando habían estado intentando concebir con Osomatsu, hacía ya varios meses atrás.

Luego de usarla llegó la espera, se sentó sobre la taza e intentó no generarse expectativas . Se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos meses y llegó a la conclusión de que fuera positivo o negativo, seguiría amando a Oso y Osomatsu lo seguiría amando a él.

Luego de un interminable minuto Choromatsu levantó la prueba y vió su resultado.

...

Osomatsu caminó hasta la puerta de su casa decidido, iba a decirle a Choromatsu lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que deseaba estar con él para siempre, lo mucho que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Pero cuando abrió no vió absolutamente a nadie. Todo se encontraba en un inusual silencio para la casa Matsuno.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un rechinar de la madera y pudo ver a la persona que buscaba.

-Choromatsu, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo esta se borró rápidamente cuando el de verde volteó con algunas lagrimillas escurriendo por su rostro.

Osomatsu corrió desde la puerta hasta su lado y tomó una de sus manos. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el mayor de los Matsuno con preocupación en sus ojos. Mientras el tercer hermano intentaba secar sus lágrimas con su mano libre.

-Si, yo también debo decirte algo, pero dime primero qué debías decirme tu.- Osomatsu se sonrojó y recordó a lo que iba. Se aclaró la garganta y se arrodilló frente al de verde. La puerta del baño no era el lugar más romántico para una pedida de mano o algún similar tomando en cuenta su situación, pero poco le importaba.

-Choromatsu, se que es poco lo que puedo ofrecerte y que soy demasiado descuidado e irresponsable. Pero aún sabiendo todo eso, quiero que sepas que cada día intento ser mejor para ti y que solo contigo creo que puedo crecer como persona.- Hizo una pausa por un segundo para tomar un respiro y poder continuar. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y que el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en esas palabras estaba siendo más fuerte que él.- Por eso, me gustaría suplicarle que, a pesar de saber cómo soy, aceptaras ser mi compañero de vida.- En ese momento sacó del bolsillo de su polera el anillo que llevaba y debido a su nerviosismo lo dejo caer. El aro rodó por la habitación mientras el de rojo lo perseguía inútilmente y Choromatsu se agachó a recogerlo. El mayor de los Matsuno con la cabeza gacha se preguntaba cuán ridículo se habría visto, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó la risa del de verde.

-Pues solo acepto con la condición de que nos aceptes.- Y una risa se hizo audible luego de lo mencionado.

-¿Nos?- Preguntó el primer hermano levantó la mirada lentamente y viendo a Choromatsu frente a él, sujetando una prueba de embarazo con dos rayitas que marcaban un positivo. Ambos rieron y se abrazaron con mucha fuerza. Parecía un sueño realidad. El mayor lo cargó y empezó a besarlo, luego lo llevó hasta el sofá y se inclinó para besar su aun plano vientre. Estaban demasiado felices, luego el menor puso el anillo frente a su rostro haciéndolo recordar que aún no se lo había puesto y este lo colocó en su dedo anular.

Ambos siguieron riendo y besándose. El que más reía era Choromatsu mientras escuchaba como el fanfarrón de Oso planeaba la forma en que les daría la buena noticia a Karamatsu y a Jyushimatsu y a Iyami y Chibita y a todos los demás.

Choromatsu pensó que mejores días se veían venir.


	15. Chapter 15

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Osomatsu había estado predicandole a la ciudad entera sobre su futura paternidad… y bueno, ahora las cosas eran un poco distintas.

El mayor de los Matsuno se encontraba recostado en el sillón, un paño húmedo en su frente y una bolsa de hielo en sus pies. Una manta cubría su pecho y piernas, y a su lado en el suelo se encontraba una cubeta con un líquido viscoso en su interior.

Embarazo psicológico o mejor dicho Síndrome de Couvade era la que el médico había dicho. Y las carcajadas que se dejaban oír por parte de Jyushimatsu a toda hora, era el suplicio con el que había tenido que cargar desde que llegó a casa hace una semana con ese diagnóstico.

Una nueva carcajada se dejó escuchar cuando el mayor de los seis hermanos se inclinó hacia la cubeta y devolvió el contenido de su estómago. El escándalo del quinto hermano fue acompañado con gracia por su pequeña hija, la dulce Hikari con solo tres meses reía cada vez que su padre lo hacía, lo que era casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando este la soltaba su llanto se convertía en un castigo interminable para quien la escuchara.

Desde el segundo piso bajaba Ichimatsu ahora totalmente recuperado y trayendo una diminuta chaquetita para la menor. Debían ir a su chequeo por su tercer mes.

Cuando los tres salieron Osomatsu creyó tener un minuto de paz. Pero este se esfumó cuando el segundo hermano se presentó ante él con su estrambótica vestimenta, sus shorts, su camiseta brillante y su mandil que decía: "Kiss the chef".

-Burazza, iré con your little Choromatsu a comprar carne para hacer un delicioso bistec para my darling. My baby será un carnívoro igual que yo.- Osomatsu solo intentaba ignorarlo, porque el pensar en carne y Kara cocinandola vestido así solo lo llenaba de más náuseas. Sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación le hizo prestar atención.

Karamatsu había titubeado un poco antes de hablar y dijo: -Ya debe estar pronto a nacer y quiero que Todomatsu esté bien.- Luego se detuvo por un segundo, se sentó en el sofá a los pies del mayor y respiró profundo bajando la mirada.- Él está muy nervioso y yo también. Ya ha pasado una semana desde la fecha en la que pensamos que llegaría, el doctor dice que no es nada malo, pero…-

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Osomatsu presionando el hombro del segundo hermano haciéndolo levantar la mirada.- No va a pasar nada malo, Totty es mucho más fuerte de lo que te puedes imaginar.- Luego de eso ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza y el contacto solo fue roto cuando la voz de Choromatsu se hizo oír.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó con una mirada asqueada ante la imagen de sus dos hermanos mayores sobre el sofá abrazados.- Osomatsu, no me digas que me estás engañando con él.- Regañó el tercer hermano y luego se carcajeó con fuerza. El mayor hizo un gesto de náuseas y el segundo hermano solo pudo reír y secarse las diminutas lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos.

Segundo y tercer hermano salieron conversando y dejaron al mayor nuevamente arropado. Este último no podía evitar sentirse mareado y se preguntaba cómo era posible que él estuviera tan mal y Choromatsu parecía verse cada día más radiante. Intentando no pensar en su malestar se volteó sobre su cuerpo descansando su cabeza y en su brazo y con la intención de dormir. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos de estar en esa cómoda posición, la cual le era cada vez más difícil encontrar debido a su imaginario embarazo, escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras. Es que nadie podía tener un poco de comprensión con él, fue lo que pensó cuando luego escuchó un golpe en el suelo. Molesto y habiendo perdido su pobre concentración en dormir se levantó con enojo para ir a eliminar a la persona, gato o cosa que hubiera interrumpido su intento de sueño.

Sin embargo la imagen que encontró frente a él le hizo esfumar todas esas ideas.

…

Choromatsu escuchaba distraidamente el parlotear del mayor mientras caminaban, el de azul hablaba sobre muchos temas poco importantes a la vez pero tenía un gesto preocupado que no se le quitaba del rostro.

-Oye, todo va estar bien.- Comentó interrumpiendo su estúpida charla sobre una película ambientada en los sesenta donde el personaje principal tenía una vestimenta similar a la que él solía usar y consideraba cool.

Luego del desconcierto que causó ese comentario en el mayor su expresión cambió. - Si, lo sé.- Respondió para luego suspirar y quitarse las gafas que llevaba.- Pero me siento un poco impotente por no poder hacer más por Todomatsu. Sé que él está asustado y me gustaría hacer algo más por él. Ser su fuerza en este momento, demostrarle que puedo ser a quien puede aferrarse y que nunca estará solo.- Al terminar la frase tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa. Definitivamente se veía doloroso, pero esta vez era por una buena razón.

-Pues entonces apurate antes que se acabe la carne en el mercado y tengas que prepararle verduras solas a Totty.- Mencionó entre carcajadas el de verde.- Serás buen padre Karamatsu-nissan.-

El mayor de los dos volvió a secar sus ojos y retomó el camino al lado de su hermano. El ritmo de la conversación cambió a uno mucho más ameno mientras compraban lo necesario para la comida y planeaban invitar a los otros a jugar pachinko en la noche. Pero mientras reían, recordando una de las travesuras de la pequeña Hikari y el regaño le había dado el de polera morada a Jyushimatsu, el sonido del celular del de azul sorprendió a ambos. Fue una llamada muy corta pero antes de que Karamatsu cortara soltó la bolsa que llevaba.

-OYE ¡¿Que te pasa?!- Exclamó el tercer hermano agachándose para levantar los alimentos que habían salido regados y la botella de leche que andaba derramándose. El mayor había empezado a correr mientras estaba agachado. así que volvió a gritar. -¡KARAMATSU A DONDE VAS!

-¡CON TOTTY!- Respondió gritando y acelerando el paso aún más. Choromatsu se apresuró en levantar lo demás y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo.

….

Levantar a Todomatsu estaba fuera de discusión, su imaginario estado no se lo iba a permitir, así que la única opción era ayudarlo y así hizo, con cuidado se agachó para darle la mano.

-¿Oye estás bien?- Dijo tocándole el hombro al menor, el cual lo vió con una cara llorosa al principio, pero en cuestión de segundos cambió su rostro a aquel de los ojos grandes y enojados. Con un poco de fastidio y temor colocó un brazo en la espalda del menor.

-¿Como puedes pensar que estoy bien?- Su voz salía rasposa y seseante, parecía que se hablaba con una especie de serpiente y que pronto escupiría veneno a su rostro. La ternura de Todomatsu se había quedado en algún recóndito lugar de su mente y el demonio había emergido. - Hermano de mierda, más te vale que me lleves en este momento…- Hizo una pausa y se contrajo por el dolor.- … Al hospital. Y más te vale que no te quejes por tus problemas imaginarios de Nini porque si no nunca te perdonaré.- Respiró con fuerza intentando pararse por sí mismo y pateó a Osomatsu en el trasero para que avanzara.

El mayor no podía creer que le pasara esto justo a él. Salió de sus pensamientos e hizo lo que debió desde un principio, llamar al padre. Luego de eso volteó hacía el menor y tomando todo lo que tenía de fuerza y paciencia se decidió por llevarlo hospital, sin embargo como siempre debía demostrarle al mundo que era el más inútil de los 6 un mareó increíble lo mandó de frente al suelo y lo último que pudo oír fue a su hermanito gritando: -¡NO ME JODAS!-

….

Cuando el segundo hermano llegó a la casa de los Matsuno la situación no podía ser más bizarra. El mayor estaba desmayado al lado de la puerta cerrada con uno de los gatos de Ichimatsu sentado sobre su cara. A unos metros se encontraba Todomatsu sentado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos y delante de este se encontraba Atsushi-kun apoyado en su carro intentando convencerlo de subir. Definitivamente no entendía nada.

Se agachó hacia el menor con mil preguntas en la cabeza, pero cuando se vieron lo entendió. Detrás de ese rostro enojado estaba el asustado Totty, preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar ese día, y tal vez Karamatsu no era el más listo del mundo pero ahora sabía cuál era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Pasara lo que pasara hoy sería la fuerza del menor.

Levantó al menor en sus brazos y a pesar de aún no entendía por qué Osomatsu estaba en el suelo o por qué el chico del carro estaba allí, pero se volteó hacía uno de ellos y dijo.

-¿Puedes llevarnos al hospital?-

-Pues solo te estábamos esperando para partir.- Respondió el de traje y abrió la puerta para que los Matsuno entraran.

Osomatsu podía esperar.

….

La llegada al centro de salud fue digna de una película. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Karamatsu entró de una patada con su hermano menor en brazos, mientras Atsushi con un maletín en manos, conversaba con una especialista, sobre lo que parecía ser un parto ya planeado desde hace muchos meses.

No estaban en el hospital donde Hikari había nacido, sino en una elegante clínica digna de la más alta élite. Todo era deslumbrante y Karamatsu se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Inmediatamente un conjunto de enfermeras se acercó a atender a Todomatsu y lo sentaron en una silla de ruedas especial para trasladarlo a una lujosa suite. La habitación contaba con dos sillones, cama de dos plazas, televisor y otros servicios dignos de un hotel y no de un hospital.

Las enfermeras le pidieron esperar y el segundo hermano se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras alistaban a su hermanito. Atsushi llegó a los pocos minutos y un silencio incomodo se formó, Karamatsu quería preguntar pero el otro se le adelantó.

-Lo planee desde que Matsuno… Todomatsu nos contó. No creí que llegara a usar la reservación, pero igual no la quise cancelar. -Luego hizo una pausa y suspiró.- Debo admitir que me emocionó mucho cuando recibí la llamada, pero cuando me dijo que sólo quería que los llevará hasta el hospital fue un poco doloroso. Sin embargo así sea solo como medio de transporte, me alegra poder estar en este momento.-

Karamatsu no sabía muy bien qué decir, ni como. Sin embargo cuando abrió la boca con la idea de agradecer, Atsushi se volteo y emprendió rumbo a la salida. -No hay nada que agradecer. Solo hazlo feliz por mi.-

El segundo de los Matsuno entró a la habitación cuando las enfermeras se lo indicaron, Todomatsu llevaba puesta una bata color rosado. Contrario a la expresión de enojo de hace un rato, ahora tenía un rostro mucho más tranquilo. Karamatsu se acercó al que se hallaba recostado y acomodó sus cabellos con ternura. Su frente tenía unas gotas de sudor que brillaban como pequeñas perlas, su respiración era rápida pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por normalizarla, sus pequeñas manos estaban apretadas con fuerza en puños, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma de grandes y tiernos ojos dilatados.

-¿Como estas burazza?- Preguntó el mayor mientras buscaba la mano izquierda del menor para unirla a la suya. Poco a poco la fue atrapando con suavidad mientras deshacía ese tenso puño. Un fuerte suspiro se dejó escuchar y el de azul sintió el apretón en sus dedos. El de rosa intentaba controlarse, ser fuerte una vez más.- Bi...en, estoy bien.- Y suavizó su agarre, Karamatsu pensó que aquel que creyera que Totty era débil estaba totalmente equivocado, de hecho se atrevía a pensar que era el más fuerte de todos, podía estar muy asustado y aún así no se rendía. Lo envolvió lo mejor que pudo entre sus brazos y susurró en su oído. -No tengas miedo, yo te cuidaré.-

Un incomodo silencio se formó entre los dos y luego de separarse Todomatsu le ofreció una mirada incrédula. Luego de eso Karamatsu bajó la mirada apenado y la vergüenza aumentó cuando escuchó la leve risa del menor. Más pronto levantó la mirada al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodear su cuello.

-Karamatsu-nissan, no es normal en tí decir cosas tan cool.- El más pequeño sonrió al ver el rostro emocionado de su mayor y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso que duró poco. Una fuerte contracción se apoderó del cuerpo del futuro "mamá" y tuvieron que llamar a las enfermeras. El momento había llegado.

….

Contrario al caso de Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu tuvo que quedarse fuera de la sala de operaciones. Los minutos iban lentisimos, como si el reloj se estuviera intentando detener. Atsushi a una distancia prudencial estaba sentado revisando unas cosas en su celular. Todo estaba en un profundo silencio y parecía que iba a ser así por un largo rato…

-¡OE KARAMATSU! ¡Estabas intentando matar a tu hermano mayor!- Osomatsu se veía molesto mientras caminaba en dirección al segundo hermano.- ¡Me dejaste desmayado en el suelo frente a nuestra casa, con la puerta cerrada y un gato en la cara! … Si no fuera por qué el amigo rico de Totty le dijo a Chibita que nos dijera que estaban aquí nunca nos hubiéramos enterado.- El rostro del mayor estaba rojo de la ira y su ceño fruncido. Respiraba agitado y tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Una de las enfermeras que estaba frente a un mostrador observaba la discusión con curiosidad pero intentaba conservar un gesto que reprobaba la conducta del mayor.

Más atrás venían los demás Matsuno a un paso más lento. Hikari estaba dormida en los brazos del quinto hermano y Chibita iba conversando con Choromatsu.

-Mi tarea está cumplida.- Dijo suavemente Atsushi y luego se acercó a Karamatsu, apretó su hombro en señal de despedida y se acercó al amante del oden a preguntarle si deseaba algo de la cafetería y ambos se retiraron.

-Yo lo siento burazzas, pero…- Empezó a decir el de azul, pero Osomatsu lo cortó.-

-Si, lo se. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Choromatsu.- Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro y sonreía viendo al tercer hermano sonrojarse un poco.

-De vez en cuando también dices algo inteligente nissan.- Mencionó Ichimatsu riendo sarcásticamente. Todos rieron en conjunto por la verdad del comentario hasta que una voz los sorprendió.

-¿Señor Matsuno?- Preguntó una enfermera saliendo de la sala de operaciones con un pequeño bulto azul. Cuando recibió la atenta mirada de esos cinco hombres con el mismo rostro tembló con un poco de temor y aferró la valiosa carga a su pecho. Pronto el mayor empujó hacia la chica al segundo hermano y este torpemente respondió.

-Ye...yes. My Karamatsugirl.- La chica lo vio con un gesto repulsivo y sus cuatro hermanos la imitaron. Por un momento todos se apiadaron del pobre bebé que fuese su hijo.

Un tierno bebé de boca gatunesca y bellos ojos negros dilatados fue dejado en manos de Karamatsu. Todos pronto se acercaron a verlo y sonrieron con ternura al ver lo mucho que se parecía al dulce Totty; todos menos Ichimatsu quien lo único que podía ver eran esas enormes y gruesas cejas que se marcaban en ese inocente rostro, el niño había heredado las Karacejas.

-¿Cual va a ser su nombre?- Preguntó Jyushimatsu intentando no hacer mucho ruido aunque eso en él era casi imposible.

El segundo hermano tomó aire y colocó una pose "cool" para luego exclamar.- His name is Yuuto, bam.- Para terminar lanzando una especie de disparo al aire con sus dedos. Los cuatro se vieron con incredulidad y luego Ichimatsu tomó a su hija de los brazos del quinto hermano para alejarse unos pasos.

-Amable y romántico.- Dijo la enfermera sonriendo al decir el significado del nombre.- Esperemos que tenga tanta suerte como sus padres.-

Karamatsu no pudo evitar alegrarse ante lo dicho por la señorita enfermera y luego ella lo guió para que viera a su pareja quien aún reposaba. Los otros cuatro se dirigieron a comprar algo para comer y poder alimentar a Hikari quien ya había despertado.

Cuando estaban de vuelta en la habitación, al lado del durmiente Todomatsu, el mayor pudo levantar a su bebé para verlo mejor y estuvo seguro que cuando Totty despertara tendría que agradecerle por darle un hijo tan hermoso y cool. Porque aún ahora Karamatsu tenía muchas dudas sobre lo que sería el futuro, definitivamente sabía que todo lo que habían logrado hasta ahora había sido gracias a la decisión del menor de los seis, del que todos creían tierno y débil pero definitivamente era el más fuerte, del que le había parecido tan cercano como lejano, del que había vencido sus propios miedos por el bien de ambos, del amor de su vida, su Todomatsu.

Y mientras pensaba todo eso veía como los ojos de aquel a quien amaba se iban abriendo lentamente y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Solo pudo agacharse y besarlo, era un nuevo inicio para ambos. Un inicio juntos los tres.

…...

Creí que esto ya lo había subido. La próxima semana estoy subiendo el último capítulo aquí por si alguien aún lo lee.

Feliz año ;)


	16. Chapter 16

...9 meses en el futuro…

Se removió una vez más en la cama y con algo de pereza se levantó. Tener un hijo era algo muy hermoso, pero sobre todo significaba muchísimo esfuerzo. Frotó sus ojos intentando quitarse la pereza de estos y con dificultad los abrió. La oscuridad de la madrugada aún cubría la habitación, pero entre esta podía diferenciar unas siluetas. Sentado cerca de una pequeña cuna se encontraba Osomatsu cargando dos pequeños bultitos que no paraban de llorar, Choromatsu se acercó y con cuidado tomó uno de los pequeños.

Sus cansados ojos se cruzaron y sonrieron, con mucho cariño el tercer hermano arrulló al niño que tenía entre brazos y poco a poco fue calmandose. De reojo vio a su hermano y a la niña que tenía pegada a su pecho y como ambos empezaban a caer bajo los efectos del sueño. Definitivamente era una tarea cansada pero la más hermosa y recién empezaba.

…..

Yuuto se encontraba gateando en el primer piso desde que los rayos de sol se habían asomado, Todomatsu recostado en el sofá observaba a su pequeño jugar mientras Karamatsu salía de la cocina cargando en una bandejita dos tazas con café y un biberon repleto de leche. Si era cierto que Yuuto cada vez dormía mejor aún había algunas noches que el pequeño se mostraba intranquilo y la anterior había sido una de esas.

El pequeño no dejaba de gatear de un lado al otro mientras llevaba sus juguetes y peluches hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. Por momentos intentaba levantarse y lo había estado intentando desde hacía unos días.

-Deberías ir a descansar.- Dijo el segundo hermano pasandole la taza al de rosado. - Ya has estado demasiado tiempo despierto.- Agregó sonriendole y acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado para luego proceder a dejarle un beso en la frente.

-Esta bien, pero primero deja que le de comer al bebé.- Luego sujetó el tibio biberon y se acercó al pequeño más lo que ocurrió después fue inesperado.

El pequeño Yuuto al ver a su madre acercarse a él puso toda su fuerza en sus piernitas. Se apoyó en la torre de juguetes que había juntado en una de las esquinas de la habitación y con todo el impulso de su pequeño cuerpo se levantó sobre sus dos piernecitas. Todomatsu al verlo de pie se detuvo y luego el pequeño dió un paso hacia el frente y después uno más. Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos con una expresión asombrada y luego corrieron a abrazarlo.

Quien diría que una cosa tan pequeña como un par de pasitos los llenara de tanta felicidad. Uno de los muchos momentos felices que vendrían.

…

Hikari sabía que ese era un día especial, no sabía muy bien por que pero sabía que lo era. Desde que se despertó sus papás la habían tratado con mucho amor, no es como si los otros días no lo hicieran pero ese día en específico le habían dado muchos abrazos y besos extra de los que comunmente le daban. Luego su papá Jyushi la había llevado a bañarse y habían estado jugando a los delfines hasta que toda el agua de la tina quedó regada en el piso del baño. Después de eso su mamá Ichi le puso el más bonito de sus vestidos y peinó su cabello con una vincha color amarillo, su color favorito en el mundo.

Bajó la escalera solita, se sujetaba de un escalón y luego bajaba una piernita y despues la otra. Lento pero seguro era lo que decían todos. Cuando llegó al primer piso la mano de su tío Oso la guió hasta el comedor y cargandola la sentó en su silla especial. En ella se sentía importante ya que en comparación a los otros niños de la casa ella era la única que tenía su propia silla y además tenía una taza como los grandes, no como sus primos que aún tomaban el biberon. Su tío Choro le dió su taza con su desayuno favorito, yogurt de fresa y ella se lo tomó todo por que le encantaba.

Al terminar el desayuno su tío Kara y su tío Totty la llevaron junto con Yuuto al parque donde vio muchos perritos paseando y pudieron darle de comer a las palomas, lo que le gustaba mucho porque todas eran de diferentes colores y podían volar. Y además le compraron un algodón de azucar para ella sola. Definitivamente era un día muy especial.

Luego de toda esa aventura en el parque, papá y mamá la llevaron a comer en su sitio favorito, el puesto de Oden de Chibita. Allí Chibita le dio todo lo que pidió y aún más. Estar con sus padres y comer comida deliciosa era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Cuando regresaron a casa había mucha gente que le gritaron sorpresa, al principio se asustó un poco pero cuando vió que todos eran conocidos y que reían ella también sonrió. Sus tíos trajeron de la cocina un pastel y sus padres la sentaron en el sofá junto a muchas cajas forradas de papeles y cintas de colores.

Aún no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba pero se sentía muy feliz. Pero pronto todos gritaron "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" y lo entendió. Ya había estado en el de sus padres y ahora era el suyo, buscó en su mente alguna forma de agradecer y sin saber bien que hacía dijo:

-¡Gachas!- Y todos rieron de nuevo. La pequeña Hikari cumplía su primer añito en compañía de sus seres más queridos. El primero de muchos.

….

Es misma noche luego de que todos se fueran a dormir Jyushimatsu acostó a su pequeña hija en su cama y subió hasta el techo donde su pareja se encontraba. Hacia muchos meses que esa aventura había empezado y ese día no era como si terminara, pero sentían que se cumplía un ciclo. Desde el momento en que Ichimatsu se enteró de su embarazo todo había sido muy difícil, pero les había servido para unirse mucho más. Y ahora un año después de que aquella criatura producto de su amor había llegado al mundo podían decir que lo habían hecho bien, que todo había salido bien. Tal vez muchas más pruebas se vendrían en el futuro pero sabían que juntos podrían lograrlo.

La primera estrella de la noche apareció en el oscuro cielo y un beso confirmó una vez más su promesa de amor.

El futuro parecía maravilloso, más cuando sabían que 1 + 1 no sumaban 2, sino que podían sumar 3 o quizás 4 o 5, eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

….

Tal vez no es el mejor de los finales y definitivamente es bastante corto, pero quería cumplir mi promesa conmigo misma y con ustedes de terminar este fic. Gracias a aquellos que leyeron este fic y sobretodo a aquellos que lo han seguido hasta el final.

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Besos a todos. 3


End file.
